


Саботаж

by Russian_Fic_Store, Silent_guest



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Barrayar, Case Fic, ImpSec, Jealousy, M/M, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_guest/pseuds/Silent_guest
Summary: Автор:  Silent_guestБета: NyctalusНаписано на WTF-2017 для команды Барраяра.За то время, пока СБ расследует дело о производственном саботаже, Майлзу предстоит узнать много нового: о собственной работе, о действиях вражеской разведки, о себе самом и о людях, которых он знает давным-давно.





	

**Пролог**

Пятый зал совещаний мало отличался от остальных девяти. Разве что располагался на минус третьем этаже да имел четыре входа вместо двух стандартных. Комм-пульты, здоровый трехмерный экран, длинные столы для совещаний, выставленные буквой Т. Джолиф огляделся: контр-адмирал Десплен уселся в середине большого стола, молодой майор – кажется, Ушаков, возился с одним из пультов. На экране мелькали картины закончившихся позавчера учений. Судя по диспозиции, они ждут кого-то из начальства? Кого?

Будто в ответ на незаданный вопрос со скрипом распахнулась одна из запасных дверей. «Надо распорядиться, чтоб смазали», – мимоходом подумал Джолиф и тут же встал, приветствуя одного из входящих. Император? Да еще в сопровождении Иллиана? Что-то неладное в барраярском королевстве. 

– Садитесь, господа, – махнул рукой император. – Наш визит неофициален и короток, так что перейдем сразу к делу.

Он прошел и сел с краю короткого стола. 

– Майор Ушаков, доклад, – приказал контр-адмирал.

Значит, Джолиф помнил фамилию правильно. Он следующий: Десплен, по старой традиции, начинает с младших по званию.

На экране летающие корабли сменились столбцами цифр и диаграмм.

– Согласно приказу №178/13Б проведены внеплановые технические учения для кораблей флота в секторе 15. Задачи: поражение условного противника, применение различных видов оружия против макетных целей. Все цели, за исключением трех, поражены. Результаты считаю удовлетворительными.

– Есть другие мнения? Коммодор Джолиф? – спросил Десплен сухо.

– Так точно. 

Джолифу не хотелось идти дождем на чужом параде, но, как известно, любая инициатива наказуема исполнением. А непосредственный виновник слинял на Цетаганду и в ус себе пока не дует. Он ткнул стилусом в пульт, меняя красивую диаграмму на покореженный астероид. 

– Это результат удара копьем крейсера «Пламя» – того, что получил новый гравидеструктор после капитального ремонта. А вот, – тут Джолиф несколькими щелчками сменил картинку на разлетающиеся во все стороны осколки, каждый из которых был не крупней футбольного мяча, – то, что должно было получиться по результатам всех расчетов. Всего таких расхождений мы выявили тридцать четыре. Неполадки с гравидеструктором отмечены как у новых и пришедших из ремонта судов, так и у тех, что в эксплуатации больше года.

Он вывел статистику по кораблям на проектор и в общую сеть. Контр-адмирал и шеф СБ уткнулись в коммы, а вот император посмотрел на Джолифа:

– Коммодор, доложите кратко причины, побудившие вас провести этот анализ и последствия для обороноспособности сектора. 

– Разрешите говорить свободно, сир? 

Не то чтобы Джолиф не мог описать происшедшее сухим языком устава – но это будет в несколько раз дольше.

– Разрешаю.

– В отдел экспортной торговли поступило несколько рекламаций – приобретенные у наших производителей копья гравидеструктора не пробивали щиты кораблей противника или наносили им незначительные повреждения. Данные были переданы в аналитический отдел, лейтенанту Форпатрилу, для нахождения возможных причин дефекта в экспортных вариантах оборудования. Лейтенант Форпатрил справедливо заметил, что у нас нет оснований считать, что дефект относится только к экспортным модификациям… в связи с чем было решено изменить программу плановых учений сектора, включив в нее физическое поражение гравидеструктором различных объектов: астероидов, списанных в утиль шаттлов, малых катеров, погодных станций.

Джолиф умолчал, что высказал сие Форпатрил отнюдь не из старательности, а из желания передать нудный расчет контрразведке Генштаба. Это ему не помогло – наивный лейтенант забыл, что его допуск не ниже, чем у Джолифа, и вполне позволяет работать и над потенциальными диверсиями тоже. И этот «лакомый» кусок способен дождаться его возвращения с Цетаганды.

– Узнаю Айвена, – хмыкнул император, и Джолиф вспомнил, что они с Форпатрилом не такие уж далекие родственники. – От работы он отлынивать умеет виртуозно.

Зато и мозги есть. Может, юноша и не был гением стратегии, но в математике соображал. Добавить здравый смысл, знание экономики, социологии, политики – если бы у него адъютанта не отобрали, то лет через пять вырос бы недурной начальник аналитического отдела. Даром что фор. 

– Что касается последствий… – продолжил Джолиф, игнорируя лирическое отступление.

– Достаточно, коммодор, – прервал его контр-адмирал. – Последствия более чем печальные. Гравидеструктор – наше основное оружие, да и Бета с радостью отберет рынок, если мы съедем в качестве.

– Я понял вас, контр-адмирал. И надеюсь, что в сотрудничестве со службой СБ, – тут император кинул взгляд на Иллиана, – вы предпримете необходимые меры.

– Да, сир, – кивнул Десплен. – Нам необходимо ваше разрешение на расконсервацию складов – мы начнем заменять очевидно дефектные копья старыми образцами.

– Только для крейсеров. Для остальных судов разумней дождаться результатов расследования, – наконец подал голос всемогущий шеф СБ. – Иначе не исключена повторная диверсия.

– Согласен.

Император поднялся, за ним встали все офицеры. Ушел он тихо, через запасной выход, от которого, как догадывался Джолиф, тянулся потайной ход до самого Дворца.

– Господа офицеры, – Десплен посмотрел на подчиненных сурово. – Уровень безопасности – первый. Коммодор, помимо Ушакова и Форпатрила к расследованию никого не привлекать.

– Есть, сэр.

Пятый зал мало отличался от остальных девяти, однако выбор его для совещания всегда сулил большие неприятности.

***

Строго говоря, во всех событиях этого вечера, как и последующих, Майлз был виноват сам. Ну, может, еще дурацкое стечение обстоятельств.

Гем-лейтенант Варзов, третий помощник атташе Цетаганды на Бете, был очарователен до навязчивости. Поначалу Майлз пытался определить, на сколько разведок сразу работает этот энергичный молодой человек, но сдался. 

– Простите, лейтенант, но я обещал заглянуть вечером к кузену. Бюрократия неистребима и требует от своих адептов регулярных отчетов, – неискренне улыбнулся он своему спутнику, сворачивая к секции кают первого класса. Айвен обитал в третьей по счету.

– Жаль прерывать такую интересную беседу, но не смею отрывать вас, лорд Форкосиган, от неотложных дел. Надеюсь увидеть вас на завтраке. Доброго вечера.

– Доброго вечера, – кивнул Майлз. 

Код ключ-карты к каюте кузена он подобрал сразу после посадки. На всякий случай. Вот отмычка и пригодилась: Майлз не горел желанием выслушивать ворчание Айвена по поводу незваных гостей, маяча за дверью.

В каюте было темно, и в первое мгновение он подумал, что Айвен уже завалился спать, не найдя себе занятия. Однако глаза быстро привыкли к выставленному на минимум освещению. Кузен бодрствовал, но Майлз заглянул к нему очень невовремя. Не то, чтобы зрелище мастурбирующего товарища по казарме было ему совсем в новинку, но все же… если б не Варзов, Майлз бы сразу закрыл за собой дверь снаружи.

Он старался не смотреть, однако темнота, тяжелое дыхание и хлюпающие звуки были в чем-то еще хуже. Кузен развалился на спине, закрыв глаза и широко разведя согнутые в коленях ноги. На сосках что-то блестело: не то кольца, не то зажимы. Айвен неторопливо трахал правый кулак, а под пальцами левой руки лежал пульт. Свет мигнул. Майлзу показалось, что луч попал прямо на него. На цыпочках он сдвинулся в сторону. 

Расплывчатый зеленый круг запрыгал по двери каюты, и тут Майлза осенило, чем балуется кузен в уединении. В отдел с игрушками для взрослых они забрели вместе, и Айвен долго и пристально разглядывал ассортимент. Над анальной пробкой-вибратором с подсветкой они дружно ржали, удивляясь, кому могло понадобиться такое своеобразное изделие. Надо же, Айвен все же ее купил… позарился на распродажную цену?

Бетанская половина Майлза требовала подойти поближе, а после и задразнить кузена нещадно, а барраярская – смыться и не мешать. К знакомому конфликту примешивался оттенок легкой зависти: Айвен умел и любил получать удовольствие, порой игнорируя традиции и приличия. Майлз все же решил уйти и даже шагнул к двери. Кузен выгнулся, открыл невидящие глаза и гортанно простонал:

– Да… красавица, да. Сильнее, тяжелее!

Будто повинуясь этому возгласу, – хотя, скорее всего, Айвен сам управлял пультом, – пульсация игрушки стала сильней, а толчки бедер – чаще.

Любопытно, у Айвена действительно была такая… предприимчивая пассия, или это фантазия, – задумался Майлз, продолжая отступать к выходу, но тут небрежно брошенная обувь попалась ему под ноги. Он споткнулся, удержал равновесие, но шум привлек внимание Айвена:

– Кто здесь? Свет полный!

Ярко вспыхнули лампы, ослепив обоих. Айвен проморгался первым – Майлз успел заметить, как тот убирает парализатор обратно на тумбочку.

– Майлз? – горестно простонал кузен. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Свет минимум.

Каюта вновь погрузилась в полутьму. Майлз лихорадочно пытался сформулировать внятное объяснение, которое бы не выставило его вуайеристом, но протяжный стон ему помешал:

– Черт, не могу, – устройство продолжало вибрировать, Айвена невольно выгнуло вверх, а прикрывающая пах рука сжалась на члене. – Иди сюда, – кузен махнул свободной рукой на стул у кровати.

Надо уйти, подумал Майлз, но покорно, как крыса за дудочкой, подошел и устроился рядом. Расстегнул ворот – дышать было невозможно. Жарко. От Айвена пахло мылом и сексом. Майлз невольно облизал губы, огляделся в поисках воды, стараясь не смотреть на кузена.

– Стесняешься? Не надо. Вот, потрогай, не бойся.

Майлзу казалось, что его рука должна весить полцентнера. Сам он и пальцем пошевелить почему-то не мог, Айвен же с легкостью обхватил запястье, положил руку Майлза себе на грудь. Металлическая прищепка чуть царапала кожу. Майлз чувствовал себя странно, будто ухнул в какой-то новый тренажер-симулятор: вроде бы и тело твое, а управлять пока не получается. Пальцы лихорадочно сжимались и разжимались, задевая ногтями сосок. Айвен сбился с ритма, зачастил, потом вытянулся струной, затрясся судорожно. Кончил, сперма залила живот, обрызгала грудь и пальцы Майлза.

Тот тряхнул головой и ущипнул себя за ухо свободной рукой. Больно. Значит, не сон. Вместо воды на глаза попалась коробка с салфетками. Майлз вытер руки, затем грудь и живот Айвена, будто пытался уничтожить улики. Остановился, глядя на чужой поникший член. Выбросил грязные салфетки в корзину для мусора. Его трясло, мысли путались от жары, хотя термостат обманывал, гарантируя двадцать по Цельсию.

– Чего суетишься? – ленивый голос Айвена заставил Майлза немного прийти в себя. – Подвинься ближе.

Айвен подкатился к краю постели и без труда поймал Майлза за талию. Притянул вплотную, бесцеремонно огладил по заднице:

– А ты больше, чем я помню, – сказал рассеяно и потянулся к молнии на штанах.

Вместо протеста и бегства Майлз лишь буркнул:

– Вырос, – и прикрыл глаза.

В спущенных брюках далеко не убежишь, в них и стоять-то затруднительно. Майлз и не пытался. Как не пытался разобрать бормотание Айвена о нехороших леди, синих яйцах и отравителях-недоучках. Настойчивая рука по-хозяйски ощупала его сквозь белье, стянула трусы. Расстегнутая рубашка болталась где-то сверху, щекоча и мешая. Возбуждение поднималось горячей волной, заставляя замирать сердце и подкашиваться ноги. Впрочем, Айвен держал крепко, а его пальцы, казалось, были всюду: впивались в ягодицы, дразнили поджавшиеся яички и, сжавшись в кольцо, ходили вверх-вниз по члену. Немудрено, что Майлзу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить. И тут же сползти в полусон-полуобморок.

***

Айвен с тоской посмотрел на кровать и извлек из бара еще одну бутылку воды. Надежде, что Майлз исчезнет, как и полагается приличному ночному кошмару, было не суждено сбыться. Айвен в который раз проклял свою беспечность – что стоило заблокировать дверь или хотя бы не принимать успокоительное! И неважно, что за два дня на этой пассажирской лоханке он готов был лезть на стены каюты. Мог бы и потерпеть еще день-другой. 

Секс его расслаблял. Даже такой суррогат, как мастурбация с или без игрушек. Последний акт получился полусонным и долгим. Настолько, что Майлз смог незамеченным пробраться в каюту и насладиться зрелищем. Привычка доставлять удовольствие и партнеру – в любом состоянии – вбита намертво еще Донной Форратьер. То, что этот партнер не женщина… ну, в посторгазменном свечении ему, как показал недавний опыт, безразлично. Майлз – другой вопрос: непонятно, почему он так себя повел. Или Айвен недооценил пагубное влияние последних событий на его нервную систему?

Айвен скользнул в постель, пододвинув кузена к стенке. Тот беспокойно заворочался. Сейчас очухается – и что дальше? Ладно, война план покажет, – припомнил древнюю пословицу Айвен. И спросил:

– Пить хочешь?

– Хочу.

– А выпить?

– Хочу, но не буду.

– Вот это правильно.

Айвен протянул Майлзу бутылку и полез в полку за вторым одеялом. Замерзнет наверняка. Идея выгнать братца в его каюту – между прочим, классом повыше – ему не нравилась. Мало ли что этому гиперактивному придурку взбредет в голову в одиночестве.

– Мне кажется, я сплю, – пожаловался Майлз, отставив пустую бутылку. – Не могли же мы настолько свихнуться.

– По сравнению с твоими обычными выходками это мелочи, – попытался успокоить его Айвен. – У меня уже синяк от щипков. Так что мы вполне себе бодрствуем, к сожалению.

Майлз помрачнел.

– Прости, что вломился. Мне на хвост сел гем-лейтенант, надо было где-то перекантоваться.

И в кои-то веки полное неуважение чужого личного пространства вышло тебе боком, подумал Айвен.

– Что уж тут… оба хороши.

Майлз смешно нахохлился, норовил подтянуть ноги к груди. Айвен прикрыл его одеялом, спросил:

– Замерз? Температуру поднять?

– Не надо.

Братец продолжал дрожать, Айвен привычно пощупал лоб – не заболел бы на нервах. Прикосновение заставило Майлза затрястись сильнее. Н-да, сегодня Айвен паршиво соображал:

– Майлз, хотеть, – он выделил последнее слово интонацией, – нормально.

– Легко тебе говорить, – огрызнулся Майлз. – Сколько ты через постель пропустил – сотню, больше?

– Все мои, – оборвал перепалку Айвен. 

Он обхватил кузена за плечи. Майлз попытался вырваться, но не преуспел. Сам Айвен возбуждения не чувствовал: недавний оргазм был третьим по счету, к тому же успокоительное продолжало действовать. Пришлось выкручиваться. 

Он обнимал и гладил, старательно огибая эрогенные зоны, до тех пор, пока Майлз не перестал напоминать сжатую пружину. Потом легко провел по лицу кончиками пальцев, спустился к шее. Не пугать. Не стимулировать слишком быстро. Типичная «нервная девственница» по классификации Донны Форратьер, только пол не тот. О последнем Айвен постарался не думать.

Сосать член оказалось даже проще, чем ублажать ртом женщину. Удобней, по крайней мере. Вкус, конечно, на любителя, но после дождевых червей на тренировках по выживанию немного спермы – сущий пустяк.

Эго Майлза, размером не меньше гор в родном округе, местами напоминало тонкий осенний ледок. Потому в ответ на вопрос засыпающего кузена «Айвен, а ты не?» пришлось честно продемонстрировать блистер из-под таблеток и буркнуть нарочито смущенно, что «дух крепок, а плоть слаба».

Разговоры, по обоюдному молчаливому соглашению, отложили до утра.

***

– Вставай, бездельник. Завтрак!

Громкий и бодрый голос кузена вырвал Майлза из цепких объятий сна. Пахло кофе, булочками и, кажется, яичницей. 

– Давай, поторапливайся. В душ и за стол. Жрать хочу, уже одиннадцать.

– И куда ты спешишь? – удивился Майлз, неохотно вылезая из-под одеяла.

Тридцать секунд – столько понадобилось ему, чтобы вспомнить, что он здесь делает, да еще в таком виде. И волевым усилием переключиться на текущие дела.

– Завтра днем у нас пересадка на Бете, если ты не забыл. И между рейсами будет достаточно времени для отправки отчета. Не у всех такое либеральное начальство, как у тебя.

– Завидуй молча, – огрызнулся Майлз по дороге в душ.

Ультразвук и лимит воды не располагали к долгому купанию, так что через пять минут он накинул чужой халат и вышел. Брюки и мундир висели на спинке стула, рядом стопочкой лежали чистые сорочка и белье.

– Я посетил твою каюту с ответным визитом, чтобы ты не пугал пассажиров помятым видом. И, кстати, нашел там три новых жучка.

– Сломал?

– Обижаешь. Закольцевал на воспроизведение пустой каюты.

– Думаешь, Цетаганда?

– По моим подсчетам, на корабле с пяток изнывающих от скуки агентов. Так что это мог быть кто угодно. Есть садись, успеешь одеться, – прикрикнул голодный Айвен.

– Если ты так рвешься созерцать мое полуобнаженное тело, то не буду лишать тебя удовольствия, – парировал Майлз, садясь за стол.

Обычная перепалка успокаивала. Но последняя фраза явно была лишней – Айвен мог счесть ее приглашением. Но не счел:

– Даже твоя цыплячья тушка не способна испортить мне аппетит.

Некоторое время они молча жевали. Корабельный кок готовил вполне съедобно. Наконец, сыто поглаживая живот и допивая последние глотки кофе, Майлз отодвинулся от стола:

– Хорошо… проводишь меня до каюты?

– Так и быть, – Айвен ловко сортировал остатки завтрака между подносом и мусорной корзиной, пока Майлз застегивал мундир. – И даже еще раз на жучки проверю.

Им стоило сейчас все обсудить, разобраться. Но Майлз был уверен, что Айвен разговора не начнет. Во-первых, кузен терпеть не мог все личные разборки. Во-вторых, лидерство у него Майлз отобрал в пятилетнем возрасте, и попыток его вернуть Айвен с тех пор не предпринимал. Сам же Майлз, если уж быть с собой честным, банально трусил. Поэтому шансы Иллиана получить приличный отчет, причем вовремя, росли на глазах.

Не думать о белой обезьяне... К девятнадцати часам корабельного времени Майлз завершил не только основной документ, но и пять приложений – рекомендаций для производителей оборудования и разработчиков систем безопасности. И раздумывал, одеться ли к ужину или заказать его в каюту, как он сделал с обедом. Просидевшее полдня в одной позе тело требовало движения, и Майлз бегал из угла в угол. Каюта, даже класса люкс, к такому времяпрепровождению совсем не располагала, и, заполучив очередной синяк от угла койки, Майлз остановился.

Успокойся, сказал он себе. Попробуй думать об этом как о задании. «Проваленном», – злобно усмехнулся внутренний голос. Что, собственно, произошло? Если объективно, без эмоций? Не то чтобы Корделия упустила возможность познакомить сына с десятком методик самоанализа. Но в стрессовых ситуациях навыки, вбитые Иллианом и академией, оказывались привычней и эффективней.

Вынесем за скобки Айвена. Дело не в нем, кузен действовал в полном соответствии со своей гедонистичной натурой. Невольно вспомнился капитан Торн. «Извини, Бел. Адмирал Нейсмит, как оказалось, достаточно бисексуален. А вот лорд Форкосиган тебе – настолько – не доверял». Можно, конечно, зажмуриться и твердить, что это случайность, но повело Майлза конкретно. Опыт с женщинами… и говорить не о чем. Впору заподозрить у себя гомо-, а не бисексуальность. Мать поддержит в любом случае. А остальные? Отец, Грегор, Иллиан? Готов ли он поставить свое будущее под угрозу?

Стук ногой в дверь прервал его размышления.

***

Отчет составлен, второй – для СБ – тоже, ненужная одежда вычищена и сложена в дорожную сумку. Айвен мысленно перебирал список дел. Осталось прихватить еду из буфета – и можно идти к Майлзу. Успокаивать.

Трусом Форкосиган не был, он вообще был одним из самых храбрых людей, известных Айвену. Местами – безумно храбрых. Однако с личной жизнью у Майлза категорически не ладилось. У каждого героя своя пятка Ахиллеса. 

В дверь Айвен постучал ногой, руки были заняты подносами.

– Вечер, – поприветствовал он Майлза, – освобождай место, есть будем.

– Ты растолстеешь и не влезешь в мундир, если будешь столько лопать, – парировал Майлз, сгребая коммуникатор, парализатор и кучу всякой электронной мелочи на кровать.

– Главное – не мало есть, а много бегать, – с достоинством отозвался Айвен, – ну, или выполнять другие физические упражнения.

– Знаю я твои упражнения, – проворчал Майлз. И покраснел вдруг, до кончиков ушей. Местами кузен так и не вышел из подросткового возраста. 

Айвен потрепал его по голове, обнял мимоходом:

– Господи, Майлз, какой ты еще ребенок!

– А ты тогда кто? Педофил?

Майлз вырвался, отряхнулся, демонстративно взял в руку вилку. 

– Ножа не бойся, бойся вилки: один удар – четыре дырки, – продекламировал Айвен, вонзая свою вилку в котлету. – Приятного аппетита.

Расправившись с ужином и сплавив посуду горничной, Айвен уселся верхом на стул и уставился на Майлза. Тот забрался на койку, вытянув ноги.

– Ну? – спросил Айвен.

– Что ну? – Майлз рассматривал репродукцию на стене с таким вниманием, какого заслуживал не всякий секретный документ.

– Ну и что ты надумал в этой безумной своей голове? – уточнил Айвен.

– Метишь на место графини Форкосиган?

Майлз, конечно, имел в виду «на место штатного семейного психоаналитика» и через минуту его собеседник это понял. Но в первый момент мысль Айвена пошла в совершенно другом направлении:

– Только не говори, что решил зарегистрировать брак на Бете. Я против! И почему не ты – леди Форпатрил?

– Потому что я ближе к трону? – привычно парировал Майлз последнюю подколку, потом закрыл лицо руками, застонал. – Прекрати! Я и без твоих плоских шуточек в раздерганных чувствах.

– Ладно, я понял, свадьба отпадает. Хотя тетя Корделия была бы рада.

– Я, к несчастью, не настолько бетанец.

– И в данном случае я уже готов об этом пожалеть. Бетанцы ко многим вещам относятся проще.

– Ты тоже от них недалеко ушел.

Айвен кивнул, принимая справедливый упрек. Что поделать, моногамия его не прельщала. И прибавил уже серьезно:

– Вариант «сделай вид, что ничего не было» у тебя всегда есть в запасе. Я, сам понимаешь, трепаться не буду.

– Спасибо. Я думаю об этом.

Благодарность Майлза звучала искренне, однако неплохо знавший кузена Айвен уловил в ней оттенок горечи. Он пересел на кровать, развернул братца лицом к себе:

– Майлз, скажи, ты сам чего хочешь? 

Газ под нужным давлением можно загнать в любой сосуд. Но если стенки не выдержат – позже рванет так, что никому мало не покажется.

– Хочу, – протянул Майлз задумчиво, будто сама концепция желания была ему чужда. – А это имеет значение?

Айвен опешил: ему показалось, что все либеральное воспитание тети Корделии вдруг куда-то исчезло, и перед ним сидит помолодевший и измельчавший клон даже не Эйрела – Петра Форкосигана. 

– Для меня – имеет, – ответил он Майлзу кратко. И пусть понимает, как хочет.

– Интересно, что ты запоешь, если я захочу от тебя нормального секса?

– Нормального – в смысле анального? – невольно получилось почти в рифму. Майлз кивнул, заалев кончиками ушей. – Ну, от пения, в интересах соседей, я, пожалуй, воздержусь, а все остальное… возьми смазку в кармане моего мундира – вставать лень.

Майлз, недоверчиво покосившись на него, все же полез в карман. Вытащил тюбик, покрутил, спросил растеряно:

– Ты что, серьезно?

Айвен тяжело вздохнул, обхватил братца за талию, прижал к себе:

– Абсолютно. Размер твой я видел и щупал, физического вреда ты мне не причинишь. Есть приличный шанс, что мне понравится. Шантажировать ты меня, надеюсь, не собираешься? Огласка же и тебя компрометирует. Так что хочешь – вперед.

Айвен лукавил. Полноценный, «умышленный» секс увеличивал сложность и без того непростой ситуации на порядок. Но отказ Айвена мог вызвать у кузена либо приступ тяжелого самоуничижения, либо желание додавить, настоять на своем. Оба сценария в долговременной перспективе ничего хорошего им не сулили. Поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к нехитрой манипуляции. Результат оказался вполне предсказуем:

– Прости. Я, наверное, не готов, – пробормотал Майлз невнятно.

– Я не тороплюсь, – ободрил его Айвен.

– Можем мы просто… – тут Майлз окончательно смутился, но Айвен понял его правильно.

– Поваляться в кровати, сняв лишнюю одежду? Можем.

***

Вернувшись в столицу, Айвен практически сразу угодил в цепкие лапы начальства, хоть и бывшего. Его вновь временно подчинили коммодору Джолифу, – и это, пожалуй, были единственные хорошие новости. Дальше начинались плохие.

– Есть, сэр. Позвольте заметить, что для экспертизы было бы целесообразно привлечь… 

Джолиф оборвал его на полуфразе. 

– Уровень один. Ты, я, Ушаков.

– Но я же ничего не понимаю в гравидеструкторах! – осмелился возмутиться Айвен.

– Две инспекции уже были. Техническая не нашла ничего, финансовая – пару мелких нарушений, – сухо заметил коммодор. – Возможно, нам не хватает свежего взгляда. Отдохнувшего…

– Да, сэр. Разрешите идти?

– Идите. Данные по тестированию снятого с крейсеров оборудования будут поступать к вам по мере их получения.

Деваться было некуда: чем бы ни руководствовалось начальство, отдавая дело о крупномасштабной диверсии или, что еще хуже, технологической ошибке, всего трем офицерам Генштаба, приказа это не отменяло. Возможно, они лишь подсадные утки, должные отвлечь внимание от настоящих аудиторов, но и в этом случае с Айвена снимут шкуру, не представь он отчета с парой или даже десятком подкрепленных данными гипотез. Прощай, свободное время, светская жизнь, треп в столовой за обедом и прочие приятные глупости. Похоже, ближайшие две-три недели спать Айвен будет на диване в кабинете Джолифа, куда уже перенесли его комм-пульт. 

«Если эксперимент может пойти наперекосяк, то так и будет», – этот закон Айвен вспомнил через полторы недели после первого разговора с коммодором. Данные стыковаться не хотели: неисправные копья были выпущены в разное время, разными орбитальными заводами, по разным стандартам. Ничего общего. С горя Айвен запустил нейронную сеть на массив больших данных. И поехал к Майлзу – в холостяцкой квартире от голода повесилась мышь, а в доме Форкосиганов водилась еда, хотя граф с супругой и отбыли в короткий отпуск на водный курорт.

– Плохо выглядишь, – заметил Майлз, когда они, обменявшись краткими приветствиями, добрались до кухни.

– Работа, – коротко буркнул Айвен.

Жрать хотелось до судорог в желудке. Кажется, он забыл пообедать. А может, и позавтракать – утром контр-адмирал выдернул их на внеплановую встречу. 

– Ладно, ешь. Я поужинал.

Еда, горячая, домашняя. Айвен мог бы расцеловать кузена… впрочем, этим можно заняться и после. А пока – салаты.

– Спасибо.

Айвен наконец почувствовал себя сытым.

– Пожалуйста, – Майлз вертел в руках пустую кружку. – Тебе в гостевой стелить, или…

Судя по смущению кузена, не озвученный вслух вариант не был предложением отправиться домой.

– Или. Но сначала – душ.

– Да уж, ты не розами пахнешь.

Табак, пыль и слабый оттенок плесени начисто забили запах дорогого дезодоранта. Майлз был прав, но Айвен все же хотел оставить последнее слово за собой:

– Потрешь мне спинку?

– Спину – или ниже? – отбил Майлз.

И даже не покраснел, паршивец!

– Это уж на твое усмотрение.

Смущать кузена было весело. И полезно – прежде всего для самого Майлза. Это как с плаванием: шестилетки учатся легко, а взрослого заставить поплыть – та еще задача. Братец правильный возраст для подростковых проблем перерос, и теперь они, как детские болезни, переносились много тяжелее.

– Пошли, Казанова. Я даже выдам тебе полотенце.

– Твоя щедрость не знает границ, о великий лорд!

Лет до десяти они частенько плескались вместе и тут будто вернулись в безмятежные времена. Брызгались – благо сток на полу это позволял без риска устроить потоп; Айвен успешно поймал кузена и намылил ему голову шампунем – а заодно и лицо. Тот смешно отфыркивался от пены, размахивая вслепую душевой лейкой. 

Поэтому вопрос Айвена «Ты меня трахать сегодня будешь?» прозвучал не к месту.

Майлз замер на секунду, потом деловито смыл пену, отдал душ Айвену. Нахмурился и нехотя уточнил:

– Я должен прямо сейчас ответить?

– Желательно. Потому что, если да, – я тебя выгоню и устрою себе клизму с последующим промыванием. Если нет – хватит и тщательного мытья.

Айвен не смаковал этот физиологический аспект анального секса. Но… Майлз должен был знать. Это с ним кузен мог предпочесть сугубо активную позицию, другой партнер – другие привычки.

– Тогда – нет. Некрофилия меня точно не увлекает, а ты выглядел как человек, готовый уснуть стоя. И если я хочу в постели что-то шевелящееся, тебя отсюда пора вытаскивать.

Одеваться они не стали – вытерлись, залезли на пару минут в мини-сауну и нагишом отправились в постель. Айвен с наслаждением вытянулся на чистых простынях. Даже жесткая койка Майлза была лучше осточертевшего дивана в кабинете.

– Тебе когда в штаб? – спросил Майлз, устраиваясь рядом.

– Собирался к десяти, результаты жду к двенадцати.

– Завтра же суббота.

– Скажи это моему начальству – я и забыл, когда спал на нормальной койке.

– И что за дерьмо на вас свалилось?

– Уровень один. Даже намекать не буду. Ты слишком много болтаешь – нервы?

На честный ответ Айвен не рассчитывал – кузен ненавидел признаваться в собственной слабости. А зря:

– Мне страшно, Айвен. Я тут висел на стенке у фтизиатра и всерьез подумывал заслать леди Элис посвататься к более-менее подходящей фор-леди. Жениться и забыть все это, как кошмарный сон.

– Благополучный лорд Форкосиган и адмирал Нейсмит с кучей любовников всех трех полов? – предположил Айвен.

– Не исключено.

– Но ты с матушкой не говорил, она бы меня уже обрадовала, – констатировал Айвен. – Не успел?

– Одумался. Возвращаться домой к чужому человеку… нет. Не хочу. Да и не закончится это ничем хорошим.

Ну да, муж в дверь – любовник в окно. 

– Не так страшен черт… ты же всегда плевал на общественное мнение. Родители тебя поддержат. – Имя «Джес» Айвен вслух не произнес, но в этом и не было необходимости. – Иллиан – ты для него полезен со своими наемниками, так что хоть с овцами трахайся. Что тебя на самом деле тревожит? Мнение Грегора? Так расскажи ему сам и не парься попусту.

– Мы же собрались заниматься сексом, а не поиметь друг друга в мозг, – проворчал Майлз, недвусмысленно ущипнув его за ягодицу.

Откровенный перевод темы означал, что Айвен попал по больному. И пока кузен сам не разберется, лишнего слова из него не вытянешь. 

– Я только за.

Перекатившись, Айвен втащил на себя Майлза. Чихнул: чуть влажные волосы кузена щекотали нос. 

– Будь здоров! – пожелал Майлз, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Короткий укус за сосок невольно подбросил Айвена вверх. В этот раз кузен решил проявить инициативу. Так что Айвен придержал Майлза за талию, в остальном предоставив тому свободу действий. Пусть кусается.

Завелся Майлз быстро: пара минут щипков, укусов и ногтей в ягодицы – и он уже энергично терся вставшим членом о пах Айвена, задевая жесткие волоски. «Кончит минуты через полторы, – подумал Айвен лениво. – И пусть. Я потом как-нибудь». Он крепко сжал задницу Майлза, помял. Приподнял голову, слегка прикусил кузену мочку уха. Ответом стал тяжелый длинный полустон-полувздох и горячая сырость на чувствительном от трения члене. Майлз обмяк. Айвену, похоже, предстояла прогулка до ванной и самостоятельное избавление от стояка.

Он аккуратно переложил Майлза на кровать, прикрыл пледом и начал подниматься. 

– И куда ты с этим собрался? – рука Майлза ловко ухватила его за вздыбленный член. – Двигайся.

Похоже, кузен решил о нем позаботиться. Айвен придвинулся ближе, залез под плед. Майлз прижался к нему сбоку, закинув ногу – будто удерживая. Чужая рука дрочила Айвену уверенно, но не ритмично, постоянно меняя хват. Однако оголодавшему от вынужденного воздержания телу и этого хватило. Айвен еще успел почувствовать, как Майлз обтирает его краем простыни – и отключился, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

Разбудил его звонком Джолиф – в семь. У контр-адмирала появились новые идеи, их с Ушаковым ждали к девяти. Свободное утро накрылось… как обычно.

***

Вызову к императору Майлз не удивился: операция на Цетаганде была достаточно интересной и достаточно деликатной, чтобы требовать личного отчета. А вот рассказывать ли Грегору о некоторых аспектах их с Айвеном отношений, он не мог решить до последнего. Колебания заметил Иллиан, тоже присутствовавший на встрече:

– Лейтенант Форкосиган, вы ничего не хотите добавить к своему докладу? – не отрываясь от комм-пульта, поинтересовался глава службы безопасности.

– Хочу, – признался Майлз негромко, – но...

Он кинул умоляющий взгляд на Грегора.

В курсе истории военного дела им читался раздел «Уставные и неуставные отношения» – как подозревал Майлз, не без прямого или косвенного влияния графини Форкосиган. Для молодых здоровых лбов большая часть материала стала лишь поводом для многочисленных пошлых шуток, но кое-что Майлз запомнил.

Правило «не спрашивай – не говори» применялось во многих армиях старой Земли в двадцатом веке. Подразумевалось, что подчиненный не афиширует свою ориентацию, а начальник о ней не спрашивает. При всех достоинствах этого подхода для гомосексуалиста в армии сохранялась угроза шантажа – за оглаской, как правило, следовало увольнение. В дальнейшем борьба сексуальных меньшинств за свои права привела к пересмотру данной нормы…

На дворе давно не двадцатый век, и Барраяр не Земля. В армии встречаются и открытые гомосексуалисты. Но пока они с Айвеном не пришли на светский прием, держась за руки, угроза шантажа сохраняется. Если… если вышестоящее начальство не в курсе ситуации.

– Майлз, – хмуро заметил Грегор, – ты же понимаешь: если дело касается вопросов безопасности, я буду вынужден поставить СБ в известность.

– Я на это рассчитываю, – согласно кивнул Майлз.

Он не надеялся скрыть произошедшее от Иллиана. Но рассказывать в присутствии шефа ему было бы неловко.

– Хорошо. Сир, я вернусь в двадцать ноль-ноль, у нас остались еще вопросы, – и Иллиан вышел.

Майлз краем глаза заметил, как Грегор уверенно переключил один из скрытых микрофонов на личный комм Иллиана. Что ж, так даже проще.

– Вина? – предложил Грегор.

– Давай. Мне не помешает.

Майлз уставился на бордовую жидкость в бокале, будто надеясь отыскать в ней ответы. Он боялся, что император не одобрит. Не только на служебно-карьерном, но и на личном уровне ему было важно услышать мнение Грегора.

– Сам расскажешь, где накосячил, или мне выпытывать придется? – Грегор поставил свой бокал на стол.

– Почему сразу накосячил? – возмутился Майлз.

– Потому что Иллиан, прочитав твой шедевр бюрократического творчества, предположил, что только глобальный косяк мог заставить тебя это написать?

– Не только, – буркнул Майлз неохотно. – Он не принял во внимание мое желание отвлечься.

– От чего? Или от кого? Судя по отчету, ты где-то припрятал десяток трупов.

– От Айвена.

– Не говори, что вы умудрились подраться. Мне казалось, данный этап в ваших отношениях миновал к шести годам.

Майлз покрутил в руках бокал, залпом допил вино.

– Не подраться. Переспать.

Взгляд Грегора стал нечитаемым.

– Повтори, – холодно потребовал он.

– Мы трахались с Айвеном, – Майлз выдал не допускающую разночтений формулировку.

– И кто был инициатором сего безобразия?

Майлз вздрогнул. Он не мог понять, что взбесило Грегора – но то, что император сердит, слышал отчетливо.

– Я. Никто. Это случайно получилось.

Он понимал, что по-дурацки оправдывается, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Мы говорим о единственном эпизоде? – в голосе императора звучал понятный скепсис.

Ну да, в таком случае они уж точно не стали бы посвящать в это третьих лиц, это для Грегора было очевидно. 

– Нет.

– Это безумие, Майлз, ты сам это понимаешь?

– Да, – Майлз виновато склонил голову.

Хоть и не понимал ничего. Ну да, скандал в случае огласки будет феерический. И их позиции в списке наследников под вопросом. Но Грегор лояльно относился к другим проступкам лорда Форкосигана, и такая реакция стала неприятным сюрпризом.

– Майлз, – голос стал мягче, но в серых глазах притаился лед. – Если я потребую… нет – попрошу прекратить эту связь, ты согласишься?

На такой вопрос есть только один ответ.

– Да, сир.

– Я поговорю с лордом Форпатрилом. И приму решение. Надеюсь, до этого момента вы сможете обойтись без близких контактов?

– Разумеется, – кивнул Майлз.

Айвена надо будет предупредить. И удержать лицо до конца встречи, даже если хочется разбить дурацкий бокал и уйти, хлопнув дверью.

– А теперь расскажи мне о Райском Саде…

***

– Что скажете, Иллиан?

Император хотел казаться невозмутимым, но, чтобы обмануть шефа СБ, ему не хватало лет тридцати опыта.

– Дерьмо, – не стал стесняться в выражениях Иллиан. – Нет, сейчас мне это даже на руку, но в принципе…

Связь лорда-наследника Форкосигана и лорда Форпатрила ломала массу просчитанных политических раскладов. А у аналитиков и без того работы хватало: Разъяренный Генштаб требовал срочно решить проблему с гравидеструкторами. С другой стороны, если привлечь к работе Майлза, то маленький грязный секрет – то, что им сейчас требуется.

– И что делать? – спросил Грегор. – Куда вы планировали перевести Майлза?

Иллиан принял решение. Все равно с Барраяра того выпускать нельзя, пусть Цетаганда вначале поумерит свой интерес к лорду Форкосигану.

– Медики рекомендовали ему два месяца провести на планете. Так что лейтенант Форкосиган поработает в службе внутренней безопасности СБ. Благо отчеты, как выяснилось, писать умеет.

– Вы хотите привлечь Майлза к делу о копьях?

– Да.

Задача штатным аудиторам не поддалась. А серия негласных проверок показала, что проблема вышла далеко за пределы отдельного сектора или экспортных поставок.

– И чем вам поможет этот казус? – полюбопытствовал Грегор.

Классика работы с двойными агентами: дайте противнику материал для шантажа, не ждите, пока тот обнаружит его сам. Результат вам может очень не понравиться. Тем более в случае Майлза – адмирала Нейсмита.

– Есть у меня нехорошее предположение… – объяснил Иллиан. – Не исключено, что в слепоте предыдущего аудита замешан шантаж. Если они попытаются проделать этот трюк с Майлзом…

– То наткнутся на его шашни с Форпатрилом, не на секретные операции, – понял Грегор. – Ладно, пускай перебесятся сами.

Иллиан подумал, что попадись они с поличным – и зонтиком «служебной необходимости» от шторма общественного мнения Майлза не прикрыть, но есть шанс соблюсти хоть какие-то приличия. С другой стороны, если парень будет делать карьеру в СБ – к грязи и крови придется привыкнуть. А вот Грегор его беспокоил – реакция никак не соответствовала позиции «потенциальный политический кризис». Иллиан попытался осторожно «прощупать воду»:

– Может быть, вам стоит обсудить происходящее с графиней Форкосиган, сир?

При упоминании Корделии Грегор вздрогнул. Давай, вспоминай, что Майлз во всем, кроме крови – твой младший брат. И пришел он к тебе в изрядном раздрае, это Иллиан понял даже через паршивую резервную камеру. А ты, вместо того чтобы успокоить и объяснить, изобразил перед ним сердитого сюзерена.

– Нет, – сказал Грегор. – Никаких обсуждений, никакой огласки. Узнай об их связи Совет графов – меня моментально женят на первой подходящей фор-леди. Я не готов на такие жертвы ради распущенности Айвена и любопытства Майлза.

Все гораздо сложнее, Грегор пытался от него отделаться полуофициальной отмазкой. К тому же сам себе противоречил, дав добро на использование Майлза в качестве подсадной утки. Все еще хуже, чем Саймон предполагал. Ладно, с Иллианом он об этом говорить не хочет и не будет – сам бы хоть задумался:

– Вы понимаете, что приказывать лордам в этом вопросе вы права не имеете?

– Конечно, – кивнул Грегор. – Я лишь пытался уяснить, насколько Майлз влип в эти отношения.

Иллиан окончательно потерял нить рассуждений, переспросил:

– Не вижу связи.

– Будь это совсем случайностью, лорд Форкосиган бы встал на дыбы из принципа. Особенно с его бетанским воспитанием. Влюбись он, паче чаяния, в Айвена – тоже ощетинился бы всеми колючками, защищая Форпатрила. 

– Но тут он с вами безропотно согласился, – напомнил Иллиан.

– Отстаивать то, что считает личной прихотью, Майлз не приучен. Да и традиционно-негативного отношения к гомосексуализму не чужд, как ни странно.

Иллиан недоверчиво хмыкнул, но продолжать диалог не стал. Бесполезно. Пока – бесполезно, в двадцать с хвостом мы все идиоты. Только уходя, мягко заметил:

– Ревность вам не идет, сир.

Грегор уронил стилус.

***

После встречи с Майлзом работа вновь взяла Айвена в оборот: дома он ночевал одну ночь из трех. Поэтому сразу два сообщения: «Я рассказал о нас Грегору. Он сердит» от Майлза и официальное приглашение на аудиенцию к императору, через три дня, – застали его несколько врасплох. Время и место визита – утро, запасная гостиная, – также говорили о недовольстве Верховного главнокомандующего. Будь у Айвена побольше времени, он бы издергался, но авральный рабочий режим его доконал. Даже времени заехать домой и переодеться к визиту хватило впритык. Неудивительно, что он умудрился уснуть в ожидании Грегора прямо на стуле.

– Лорд Форпатрил! – Айвен пошевелился. Кажется, его кто-то звал. – Айвен, да проснись же ты!

Рука тряхнула его за плечо.

– Простите, сир, – вскочил он и вытянулся по струнке.

Да уж, хорошенькое начало для беседы. Наверняка он еще больше разозлил Грегора.

– Твоя бурная личная жизнь начинает мешать служебным обязанностям, – укорил его император.

Айвен оторопел. Из всей личной жизни со времени возвращения на Барраяр он мог припомнить разве что ту встречу с Майлзом. Все два часа в промежутке от «наелся» до «отрубился».

– Никак нет, сир. 

Объяснять бесполезно. Отвечать надо коротко и по-уставному. Так выговор быстрей закончится.

Вошел один из младших оруженосцев с двумя чашками кофе. Грегор махнул рукой:

– Да садись ты, не строй из себя солдафона.

Айвен молча сел, потянулся к кофе. Сонный мозг отказывался воспринимать происходящее. Если уж любимчику Майлзу прилетело на орехи, то лейтенант Форпатрил ожидал любой гадости – вплоть до перевода черт-те куда. Неформальный разговор в картину не вписывался.

– Разнос ты переживешь, не просыпаясь, – объяснил загадку своего поведения Грегор. – Мне же любопытно, как ты собираешься оправдываться.

– Виноват, сир.

– Солдат должен иметь вид придурковатый... Считай, я поверил. Так чья эта была «светлая» идея, твоя или Майлза?

Айвен на минуту задумался, не стоит ли снова прикинуться непонятливым болваном, но все же не рискнул:

– Так получилось, – склонил он голову.

– Получилось у них, – проворчал Грегор. – Ну ладно, дело молодое, бывает. Продолжать-то зачем? Любопытство заело?

Вообще-то это их с Майлзом личное дело. Айвен не совсем понимал, на кой Майлзу одобрение Грегора – но, как обычно, пошел на поводу. И чем-то при этом они Грегора рассердили. Чем?

– Любопытство заело кое-кого другого, насколько я вижу, – сказал Айвен, импровизируя на ходу. – Майлз ведь постеснялся объяснить подробно?

– Естественно, – проигнорировал Грегор первую часть реплики.

– Он вломился ко мне в каюту в неподходящий момент. – Айвен неприличным жестом обозначил, насколько момент был неподходящим. – Я решил (и думал при этом отнюдь не головой, как ты догадываешься) вовлечь Майлза в процесс. Он не отказался. И сам завелся по ходу. Ну и…

Грегор прикрыл глаза, и Айвен готов был поклясться, что тот наглядно представляет описанную картину. И ему кажется, или император слегка покраснел?

– Нарочно не придумаешь. Умеешь ты влипать в приключения! 

Айвен нахмурился. Это он-то? Да в отсутствие Майлза он, можно сказать, образец благоразумия… для фора. Грегор поднял с пульта стилус, повертел в руках, тыкнул в сторону Айвена: ни дать ни взять преподаватель перед завзятым двоечником. Того и гляди влепит пару нарядов вне очереди:

– Это не объясняет твоего дальнейшего поведения. 

Услышав подробности, император уже заметно смягчился. Не думал же он, что Майлз с цветами и на коленях предложил ему руку и сердце? Или наоборот? Но теперь Айвену требовалось объяснить Грегору то, что он сам чуял лишь интуитивно.

– С Майлзом все сложно, – вздохнул Айвен. – Это как контролируемый взрыв.

Как гласила лекция по разминированию, «если устройство полностью собрано и готово к запуску, то в нем есть инициирующая цепь. Она вызывает или нагрев, или удар по детонатору, а заряд детонатора, в свою очередь, приводит в действие основной заряд».

– Ты говоришь, что…

«…чтобы избежать взрыва основного заряда, между ним и детонатором помещают защитный экран. При успешном контролируемом взрыве основной заряд остается невредимым и уничтожается только чувствительная часть взрывного устройства». Айвену по дружбе досталась роль защитного экрана: «кто доброволец? Ты, ты, и ты!»

– Я говорю, что до лорда Форкосигана наконец дошло, что он отнюдь не гетеросексуален. И, за исключением совсем уж незаконных методов, я не знаю способа лишить его этого знания. Или ты предпочел бы видеть на моем месте кого-нибудь другого? Кого?

Из ближайшего окружения Майлза о сложностях с его ориентацией догадывались почти все. Айвен предполагал, но помалкивал. Тетя Корделия пыталась – безуспешно, впрочем – объяснить Майлзу, что это нормально. Матушка… леди Элис планировала мероприятия по минимизации ущерба, стань вдруг сей факт достоянием общественности. Дядя Эйрел упорно не замечал, а Майлз – замечать в упор не хотел. Как выяснилось, Грегор тоже предпочитал в данном вопросе страусиную политику.

– Ты же его не любишь, – протянул Грегор задумчиво.

Даже так? Сир, Вы топчете все нормы негласного форского этикета казенными сапогами!

– Майлз – мой брат и друг. Этого достаточно, – отрезал Айвен.

Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше.

– Майлз тебя тоже не любит.

Утверждение с оттенком вопроса. Сир, зачем это вам?

– Зато доверяет – это для него сейчас важней. Грегор, скажи, в чем твоя проблема? Тут ведь что-то личное, – тут паззл в голове у Айвена наконец сложился в четкую картину. – Ты что, ревнуешь?

– Я столь очевиден? – риторически спросил Грегор.

Он сложил чашки на поднос, открыл дверь и отдал охраннику. Сказал тому что-то негромко. Уловка, чтобы скрыть смущение и протянуть время, но Айвен тоже порадовался краткому перерыву в разговоре.

– Не Майлзу, – успокоил Грегора Айвен, когда тот вернулся в кресло. – Он так и не понял, чего ты разозлился. Кто еще… Иллиан?

– Он самый.

Эта ревность – отголосок детских отношений в их общей компании или что-то большее? Айвен был бы не прочь узнать ответ на этот вопрос, но лезть в гадючью яму чужих комплексов не собирался. В крайнем случае, можно привлечь графиню Форкосиган. А он, пожалуй, останется в любимом амплуа «этот болван Айвен».

– Кто бы сомневался, – пожал он плечами.

– Все-таки, лорд Форпатрил, – хруст костяшек сжатых пальцев Грегора неприятно резанул ухо, – я рекомендовал бы вам прекратить неуставные отношения.

Чего?

– Со всем уважением, сир… данное предложение не отвечает духу и букве соглашений между императором и аристократией. Я, конечно, могу ошибаться – поэтому планирую в ближайшее время проконсультироваться по этому вопросу с леди Элис Форпатрил.

– Айвен, а ты не охамел часом?

Охамел. И еще не выспался.

– Грегор. На данный момент я вижу лишь одно основание для прекращения наших отношений – нежелание Майлза их продолжать. Все остальные аргументы будут носить сугубо рекомендательный характер.

А все «рекомендатели» – следовать по известному адресу. Но об этом Айвен все же промолчал.

Ночью Айвену приснилась невыразимая муть. Мультяшного вида Грегор кидал в него копья, требуя вернуть Майлза. Айвен пытался объяснить, что Майлза никто не забирал, вот он, дрыхнет в гнезде на дереве – он сегодня птица, но Грегор, в короне набекрень, продолжал доставать из шкафа копья и швырять в Айвена. Почему-то только зеленые.

– Почему ты выбираешь зеленые? – крикнул Айвен на бегу.

– Потому что они мне по руке, – ответил Грегор.

Айвен пригнулся, уворачиваясь от летящего копья и проснулся. 

А на следующий день они с Ушаковым, наконец, нашли общее звено – у всех дефектных гравидеструкторов было одинаковое ядро силовой установки. Абсолютно исправное ядро.

***

Неделя после отчета прошла хлопотно. Майлз бегал по процедурам, в перерывах много читал об истории и принципах работы тяговых лучей и гравидеструкторов – Иллиан предупредил, что следующее его задание, уже как сотрудника отдела внутренних расследований, будет связано с производством этих устройств. Пытался разобраться в себе – без особого, впрочем, успеха. С Айвеном не встречался – тот был днем и ночью занят в штабе, да и не тянуло Майлза нарушать императорский запрет.

Стоило бы пообщаться с матерью, но после реакции Грегора говорить еще кому-то о случившемся Майлз не хотел. Ему нужна была не столько безоговорочная поддержка, сколько реальное понимание собственных перспектив с учетом вновь открывшихся обстоятельств. А с этим Корделия, с ее бетанским прошлым, помочь не могла.

Все же корень проблемы – а заодно некоторые особенности собственного поведения – Майлз осознал. Половое созревание поймало его на Бете, и, казалось бы, там возможностей для экспериментов с собственной сексуальностью было более чем достаточно. Но… невзирая на все старания родителей, шепоток «мутант» за спиной он слышал нередко. И усугублять инаковость еще и с этой стороны ему не хотелось. Хотелось – быть первым среди равных. Поэтому он и отворачивался гордо от флиртовавших с ним ровесников мужского пола. И говорил, что недостаточно бисексуален.

Если бы все ограничилось лишь этим, то рано или поздно тело бы взяло свое. Но тут Майлз перехитрил сам себя – от желания он отгородился страхом. Стоило ему представить себя в постели, голым и беспомощным, с физически более сильным партнером, как все опускалось. Причем буквально. Но бояться Айвена, с которым еще горшок делили, нельзя. Тело же, и так доведенное до ручки непрерывным созерцанием недоступных и прекрасных аут-леди, оторвалось по полной.

Негодование Грегора застало его врасплох. Настолько, что он даже не стал просить объяснений. А каждая попытка анализа заканчивалась острым желанием не то напиться, не то устроить истерику. Ему не хватало Айвена – не как любовника, а как человека, способного взять за шкирку и вернуть на стезю очевидных решений и торжества здравого смысла. Предстоящий визит к Иллиану немного пугал: еще одного выговора нервы Майлза могли и не выдержать.

Однако шефа СБ в первую очередь интересовали гравидеструкторы:

– Ты все материалы прочел? – спросил Иллиан, не дожидаясь, пока подчиненный усядется в кресло.

Заключительный цикл физиотерапии закончился буквально пару часов назад, и двигался Майлз осторожно.

– Все. Я не нашел там данных о самом задании. Будет дополнительная информация?

– Дополнительная информация была у пяти предыдущих проверяющих, – Иллиан отложил бумаги в сторону, внимательно посмотрел на Майлза. – У четырех результат нулевой. А пятый…

Майлз терпеливо ждал. 

– …я послал одного из самых надежных моих людей. Капитан Дерюгин участвовал еще в ликвидации мятежа Фордариана. Результат – гибель его супруги в результате несчастного случая. И капитан, который выжег себе мозги нейробластером в архиве СБ.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я исследовал обстоятельства его гибели? – спросил Майлз.

– Это наша официальная версия. Обычное поручение для лейтенанта отдела внутренних расследований.

– Есть неофициальная?

– Да. Ты едешь на Южный континент: оттуда, с завода по сборке управляющих цепей для гравидеструкторов, Дерюгин вылетел на похороны супруги. Вместе с тобой, в качестве военного инспектора от Генштаба, будет работать лейтенант Форпатрил. Полагаю, налаживать сотрудничество вам не придется?

Майлз смутился под пристальным взглядом Иллиана:

– Вы уверены? Император…

– Разрешил. По крайней мере, до конца операции.

С одной стороны, информации Иллиан между делом выдал достаточно. С другой – лучше все уточнить, пока есть такая возможность:

– Насколько я понял, ситуация такова. Есть проблема с эксплуатацией гравидеструкторов. Скорее всего – с экспортным их вариантом. Какая точно – разбираться нам с Айвеном предстоит на месте.

– Почти правильно. Большая часть первичных данных уже поступила к лейтенанту Форпатрилу, остальные станут доступны по запросу. Вот обрабатывать вам их предстоит самостоятельно. К моему сожалению, дефект касается всех модификаций – хотя ходовые испытания и проходят успешно, на последних учениях возникли некоторые нештатные ситуации…

Которые в боевой обстановке могли бы привести к гибели корабля и экипажа.

–… брак в производстве замечен не так давно, но и не вчера, – вернул Иллиан его к анализу ситуации.

– Предыдущие контролеры ничего не нашли, но вместо матерых аудиторов вы зачем-то посылаете двух салаг-лейтенантов. Полагаю, это связано с гибелью Дерюгина?

– Угадал. – Иллиан невесело усмехнулся. – Сказал бы я, что требуется «свежий взгляд», но это не совсем так. 

– Скорее уж «подсадная утка», – понял Майлз. – Вы считаете, что проверяющих подкупали или шантажировали, а капитана не смогли и потому убрали. 

Иллиан кивнул:

– Мы имеем дело с профессиональными, давно внедренными агентами. Группы, занятые промышленным саботажем, и группа ликвидации могут быть автономны. Мы обязаны выявить всех.

Утечка такого уровня в СБ – а Майлз знал, что в архив посторонним хода нет – пугала. Да и гравидеструкторы… не будь копье «Принца Зерга» в три раза длинней, кто знает, чем бы закончилась их встреча с флотом Цетаганды.

– Мы сделаем все возможное, – кивнул Майлз. – Что я могу рассказать лейтенанту Форпатрилу?

– Все, что касается официальной версии. Ваше поведение должно выглядеть естественно. А шантаж, как ты сам понимаешь, безопасней покушения на убийство.

То есть их связь с Айвеном практически выставлялась напоказ, как приманка. Нет, рационально Майлз мог оценить эффективность такого подхода. Но избавиться от легкого привкуса предательства на языке не получалось.

– Это приказ? – уточнил он.

– Да, лейтенант Форкосиган, это – приказ, – со вздохом подтвердил Иллиан. – До окончания операции вам предстоит поддерживать интимные отношения с лордом Форпатрилом. Вне зависимости от вашего на то желания. У нас грязная работа, Майлз.

Это уже не грязь, а целый сель! Майлз сжал зубы и уточнил:

– А после задания?

– А после – император предполагает, что у тебя хватит благоразумия вернуться к нормальному поведению. По его точным словам, «пускай перебесятся сами».

Маркеры в словах и поведении Иллиана были почти незаметны, но Майлз знал шефа СБ много лет:

– Вы не согласны, – сказал он задумчиво. 

– Не согласен, – подтвердил Иллиан, поднимаясь. – Но это все, что я готов сказать по этому вопросу. Разве что могу посоветовать расспросить лорда Форпатрила о его визите к императору.

– Спасибо.

Майлз тоже встал, коротко отдал честь и вышел. Ему было над чем подумать.

***

Путь до промышленного кластера на Южном континенте неблизок. Монорельс, катер – до станции и обратно, грузовой аэрокар. Суборбитал был бы быстрей, но маршрут планировали так, чтобы инспектор мог попутно проверить условия транспортировки и хранения отдельных узлов и готовой продукции. Попутчик – сосед в каюте монорельса – ему попался толковый. Из его трепа Айвен выудил, пожалуй, не меньше, чем из огромного массива неструктурированных данных, полученных от начальства.

На заводе управляющих цепей Жорж Елохин работал уже десять лет. Начинал инженером по технике безопасности, потом выучился на энергетика и перешел в отдел обслуживания. Сочетанием французского имени и русской фамилии он был обязан родителям. В столицу Елохин приехал по делам – новые установки пришли с неполной документацией, пришлось консультироваться у специалистов столичной электростанции.

– Тебя к нам надолго отправили? – поинтересовался Жорж, раскладывая на столике нехитрый перекус.

Никакого почтения к аристократии коренной уроженец Южного континента не испытывал и на «ты» перешел сразу.

– Инспекция по результатам учений. За пару недель думаю управиться, – пожал плечами Айвен, вытряхивая свой термос из сумки. Перед отъездом он заскочил к леди Элис, и Мари вручила ему пакет с едой.

– Зря. Тебе у нас понравится, – Жорж сноровисто резал колбасу. – Нормальный город, широкие улицы, для начальства – закрытый коттеджный поселок. Там же и гостиница для командировочных, квартирного типа. Рядом озеро, лес… правда, без соответствующей одежды туда лучше не соваться. Местная флора не очень дружелюбна.

– Терраформирование у вас не проводили?

– Нет. Если не считать лесопарка – предыдущий начальник первого отдела, с приличными связями мужик, выбил на него деньги из бюджета. Засадил земными деревьями пару тысяч акров, притащил зверушек – ходят слухи, что не только обычных, но и выведенных на Цетаганде.

– И что, добился успехов? – заинтересовался Айвен.

– Да ладно, какой успех – охотился он там по большей части с приятелями. За что, собственно, и полетел с должности при Форкосигане. А парк остался, зверушки-то не виноваты. Правда, некоторые из них зубастые, так что без парализаторов народ туда гулять не ходит.

Айвен подумал, что на эту диковину им стоило бы взглянуть – Майлзу должно понравиться, он любит произведения цетских генетиков.

– Сам завод, наверное, здоровый?

– А то! – с гордостью отозвался Жорж. – Вот как ты думаешь, сколько у нас производственных линий?

Айвен прикинул: ну пара должна быть для тяговых лучей, еще одна – для экспортной модификации копья, и две – для своих кораблей.

– Пять?

– Не угадал, – Жорж усмехнулся. Похоже, Айвен нарвался на служебную шутку. – Одна у нас линия.

– Как одна? – послушно удивился тот. – Копья же разные! А тяговые лучи вообще другое устройство.

– Одна, – собеседник Айвена с аппетитом откусил сразу полбутерброда. – Смотри. Если упрощенно, то копье – это энергетический блок плюс источник гравитационных частиц, управляющий модуль и фильтр. Ну и корпус, куда все это втыкают.

Очень упрощенно. Собственно, по устройству гравитационных установок Айвен и сам мог читать лекции – образование позволяло. Но прерывать собеседника не стал: стереотип «тупой вояка» он всегда эксплуатировал с удовольствием; упрощение иногда позволяло взглянуть на проблему другими глазами; да и среди массива технических сведений часто проскальзывали лакомые кусочки о нарушениях правил и отклонениях от технологии на конкретном заводе.

– Продолжай, – одобрительно кивнул он, подгребая к себе следующий бутерброд.

– Энергетические блоки собирают на лунах, – безопасность, сам понимаешь.

Айвен знал. Более того, следующим пунктом остановки у него как раз и был автоматизированный завод на спутнике. 

– Угу, – кивнул он.

– Финишная сборка идет на орбитальных заводах, ее нельзя проводить на поверхности. Нам же остается производство фильтров, да комплектация их управляющими блоками.

Монорельс замедлил ход, приближаясь к очередной станции. Жорж полез за курткой.

– Хочешь размять ноги? – спросил Айвен.

– Почему бы и нет?

Рассказ Елохин продолжил и на платформе – видно было, что просвещение «необразованного фора» доставляет ему нешуточное удовольствие. Или, как Майлз, Жорж испытывал физическую потребность грузить всех окружающих. Айвен тряхнул головой – кузена он не видел вторую неделю и, невзирая на все объяснения, беспокоился – и заставил себя прислушаться:

– Фильтр – это решетка-фрактал и набор… ну, назовем их кристаллами. По команде процессора кристаллы размещаются в узлах решетки, поток гравитонов, проходя через нее, получает нужные характеристики. Проблема в том, что проверять кристаллы по отдельности – дорого. И точно считать, каких сколько попало в калейдоскоп – тоже. Поэтому их насыпают приблизительно, с запасом, а потом тестируют полученный фильтр.

– И каков же выход? – изобразил заинтересованность Айвен.

– Что получше, у кого кристаллов хватает на сложные фракталы – идут на наши военные корабли. Чуть похуже – на экспорт. Совсем никакие, с большим числом бракованных кристаллов – на тяговые лучи. Это я грубо, на практике категорий не три, а дюжина.

– И что, ровно под план получается? Как это удается? Или излишки складываете в запас, а потом его варьируете? Что делать, если с линии сошло 10 первой категории и 2 двенадцатой, а заказ наоборот?

– Иногда и склады привлекаем. Но чаще «хорошие» фильтры блокируются программно, и используются как «низкий» сорт. Это все равно намного выгодней отдельных производственных линий.

А вот этого Айвен не знал. Если на этапе производства тип будущего устройства не был известен заранее – ошибка могла вылезти хаотично в любом месте. Он представил строительный тяговый луч, который нечаянно отпускал многотонный блок и поморщился.

– Выходит, на барже тяговый луч можно перепрошить или поменять процессор – и готов гравидеструктор? – спросил он.

– Ага, – кивнул Жорж. – Правда, перепрошивка там морочная и кучу кодов доступа потребует – но можно. Так и задумывалось, вообще-то… в случае войны.

Разумно. И понятно, почему о такой возможности особо не распространяются. Айвен прикинул, что по прибытии надо внести коррективы в модели с учетом изложенного – а заодно и перепроверить слова Елохина по заводской документации. А пока стоило сменить тему:

– По-моему, нам пора возвращаться в вагон. Отход через сорок секунд.

Остаток пути Айвен благополучно продрых. На космодроме они с Жоржем расстались: тот путешествовал суборбиталом, а Айвену предстоял полет на спутник. Договорились встретиться на заводе, посидеть потом за чашкой чая.

Стоило Айвену добраться до зала ожидания, как пискнул комм – через сорок минут его ждал шаттл, уже загруженный почтой и продуктами для смотрителей завода. Он успел схватить пакет еды на вынос и пару упаковок чего-то сладкого. Шаттл оказался стандартным, а маршрут Барраяр – Луна-1 любой курсант мог пролететь с закрытыми глазами.

Думать о деле Айвену не хотелось. Да и смысла не было крутить в голове гипотезы, не имея на руках всех фактов. Мысли невольно возвращались к Майлзу – и Грегору, к дурному треугольнику, который нечаянно начал рисовать Айвен.

Изначально, пока Грегор не влез в уравнение – как медведь в посудную лавку, – все складывалось довольно просто. Месяц-другой кувыркания в постели с Майлзом, пока служба не растащит их по разным углам. Кузен свыкнется со своей ориентацией, наберет необходимый опыт, и все будет у него нормально… ну, в его личном варианте нормы. Единственное, что слегка пугало Айвена – возможная огласка и неизбежные при этом нотации матушки и дяди Эйрела. Реакция Грегора поломала всю картину.

Грегор же… не сказать, что его поведение было совсем странным, нет. В паре «старший брат – болезненный и балованный младший» есть два базовых варианта поведения: ревность к родителям и ненависть к брату или собственничество в паре с крайней опекой. Грегор был ближе ко второму, мелкий был «его Майлз». Айвен, выходит, «покушался» даже не на личное имущество – на часть самого Грегора. Добавим сюда несуществующую сексуальную жизнь самого императора… ну да, главное – не размешивать.

Не без лихости причалив шаттл, Айвен застегнул скафандр и вытащил гравиплатформу. Сгрузил туда семь ящиков поставок, сумки и бодро двинулся в сторону причального шлюза, на ходу прикидывая, о чем будет спрашивать дежурных.

– Здравствуйте! Лейтенант Айвен Форпатрил, инспекция Генштаба, – представился он дежурным, оказавшись под куполом жилого блока.

Дежурных оказалось двое – невысокая пышная брюнетка и худой, где-то до плеча Айвену блондин.

– Мишель Чаруш – это я, – вопреки этикету, начала дама. – И Михаил Чаруш. Можно просто Мишель и Мишель.

На брата с сестрой пара походила мало. Супруги? Стоило посмотреть досье заранее, Айвен зря этим пренебрёг. 

– Договорились, – поддержал он неофициальный тон. – Я к вам ненадолго – осмотрю купола и завод – и обратно.

Айвен надеялся уложиться в тринадцать часов – тогда расстояние до Южного космопорта будет минимальным.

– Жаль, – искренне заметила Мишель. – Сами понимаете, развлечений здесь не слишком много. И новый человек…

Все понятно – по сути, эта работа не сильно лучше тюремного заключения. Дама бесстыже строила Айвену глазки – может, второй дежурный все же брат?

– Простите мне мое любопытство – вы родственники?

– Супруги, – заговорил наконец Михаил.

– Для начала я хотел бы осмотреть территорию, – вернулся к делу Айвен.

– До завода час езды на аэрокаре, – заметил Михаил. – Может, мы осмотрим жилой купол и станцию, а после обеда я отвезу вас туда? Правда, не очень понимаю, что там смотреть, но Генштабу виднее.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Айвен.

Жилая зона оказалась совершенно типичной: оранжерея, модуль хозяйственных построек, дом, станция. На станции они задержались:

– По сути, обязанностей у меня две, – сказал Мишель, демонстрируя стройные ряды датчиков. – Два раза в сутки снимать показания и при возникновении аномалий отправлять сообщения на планету. Чистая формальность, по-моему – если на заводе что-то пойдет вразнос, Луна-1 разлетится на части быстрей, чем дойдет сообщение. И еще отправлять шаттлы с готовой продукцией. С автоматикой оказалось слишком просто мухлевать, вот и устроили здесь дежурства. Следующий шаттл будет через неделю, но вы вряд ли собирались настолько задерживаться?

– Не собирался, – подтвердил Айвен. 

С каждой минутой визит сюда казался все более бесполезным. К продукции лунных заводов претензий не было, да и увидеть за силовыми щитами производство, скорее всего, не получится.

– Жалко, конечно, но кто ж здесь застрять захочет… – пожал Михаил плечами.

– А вы? 

Айвену было интересно, что же заставило общительную пару забраться в эту глушь.

– Деньги, – Михаил предложил Айвену кресло, а сам уселся на лабораторный табурет. – Годовой контракт, платят очень неплохо, а тратить некуда. Мишель, она… с деньгами не очень. А мы хотим накопить на квартиру в столице. Может, получится и в университете восстановиться.

– Почему вылетел?

Вопрос был бестактен, но… деньги – хороший мотив для вредителя. И полностью исключать возможность саботажа со стороны человека, контролирующего погрузку, было нельзя.

– Дурак был. Женился, романтика, пошел работать. Не выдержал общей нагрузки.

– И на кого учился?

– На лингвиста.

– Ты откровенен, – заметил Айвен.

– Мне нечего скрывать, да и проверяли нас перед заключением контракта, – Михаил легко соскочил с табурета, – Мишель должна закончить с обедом.

– Слушай, – Айвен замялся. – Тебя не смущает, что твоя супруга… как это помягче сказать… 

– Флиртует со всеми привлекательными мужчинами?

Айвен кивнул.

– Смущает. Но я ее и до свадьбы неплохо знал. Глупо думать, что она враз изменится. – Михаил пожал плечами.

После обеда его отвезли на завод. Как Айвен и предполагал, за мощными силовыми щитами разглядеть что-либо не представлялось возможным, но на всякий случай он добросовестно обследовал периметр. Возвращаться в логово разговорчивой Мишель не особо хотелось.

– Супруга тебя заболтала, – заметил Михаил, когда Айвен лихорадочно придумывал, что еще можно осмотреть на этой каменной глыбе.

– Есть немного, – признался Айвен. 

– Мы можем вернуться на станцию, и ты просмотришь базу отгрузки – это последний пункт в любой инспекторской проверке.

У Айвена, в отличие от нормальных аудиторов, чек-листа не было. Он и сам толком не знал, что ищет. Но ответил коротко:

– Договорились.

Еды избежать не удалось, но то ли Мишель устала, то ли супругу удалось ее урезонить – ужин прошел в приятной тишине. Прощаясь перед отлетом, Айвен дружески щелкнул Михаила по носу и, натягивая скафандр, сказал:

– Выше нос, приятель. Все у вас получится. Будешь в столице – звони, может, и помогу чем.

– Спасибо, – растерянно поблагодарил Михаил. – Только тебе это зачем?

– Просто так.

Не объяснять же, что настырностью и бьющей ключом энергией Мишель напомнила Айвену Майлза, так что было чему посочувствовать. Мысль «кажется, я не один такой идиот» до конца не оформилась, но маячила где-то во внешних кругах сознания, рассчитывающего полет до Южного.

***

Утро Майлза началось с короткого сообщения на комм «Убыл в командировку. Встретимся на Южном» от Айвена и попытки втиснуться в ненавистный типовой мундир лейтенанта СБ. Пообещав себе заказать мундир по индивидуальным меркам у своего портного и на ходу перехватив бутерброд, Майлз умчался на работу.

Инфопакет вместе с доступом к рабочим материалам он получил от секретаря Иллиана. Вместе с ценным советом:

– Лейтенант Форкосиган, начните с осмотра мест происшествия. 

Резонно: если они подсадные утки, то их задача – шуметь как можно больше. Найдя среди груды данных координаты заведующего архивами, Майлз туда и направился. Можно было и в клинику наведаться, порасспросить. Но врач Майлза и так назначил встречу через два дня, а лишний раз соваться в царство медиков… увольте.

Архивариус, полковник Юлиус Зеланис, от появления Майлза особого восторга не испытал, но был безукоризненно вежлив:

– Да, лейтенант, вы можете осмотреть комнату, в которой майор совершил самоубийство. Хотя что вы надеетесь найти после осмотра группы криминалистов и пятерых ваших коллег – я не знаю. К сожалению, не могу позволить себе вас сопроводить, но… – Зеланис нажал кнопку коммутатора. – Лобачека ко мне.

Однокашник Майлза с училища практически не изменился, может, подрос еще на пару сантиметров – Майлз ему и до груди не доставал. И сменил мундир курсанта на форму службы безопасности дворца. Он-то что здесь делал?

Этот вопрос Майлз и задал, как только они вышли из кабинета полковника.

– Привет, Ирвин! Какими судьбами?

– Наряды отбываю, – неохотно проворчал Ирвин Лобачек. – А ты?

Остроумно. Заставлять этих здоровяков чистить картошку странно, а физические нагрузки им только в радость. Опять же, допуск у всех достаточный для работы с архивными материалами. Людей в СБ не хватало хронически, в первую очередь от недостатка кадров страдали архив и хранилище вещественных доказательств.

– Расследую убийство… точнее, самоубийство. Отдел внутренних расследований, – ответил Майлз.

– Понятно. Куда идем?

– Офис пятьдесят три.

В отличие от хранилища, архив располагался на самом верху, недалеко от посадочной площадки – видимо, с расчетом на возможность быстрой эвакуации документов при необходимости.

– Пошли.

Офис был недалеко от кабинета Зеланиса – вверх по лестнице и направо. Дверь его оказалась опечатана. Майлз приложил разрешение, отключая электронную сигнализацию, и разорвал бумажную полоску.

Следов крови и иных жидкостей не было, оружие и тело унесли криминалисты. В комнате пахло пылью и чем-то парфюмерным – следователи, похоже, злоупотребляли дезодорантом. Дышать было тяжело, и Майлз поискал глазами кондиционер или пульт. Да, на его рост здесь мало что было рассчитано:

– Ирвин, будь другом, включи вентиляцию, а то мы тут задохнемся.

Кондиционер зашуршал, прогоняя затхлый воздух, а Майлз, аккуратно обходя меловой контур тела, продолжил осматривать помещение. Типичный офис. Окон нет, как и во всем здании, но на имитирующих подоконник полках стояло несколько цветов. Майлз не взялся бы определить сорт, но, судя по красным тонам – что-то адаптированно-местное. Горшки были с системой автополива, растения успели немного привять. Пустая лейка стояла рядом, и Майлз протянул ее Лобачеку:

– Ирвин, налей воды, пожалуйста.

Лобачек отправился за водой, оставив Майлза безнаказанно шарить по кабинету. Хотя и обшаривать было нечего: видимо, после смерти Дерюгиной ее документы вернули на место. Остался ежедневник с последней записью «аллерголог, кабинет 15», да расклеенные по стеклу записки с кодами архивных документов. На всякий случай Майлз сделал снимок.

Стеллаж тоже не порадовал ничем, кроме ровного слоя пыли. В столе не было тайников, да в нем и полок не было – пластик, сверху стекло и металлические ножки. Обычный офисный стул-кресло. Майлз подозревал, что и все остальные комнаты на этом этаже похожи на эту как две капли воды. Он лениво перелистывал ежедневник, когда с лейкой вернулся Лобачек:

– Лейтенант Форкосиган, мне полить цветы? – спросил он.

– Просто Майлз, Ирвин. А то и я к тебе начну обращаться по званию. Полей, если не трудно. Я до половины не достану. Интересно, Дерюгина была настолько высокой, чтобы их самой поливать? Или почтенная дама каждый раз лезла на стул?

Майлз с сомнением оглядел вертлявую конструкцию. Сам бы он не рискнул взгромоздиться на нее с лейкой.

– Она не поливала их, – ответил вдруг на риторический вопрос Лобачек. – Полковник сам ухаживал за всеми цветами – ну или нам поручал. Дерюгина их терпеть не могла и все порывалась переставить в соседний офис – но не успела.

– Почему? – удивился Майлз.

– Мне кажется, она считала, что аллергия у нее началась от этих цветочков. После очередной их подкормки.

– Ты ее хорошо знал? – поинтересовался Майлз.

– Не очень. Но у меня почти все наряды здесь – полковнику нравится, что я легко могу перебрать верхние полки.

Разговор не мешал Лобачеку поливать цветы. Опустошив лейку, он поставил ее на место и подошел к столу. Чтобы не смотреть на собеседника совсем уж снизу, Майлз встал:

– Расскажи мне о ней. 

– Ты же вроде смерть капитана расследуешь?

– Предполагаю, что они связаны.

– Она добрая была. Детей у них с капитаном не было, так она нас подкармливала – пирожки приносила, бутерброды. Помогала разбирать, где что лежит – архив она хорошо знала, лучше всех остальных. Говорили, что она пришла сюда вместе с Иллианом.

Лобачек пододвинул к себе кресло, сел. Теперь Майлз мог смотреть на него, не задирая головы:

– А ты случайно не знаешь, над чем она работала в последнее время? – спросил он наудачу.

Среди пакета были и записи камер, и выписки из журнала регистрации – но Лобачек и так выдал куда больше, чем Майлз рассчитывал. Может, и тут что скажет?

– Понятия не имею, – не оправдал однокашник его ожиданий. – Хотя… мне кажется, записок здесь было намного больше. Но, может, унесли следователи?

– Я выясню, – кивнул Майлз. 

Ему показалось, что парфюмерный запах усилился. Может, это кто-то в одном с ними вентиляционном контуре жег ароматические свечи? Но кому такая глупость могла взбрести в голову в архиве? Мундир неприятно стискивал горло, и Майлз попытался расстегнуть пуговицу. 

– Сядь. – Лобачек вдруг обхватил его за талию и посадил себе на колени. – Давай, помогу.

Ловкие пальцы расстегнули три верхних пуговицы мундира. В первый миг Майлз почувствовал облегчение – дышать стало намного легче, а потом до него дошло, где он, с кем и в какой позе. Это что, проверка со стороны Иллиана или, не дай бог, Грегора? Не готов ли лорд Форкосиган прыгать в любую койку?

– Ирвин? Ты что делаешь?

– Ничего, – взгляд парня казался немного расфокусированным, а зрачки сузились. – Ты на котенка похож. Такой же мелкий и взъерошенный. Давно хотел это сделать.

Лобачек погладил его по голове, почесал за ухом. Майлз понял, что зла ему Ирвин не желает, организм же на ласку реагировал однозначно. Еще чуть-чуть, и даже мундир ничего не скроет – ему придется долго извиняться. Это опасение заставило Майлза активней шевелить мозгами, да и запах будто бы ослабевал. Настроившись на «командный голос», он громко сказал:

– Ирвин, слушай меня внимательно. В воздухе распылено неизвестное вещество. Необходимо покинуть помещение и доложить руководству.

– Как скажешь, – Лобачек еще раз его погладил и поставил на пол.

Они вышли из кабинета, причем Ирвин выпустил его первым, а лишь потом закрыл дверь и на пульте выставил режим изоляции. Уже в коридоре Майлз нажал кнопку вызова секретариата СБ.

– Лейтенант Форкосиган. В офисе пятьдесят три предположительно постороннее вещество в воздухе. Прошу криминалиста для сбора доказательств.

– Кондиционер включен?

– Режим изоляции.

– Хорошо.

Они дождались криминалиста в коридоре. Недовольный капитан в защитном балахоне поверх мундира спросил:

– Вы лейтенант Форкосиган? Какие брать пробы?

– Воздух, фильтры кондиционера и, наверное, еще землю в горшках. 

– Понял. Результаты будут через неделю, не раньше. И то, если вещество известное. В медицинской помощи нуждаетесь?

Майлз посмотрел на Лобачека, тот покачал головой. Сам Майлз себя чувствовал нормально, так что ответил «нет» за обоих.

– Тогда идите, нечего под дверью стоять.

Действительно, привлекать внимание к офису не стоило.

– Пойдем, – он кивнул Ирвину. – Думаю, полковник переживет твое отсутствие на рабочем месте еще пару часов.

– Меня к тебе до конца дня приставили, – подтвердил Лобачек. – Куда теперь?

– Минус первый этаж, тринадцатый офис.

Это было «гнездо перелетных оперативников», и, насколько Майлз знал, на этой неделе он оказался единственным его обитателем. Добравшись до родного офиса, он с облегчением стянул мундир, повесил в шкаф и налил воду в чайник. Лобачек расположился в кресле для посетителей.

– Сейчас мы посмотрим, что происходило в этом офисе с момента смерти Дерюгиной. К сожалению, более ранние записи были уничтожены, но служба охраны на них ничего криминального не нашла. Поможешь?

– Конечно, – кивнул Лобачек. – Майлз, ты прости, что я тебя как мелкого…

Майлз не стал ждать, какие сравнения еще придумает Ирвин. И уж тем более не стал озвучивать, что чувствовал он себя при этом отнюдь не ребенком.

– Не парься, – использовал он любимое выражение кузена, и добавил «под протокол»: – Находясь под влиянием неизвестного по действию препарата, ты не причинил вреда ни мне, ни себе, ни собственности СБ. Ну что, приступим?

Майлз отдал Лобачеку те записи, на которых вряд ли будет что интересное – осмотр помещения криминалистами, изъятие документов и другие мероприятия. Попросил разметить по фрагментам и результаты занести в таблицу, чтобы потом, при необходимости, посмотреть самому. Себе оставил контроль пустого офиса и ту часть, где в офисе был Дерюгин.

«Кино» они смотрели до вечера. Как и полагалось по инструкции, после смерти Дерюгиной, полковник с двумя сотрудниками проверили кабинет и вынесли архивные материалы по описи. Потом опечатали, и битых два часа ему пришлось проматывать пустую комнату. В офис Дерюгина привел сам Зеланис, но долго не оставался. Хотя нет, через час вернулся, что-то спросил – к тому времени Дерюгин работал на своем планшете, – и, как и Лобачек, полил цветы. 

Дальше уже Майлз достал планшет и начал отсчитывать от момента, когда закрылась дверь. Через пять точка пятнадцать сотых минуты Дерюгин выключил планшет и откинулся в кресле. Через восемь точка семнадцать – сложил руки на столе, уткнулся в них лицом, плечи дрожали. Через десять точка семь достал из кобуры нейробластер, положил на стол. А через одиннадцать ноль девять – выстрелил. В кабинете никого постороннего не было. В контексте недавнего происшествия можно было предположить, что наркотик в воздухе мог вызвать угнетенное состояние… но состояние Ирвина он бы не назвал угнетенным, скорее расслабленным. А вот первичный осмотр ничего постороннего не обнаружил – почему, кстати? Вещество слишком быстро разлагалось?

Майлз перелистал отчеты лаборатории. В лейке были остатки чистой воды, той марки, что поставлялась для всего СБ и кипела недавно в чайнике. В земле тоже ничего не обнаружили – отметка о жалобах Дерюгиной была в деле, и землю в горшках проверили. Странно. Он устало потянулся. Рабочий день кончился два часа назад, но Лобачек продолжал сидеть с ним, заполняя нудные таблицы по раскадровке записей.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил его Майлз, отбирая последнюю таблицу. – Ты сэкономил мне сутки работы, пошли, я хотя бы накормлю тебя ужином.

– Это удобно? – спросил Лобачек осторожно.

– Удобно.

Недалеко от здания СБ была неплохая пиццерия – недорого, сытно, демократично. И вполне можно зайти с приятелем после работы. А завтра он собирался достать криминалистов – и насчет аллергенов Дерюгиной, и насчет экспертизы офиса. При некоторой настойчивости результат можно получить и раньше обещанного.

Спал Майлз беспокойно. С утра пришлось устранять и материальные свидетельства этого беспокойства на пижаме и простынях, чего с ним не случалось со времен полового созревания. 

Первую половину дня он работал дома – комм-пульт и канал связи особняка не уступали его офису в СБ, а сидеть в клетке без окон он не любил. Ничего существенного отыскать не удалось, и, выписав для себя имена криминалиста по делу Дерюгиной и ее аллерголога, он все же выбрался из дома.

– Капитан Кордов? 

Вчерашний хмурый криминалист неохотно оторвался от спектрометра.

– Лейтенант Форкосиган? Я же сказал – через неделю!

– Я по поводу аллергии Дерюгиной, – уточнил Майлз.

– У вас пятнадцать минут. Задавайте свои вопросы, только не здесь.

Капитан снял перчатки и уверенно двинулся в офис напротив. Там не было оборудования, только стол, заваленный бумагами и планшетами. Щелкнув по притаившемуся в углу пульту, криминалист вывел голограмму тела Дерюгиной.

– От чего она умерла? – решил уточнить Майлз. 

В графе «причина смерти» стоял длинный диагноз строчек на пять, в котором он ничего не понял.

– Анафилактический шок. Аллерген попал в дыхательный центр, а затем в кровь. Концентрация оказалась смертельно опасна, лекарство ввели слишком поздно.

– Почему в отчете… – начал Майлз, но его прервали

– Написано полстраницы? Потому что часть процессов оказалась нетипична. Мы отправили пробы тканей на экспертизу в профильный институт, пока ответа не получили.

– На что у Дерюгиной была аллергия?

– Неизвестно. Это и собирался выяснить врач, пригласив ее на прием.

– То есть? – Майлз сам видел длинный список веществ, на которые реагировала Дерюгина.

– Она задыхалась от моющих средств и стиральных порошков. От большинства марок – все есть в списке. Но конкретное действующее вещество оставалось неизвестным. Средства, по сути, все одинаковы, различаются пропорции и отдушки, так что по составу мало что определить можно. Дерюгина пришла на исследование, и…

– А не могло быть так, что в кабинете мыли…

– Не считайте нас идиотами, молодой человек. Мы взяли пробы воздуха, смывы со всех поверхностей и образцы одежды больной и персонала. Пусто. 

– Уничтожить улику врач бы не успела?

– Нет, конечно. Это закрытая клиника СБ, все происходящее в кабинете записывается. Смотрели посекундно: врач моментально начала оказывать помощь, сделала это в два раза быстрей норматива. Единственный вариант – очень летучее соединение нечаянно попало в воздух камеры и практически сразу разложилось. Несчастный случай.

Кордов покосился на часы.

– Последний вопрос – известно, с какого времени Дерюгина стала жаловаться на аллергию?

– Не совсем. Она жаловалась на нее сразу при приеме на работу, но в последние полгода симптомы обострились, она без фильтров не выходила из дома.

– Спасибо, – Майлз встал. – Надеюсь через неделю получить отчет по пятьдесят третьему офису.

– Договорились.

Следующим пунктом Майлз наведался в магазин бытовой химии. Неизвестно, что подумала продавец, получив список моющих средств на три страницы с указанием «дайте каждое в самой мелкой упаковке», но дисциплинированно принесла сотню флаконов и пакетиков от сорока до ста граммов. Погрузив мешок во флаер, Майлз вернулся в особняк. И наткнулся на мать, которая с интересом смотрела на шествующего перед Майлзом с благоухающим пакетом слугу.

– Мам, привет! Вы вернулись? – обрадовался Майлз.

– Только я, Эйрел заехал в графство – срочные дела. Будет дня через два. Ты настолько перепачкал особняк, что потребовалась генеральная уборка? – кивнула графиня на пакет.

– Нет, это по делу. Потом сложу в кладовку, порошок почему-то по три грамма не продают.

– Может, потому что кроме моего сына, такая фасовка никому не нужна? Ты бы поел сначала – если ты будешь с этим что-то делать, точно отобьешь себе аппетит. И вообще, возился бы ты с этой дрянью в подвале.

Майлз кивнул слуге, подтверждая, что пакет надо убрать в подвал. И пошел ужинать – он соскучился по матери, хотя и не горел желанием с ней откровенничать прямо сейчас. Впрочем, Корделия ничего и не спрашивала, наоборот, рассказывала о курорте и туристических местах, где им с Эйрелом удалось побывать. И лишь в конце сказала:

– Майлз, если нужна помощь – мы здесь. И я, и Эйрел. Не забывай.

– Спасибо, мам. Но я надеюсь сам справиться, не могу же я вечно прятаться за ваши спины.

Корделия вздохнула.

– Ладно, иди уже к своим порошкам. Только возьми кого-нибудь с собой, а то нанюхаешься всякой гадости, плохо станет.

Она оказалась права – после тридцатого порошка его затошнило, а запахи он перестал различать еще раньше. Плюнув на дурную затею, он попросил отдать моющие средства прислуге и вернулся в спальню. Завтра его ждала клиника, а послезавтра – Южный континент.

***

Маршрут от центрального космодрома Южного, куда приземлился Айвен, до промышленного кластера популярностью не пользовался: нормальные путешественники добирались суборбиталом. Однако секретариат Генштаба предусмотрел все – вопреки инструкции, Айвена взял с собой грузовой аэрокар. 

Добирались долго, около шести часов. За это время Айвен успел поболтать с жизнерадостным водителем – тоже Айвеном, только в русском варианте, Иваном – и его сменщиком Федором, выспаться в бытовке, потискать жирного кота, который путешествовал вместе с грузовиком, и выяснить, что никакой возможности что-то сделать с комплектующими у водителей не было даже в теории. Блоки с грузами опечатываются по отдельности, грузовой отсек может быть открыт лишь в случае ЧП – и то при непрерывной видеорегистрации. Попутчиков брать нельзя – увольнение. За работу парни держались, зарплаты здесь были в два раза выше, чем на стройках столицы, а трасса – намного проще. Вел аэрокар большую часть пути автопилот, водители контролировали да перехватывали управление на сложных участках.

Прибыли на место под вечер, но Айвен дисциплинированно отправился отмечаться к местному начальству. Таковым являлся глава военной приемки, контр-адмирал Меньшов. На вид ему было немного за пятьдесят, и Айвен подумал, что стоит поискать причины, по которым контр-адмирал застрял на этой тупиковой должности.

– Лейтенант Айвен Форпатрил, Генеральный штаб, отдел аналитики. Прибыл для проведения инспекции, сэр.

Айвен оглянулся в поисках адъютанта или секретаря – того, кому можно было бы отдать документы для регистрации.

– Вольно, лейтенант, – скомандовал Меньшов. – Давайте сюда свои документы, я отмечу – мой адъютант приболел.

Айвен отдал документы и с интересом оглядел кабинет. У входа не было секретаря, от проходной его проводил охранник, да и само помещение выглядело не слишком обитаемым. Два стола, четыре кресла, четыре пульта, проектор и сейф. Ну, еще тройка стеллажей по углам. Подобную обстановку скорее встретишь в архиве, не в кабинете контр-адмирала.

– Что, не похоже на Генштаб? – Меньшов протянул документы обратно. – Сядьте, лейтенант. Через несколько минут придет ваш сопровождающий, а пока я хотел бы задать несколько вопросов.

– Здесь несколько заброшено, сэр. – Айвен сел. – Слушаю вас.

– Я здесь нечасто бываю, мой основной офис – на Центральном заводе. А служба СБ убирает помещение спустя рукава, – усмехнулся Меньшов. – Вы к нам надолго, лейтенант?

Стоп. Если Меньшов – глава военной приемки всего промышленного кластера, то с его должностью и званием все в порядке. А вообще матушка за такое пренебрежение к подготовке встречи оторвала бы ему голову. Да и Джолиф бы не похвалил.

– Не знаю точно, сэр. Все будет зависеть от того, как быстро я смогу получить необходимые данные и от результатов их обработки. Но вряд ли больше двух недель.

– Не буду спрашивать, что именно вы ищете – инспектор на то и инспектор, чтобы не повторять наши отчеты. Вы один, или ждать еще проверяющих?

– От службы безопасности послезавтра должен прибыть лейтенант Форкосиган, – ответил Айвен, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией контр-адмирала. 

Вряд ли он порадуется паре высокопоставленных лордов в качестве инспекторов, пусть и с лейтенантскими погонами.

– Форкосиган, – протянул Меньшов задумчиво, – сын премьера?

– Да.

И лучше бы он при Майлзе это не ляпнул – не любил кузен упоминания Эйрела Форкосигана всуе.

– У вас какой уровень допуска? – поинтересовался Меньшов.

– Первый, – признался Айвен неохотно.

У нормального лейтенанта Генштаба был пятый – в лучшем случае, после кучи проверок на благонадежность. У Айвена в десять лет был третий – как следствие тесного общения с Грегором.

– У Форкосигана, полагаю, не ниже. Что ж, это все упрощает, – обрадовался вдруг Меньшов.

– Не ниже, – подтвердил Айвен.

– Значит, я вас могу оставить на Хартина – это начальник первого отдела завода – и вернуться в центральный офис. С вашим допуском вы можете работать с любыми документами и без моих разрешений. А вот и сам Хартин, богатым будет, – улыбнулся Меньшов.

– Коммодор. – Хоть вошедшие и были в штатском, Айвен вскочил и вытянулся по стойке смирно. Как говорил Джолиф, «спина не отвалится, а нарвешься на шагиста – замучаешься извиняться».

– Лейтенант Форпатрил – коммодор Хартин – стажер Каро, – представил их друг другу Меньшов. – Сядьте, лейтенант, мы оценили вашу выправку, но здесь все же завод и приняты штатские порядки.

Айвен сел, исподволь разглядывая вновь вошедших. Хартин напомнил ему Джолифа – возрастом, осанкой, уставной стрижкой и привычкой носить штатский костюм как мундир. Стажер… пол этого существа с ходу определить не получилось – был одет в джинсы и теплый свитер с высоким, скрывающим кадык воротом. Худощавый, щуплый, он мог оказаться как мальчиком, так и девочкой лет двадцати максимум.

– Лейтенант Форпатрил предупредил меня, что с ним в группе будет работать еще и лейтенант Форкосиган от службы безопасности. Так что передаю инспекторов на ваше попечение, коммодор. Надеюсь, проблем не будет?

– Чтоб от инспекторов и проблем не было? Побойтесь бога, Андрей, – неофициально проворчал Хартин. – Вот скажите, куда я их селить должен? В общежитие? Приличный коттедж у меня только один.

– Спросите у лейтенанта, готов ли он разделить жилплощадь со своим коллегой. В коттедже одна спальня, но есть кухня и диван в кабинете.

– Лейтенант? – повернулся к нему Хартин.

Айвен понимал дилемму начальника – рядовых лейтенантов он бы, конечно, отправил в общежитие, впрочем, тут нужно уточнить другие характеристики.

– Оборудование, каналы связи, уровень защиты, пуленепробиваемые стекла или жалюзи, – начал он перечисление, наблюдая, как вытягивается от удивления лицо стажера.

Хартин, наоборот, заулыбался.

– Да вы параноик, лейтенант. Коттедж лучше по всем параметрам, пульты – гостевые – три шутки, защита окон второго класса, есть отвод от локальной заводской сети. Ждете покушения или по привычке?

– Второе, – поддержал шутливый тон Айвен. – Тогда коттедж. С кузеном мы как-нибудь не подеремся за территорию.

Глаза стажера стали совсем круглыми.

– Вот и договорились. Сейчас Саша, – он кивнул стажеру, – проводит вас до коттеджа и организует питание. И вообще: стажер в полном вашем распоряжении до конца инспекции, командуйте, лейтенант. Если что-то потребуется от первого отдела – обращайтесь.

Хартин умудрился изящно обойти вопрос о половой принадлежности стажера. Да и имя оказалось универсальным. Айвен начал подозревать, что наткнулся на очередную подколку. Кажется, отсутствие развлечений – стандартная беда небольших замкнутых сообществ.

– Благодарю, контр-адмирал, коммодор.

Они вышли за дверь. Айвен подобрал сумку, закинул на плечо рюкзак и молча проследовал за своим спутником. Коттедж оказался рядом с заводской территорией, от заводоуправления они прошли узкой тропинкой до калитки. Отперев ее ключ-картой – Айвен подумал, что надо озадачить стажера такими же для него и Майлза, – они преодолели еще метров триста между барраярских кустарников и вышли на открытое пространство. Коттедж был небольшим, но забор по периметру его порадовал. 

Внутри все оказалось так, как описывал Хартин. По дороге Айвен прикинул планы на вечер: что-нибудь съесть, прихватить продуктов на завтрак и попытать стажера на предмет местных сплетен или резких кадровых изменений в последнее время. Поэтому, небрежно бросив на пол сумки, он зашел в ванную, умылся и спросил:

– Так как насчет организации питания?

Столовых на заводе, по словам стажера, было полтора десятка, но только две располагались за территорией и были доступны в вечернее время. Ближайший к коттеджу комбинат питания – здоровое полукруглое двухэтажное здание с кулинарией на первом этаже и обычной столовой наверху. Кормили прилично, но незатейливо – мясо, котлеты, макароны, каши. Много выпечки, ее Айвен захватил на утро. Разговорить же стажера не получилось, тот отделывался короткими «да-нет-не знаю». Так что через час Айвен махнул на все рукой и вернулся в коттедж – ключ-карту ему выдали без просьбы, и занялся обустройством. Проверкой на жучки, активацией гостевого пульта своим блоком, серфингом по заводской локальной сети. Меньшов уже открыл полный доступ по его идентификатору, так что Айвен смог наконец спланировать свои действия до прибытия Майлза.

* * *

Айвен встретил его в заводском терминале. Вокруг вертелось странное существо неопределенного пола в джинсах и свитере, оказавшееся стажером-сопровождающим, так что краткий полет на флаере до завода прошел в тишине. На площади перед проходной Айвен вытащил чемоданы, и, отправив стажера парковать флаер, предложил:

– Если у тебя нет каких-то конкретных планов, Саша тебя проводит к начальству. Отметишь командировку, познакомишься, пробежишься по заводу. Я отволоку твой багаж в наш коттедж – поселили нас вместе, а после у меня намечено несколько встреч. Пересечемся в столовой за обедом?

– Саша – это стажер? – уточнил Майлз. – Мальчик или девочка?

– Прикол это местный, – вздохнул Айвен и добавил: – Не знаю. Мне как-то без разницы.

Организационные вопросы, как Айвен и предполагал, съели полдня. Отметить удостоверения, осмотреть кабинет, в котором работал Дерюгин, задать несколько вопросов сотрудникам. Единственное, что удалось подтвердить – капитан был очень расстроен известием о гибели супруги. Но это Майлз и так знал. Еще Дятлов, майор СБ, отвечающий в первом отделе за кадровые вопросы сказал, что Дерюгин разговаривал с супругой ежедневно в обеденный перерыв прямо из кабинета. Но что делать с этой информацией, Майлз не представлял. Вообще-то им с Айвеном стоило свести данные, прежде чем двигаться дальше. С этой мыслью он и направился к столовой в сопровождении вездесущего Саши. Впрочем, показав ему столик в углу, где Айвен разговаривал с какой-то дамой, стажер кивнул Майлзу и испарился в неизвестном направлении:

– Елена Ворг, ведущий специалист отдела тестирования – лейтенант Майлз Форкосиган, – представил их Айвен. – К сожалению, Елена нас покидает.

Айвен галантно поклонился – хорошо хоть руку целовать не стал, Майлз отделался коротким кивком. Елена сияла красотой зрелой женщины немного за тридцать, и он бы не удивился, вздумай кузен за ней приударить. Попрощавшись с гостьей, Майлз сел, а Айвен двинулся в сторону раздачи. Вернулся через несколько минут нагруженный супом, тремя вторыми и здоровой тарелкой с выпечкой. Поставив добычу на стол, ушел вновь и притащил здоровый кувшин с соком, приборы и два стакана:

– Здесь самообслуживание, так что… – он расставил тарелки по столу.

Майлз налил себе сока, выпил залпом. Спросил:

– Так кто это был?

– Ты о Елене? На данный момент – мой главный подозреваемый.

То есть человек, с которым Айвен собрался тесно общаться? Интересно, насколько тесно.

– И по каким критериям ты ее выбирал? По размеру, – Майлз обозначил бюст, – или по симпатичному лицу?

Айвен сморщился.

– Да я скорей с древесной лягушкой взасос поцелуюсь, – огрызнулся он.

– Что так? – Майлз немного успокоился. – Она красивая.

– Угу. Как все цеты. Ты что, не заметил?

Сейчас, когда кузен произнес это вслух, Майлз и сам понял, кого ему напомнила Елена.

– Тебе, помнится, это не мешало.

– Одно дело – обниматься с гадюками в зоопарке под присмотром дрессировщика, другое – пустить их к себе домой, – возразил Айвен.

– Ты ксенофоб, – отругал его Майлз.

– Я что-то не пойму, ты хочешь, чтобы я затащил ее в нашу постель?

В нашу? Эм-м, кажется разговор зашел куда-то не туда.

– Нет, не хочу. Айвен, давай не здесь.

– Вот именно. Ешь давай, потом вернемся в коттедж – там и поговорим.

Коттедж Майлзу понравился. Прежде всего тем, что не требовал предлога для визитов к Айвену по ночам. Даже кровать одна. Он уселся на диван – тот противно заскрипел пружинами – и предложил:

– Давай разберем, что нам известно. А то тычемся, как слепые котята.

– Согласен. Мое начальство практически полностью развязало мне руки. Подозреваю, основная наша цель – навести шороху и прикрыть реальное расследование.

Майлз вздрогнул, но Айвен, кажется, не обратил на это внимания.

– Ты начнешь? – спросил Майлз.

– Подожди, – Айвен уткнулся в свой комм, что-то поправил, обошел комнату по периметру. Остановился напротив репродукции, перевернул ее и вытащил что-то мелкое. – Дилетанты.

Жучок полетел в коробку, зажужжала переносная глушилка.

– Нас слушают? – удивился Майлз.

– Со вчерашнего дня. Когда я въехал, было чисто. Хотел поймать вредителя, но оборудования не хватает. Ты случайно не взял?

– Нет, – об этом, собираясь, Майлз не подумал. Пара портативных камер с собой была, но перекрыть весь коттедж их явно не хватит.

– Думал пожаловаться Меньшову, но решил вначале тебя дождаться.

– Мне кажется, пока не стоит. Может, удастся проследить за заказчиком.

– Ладно, – кивнул Айвен. – Вернемся к нашим гравидеструкторам. Основное ты знаешь – пакет рекламаций по экспортным вариантам, проблемы на учениях. Дьявол, как известно, в деталях. У нас до сих пор не получилось локализовать и повторить проблему на стендах.

– Не понял, – удивился Майлз.

– Есть, например, крейсер «Пламя». На учениях его гравидеструктор из полусотни ударов пять запорол. Сняли с крейсера гравидеструктор, поставили на стенд, в программу внесли все те же удары – все отлично, пятьдесят – пятьдесят и никаких ошибок. Это один вариант.

– Еще и другие есть? – спросил Майлз скептически. – И?

– Там все попроще. Пустили тестирование управляющей цепи – а у нее реальные характеристики на класс ниже. То ли «кристаллов» изначально было недостаточно для боевого варианта, то ли в результате нестабильной работы энергетического ядра выгорели – никто, опять же, не в курсе.

– А если разобрать на запчасти и все отдельно протестировать? Я про первый вариант, конечно, – поинтересовался Майлз.

– А там тоже все замечательно. Фильтры нормальные, управляющие модули тоже в ажуре, один в один с эталоном… мистика, да и только. Если бы не несчастные случаи с Дерюгиными – заподозрили бы гремлинов, честное слово.

–Но что-то же нашлось… иначе почему именно этот завод, их же с дюжину? – спросил Майлз недоуменно.

– Нашлось. Но это голая статистика. Все дефекты, кроме двух – для ядер РЦ1786. А для них управляющие цепи только здесь и делают. Два исключения – ошибки второго рода – нехватка кристаллов, могут быть и результатом выгорания.

– Но ты сказал, что Елена Ворг – твоя главная подозреваемая. Основания? Ну, кроме генетики цетов?

– А ее недостаточно? Но если серьезно – проблема либо с маркировкой, либо с управляющими модулями. И тут отдел тестирования и контроля то ли источник, то ли глаза на проблему закрывает.

Майлз задумался. Что-то в выкладках Айвена его цепляло, что-то пропущено было… очевидное.

– Айвен, дорогой, а эталон для управляющих модулей у вас откуда? Не может там быть ошибки?

Айвен застыл.

– Знаешь… а все может быть. Отправлю запрос Ушакову, пусть проверяет.

Майлз хотел поинтересоваться, что, кроме лени, мешает кузену выяснить это самостоятельно, но передумал – подробно вникать в тестирование ему не хотелось, на редкость занудное занятие. Айвен поглядывал на часы, да и Майлз хотел наведаться в пару отделов, поэтому стоило по-быстрому просветить Айвена о Дерюгиных и временно разбежаться.

– Что касается Дерюгиных, – начал он, – новой информации у меня не слишком много. Базу я тебе скинул еще вчера, ты ее смотрел?

– По диагонали. Так что ты выкопал?

– Во-первых, в помещении офиса Дерюгиной наверняка присутствовало какое-то наркотическое вещество. Анализ обещали через пару дней закончить.

– И как ты это обнаружил?

– Обшаривал комнату на пару с Лобачеком. Ирвин повел себя… нетипично. Я воздействия не почувствовал, но у меня с химией особые отношения.

– Нетипично – это как? Депрессия?

Логичный вывод: угнетенное состояние и как следствие – самоубийство. Но в данном случае – неверный.

– Не совсем. 

Майлз почесал в затылке, соображая, как лучше объяснить все Айвену. А тот продолжал допытываться: 

– Ты нервничаешь – он тебе что, нахамил? – кузен прищурился, посмотрел с подозрением.

Свою привычку краснеть невовремя Майлз ненавидел.

– Лобачек? Брось, Айвен.

– Ты смущен, не испуган – значит, Ирвин не пытался набить тебе морду. Не приставал же он к тебе? – задумчиво протянул Айвен. – Нет. Тогда что?

Майлз прервал процесс гадания:

– На колени посадил. И сказал, что я на котенка похож. Я!

– Всего-то? Не верю, – обвинил его Айвен.

Майлз попытался увильнуть от ответа.

– Ты лучше мне скажи, откуда железная уверенность, что Лобачек ко мне не приставал? Хорошо знаком с его вкусами?

Айвен рассмеялся.

– Казарма! В нашем выпуске были парни, которые не сказали бы «нет» крепкой заднице в комплекте с твердым членом, подвернись им случай – но Ирвин не из их числа.

– А я, выходит, учился зажмурившись, – обиделся Майлз.

– А ты был мелким засранцем, но пристань кто к тебе с такими намерениями, получил бы от меня по носу, а от дяди Эйрела с Грегором – по карьере. Поэтому в твоем присутствии все вели себя прилично… относительно.

– Понятно, – пробормотал Майлз.

С одной стороны – обидно, что его так пасли. С другой – ему и сейчас не по себе, а уж в училище бы… ладно.

– Так что произошло? – продолжил допытываться Айвен. 

Упрямства кузену было не занимать, но, к счастью для окружающих, в полной мере оно проявлялось не слишком часто. Майлз вздохнул: в конце концов, вряд ли Айвен будет его пилить за случайную эрекцию в неподходящий момент.

– Я на Ирвина среагировал… сексуально.

– Это хорошо, – задумчиво протянул Айвен.

Такого Майлз не ожидал – хотя, может, и следовало бы. Айвен всегда был сторонником свободных отношений и разнообразия в выборе… и похоже, не собирался отказывать в этом и Майлзу. Но изобразить обиду стоило:

– Ты настолько жаждешь от меня избавиться, что готов переместить в любую подходящую койку? Уже очередь наверняка себе выстроил! Елена, Саша… кто там дальше?

Обида нежданно вышла совсем не притворной. И оказавшееся под угрозой поручение Иллиана тут было практически не при чем. Не хотел сейчас он с кем-то делить кузена.

– Извини, – Айвен плюхнулся рядом и пересадил Майлза к себе на колени. – Для тебя хорошо – отрицание и воздержание никого до добра не доводило. Но если тебе хочется – могу изобразить приступ ревности. Надо?

«Еще один… крупный выискался, – возмутился мысленно Майлз бесцеремонному перемещению. – Таскают как котенка». Но ругаться и вырываться не стал: было тепло и удобно. 

– Обойдусь. Но и терпеть твои шашни со всякими цетскими агентессами не намерен!

Майлз шутил. Конечно. Наверное. По большей части. То, что в этот момент у него перед глазами стояла приятная картина госпожи Ворг в камере СБ – это же не могло быть банальной ревностью? Айвен – внезапно – не стал отшучиваться:

– Пока ты со мной – в моей постели никого другого не будет. Не волнуйся, – кузен сочувственно сжал его плечо. – Ну, разве что ты сам захочешь кого пригласить.

– Обещание? – пробормотал Майлз куда-то в складки мундира.

Это было чертовски эгоистично с его стороны. Впрочем, братец с его темпераментом упущенное развлечение без труда за месяц наверстает.

– Обещание, – тихо выдохнул Айвен. 

А вот сейчас требовалось срочно сменить тему, пока ситуация из неудобной не стала невыносимой. Майлз вспомнил про совет Иллиана.

– Айвен, скажи, Грегор ведь с тобой говорил?

– Угу, – задумчиво протянул Айвен. – Много чего наговорил, а не говорил – еще больше... Дай ему волю, он бы к тебе до сорока никого не подпустил, охранял как дракон сокровища. Синдром старшего брата в острой форме.

Эта гипотеза в голову Майлзу не приходила. Хотя и укладывалась – со скрипом – в имеющиеся факты. 

– Что ты ему ответил? 

– Не помню точно – спать хотелось жутко, – признался тот. – Послал далеко и пригрозил привлечь леди Элис.

Айвену тема не нравилась – это было заметно по интонациям, по напряженным и ставшим вдруг неудобными коленям. Майлз неохотно с них слез, напомнив себе, что сюда они приехали не личные проблемы решать. 

– Продолжим или на завод? – спросил, наматывая круги по кабинету.

Обеденный перерыв закончился час назад, до конца дневной смены на заводе оставалась масса времени.

– У меня через час встреча в энергетическом, – кивнул Айвен. – По твоим трупам все?

– Не совсем. Дерюгин звонил жене каждый день, в обед. Но что из этого следует – пока не знаю.

– А где он жил? – заинтересовался Айвен. – Тут не очень с размещением. Кроме нашего коттеджа – разве что общежитие. Может, не хотел говорить оттуда?

– Может. Но я уточню.

Айвен тоже встал, кинул мимолетный взгляд в зеркало и прошелся по мундиру щеткой с феном:

– Я потом еще в бухгалтерию. Поужинаем здесь – я куплю еду?

– До вечера, – согласно кивнул Майлз.

Остаток дня прошел сумбурно. Он выяснил, что Дерюгин останавливался в их с Айвеном коттедже, то есть практической необходимости связываться с женой из офиса у него не было. Потребовал – и получил – все заводские документы, с которыми работал погибший капитан. Заглянул в отдел тестирования и контроля – помимо прекрасной Елены там обитал некто Рибан, военный в отставке, который, на взгляд Майлза, очень слабо разбирался в специфике работы, еще одна девушка – Марина Чаруш, и несколько парней, похожих как братья-близнецы на картину «типичный программист-ботаник». Где, кроме бухгалтерии и энергетического, ходил Айвен – Майлз не знал, но вернувшись в коттедж, застал того за пультом:

– Совсем вернулся? Или дальше пойдешь наводить ужас на местное руководство? – вопросом встретил его Айвен.

– Пусть живут… пока. Хотя шерсть у меня дыбом, – Майлз с облегчением вытряхнулся из тесного мундира, потянулся.

– Так тебе по штату положено. Есть будешь?

– Мог бы и не спрашивать – я голоден как волк.

Айвен достал несколько упаковок из холодильника, поставил разогревать. Включил чайник. Чувствовалось, что в этой квартире он уже освоился. 

– Жучков я всех выловил, – выкладывая на стол разогретые блюда, сказал Айвен. – Так что можешь говорить свободно.

– Было б о чем говорить… у меня такое впечатление, что Хартин надо мной просто издевается. На любой вопрос – три тома документов и два – инструкций. Хорошо хоть в цифре, а то под бумажными горами меня бы и похоронили, – пожаловался ему Майлз.

– Кидай мне, – предложил кузен, продолжая накрывать на стол. – Все равно придется гнать через статобработки, сотней показателей больше, сотней меньше.

– А это идея! – обрадовался Майлз. – И Иллиан не будет жаловаться, что я не уделяю должного рвения работе с документацией.

– Как тебе штат?

– Меньшов – хитрый лис, себе на уме. Впрочем, другой на этом месте и не удержался бы. Почтения не демонстрирует, но рекламации его задели. Хартин… я его не могу толком прочитать. Да и в досье пустота, звание коммодора – и все. Ты не в курсе, откуда его выкопали?

– С Земли. Работал атташе, попался местным при контакте с нелегалом. Был объявлен персоной нон грата. До пенсии сюда пристроили, почетная ссылка в некотором роде.

– Откуда дровишки?

– Дипломатический вестник, том 3 за позапрошлый год.

– Надо же, ты, оказывается, читаешь что-то кроме дамских журналов.

– Искал тему для диплома, – нехотя признался Айвен. 

Майлз впечатлился. Черт с ним, с дипломом, но запомнить фамилию, промелькнувшую в журнальной статье, и сопоставить с реальным человеком спустя три года – память у кузена великолепная.

– Понятно теперь, чего он меня не любит. После такой карьеры застрять в этой дыре… ужас.

Он невольно вздрогнул. Прикинул, что и его может не миновать нечто подобное, если Грегор не сменит гнев на милость.

– Выяснил, где жил Дерюгин? – вспомнил Айвен.

– Здесь и жил.

– Тогда странно. Что ему мешало разговаривать с женой вечерами, не ночевал же он на работе?

– По словам Дятлова – уходил по звонку. Я тебе перекинул его документы, посмотри, вдруг что придет в голову.

– Ладно. Попробую еще проверить трафик Дерюгина, я вроде как в их сетке разобрался. Вдруг что попадется.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Майлз.

За ленивой беседой они незаметно уговорили ужин. Сбросив в мусорку упаковку – Айвен не заморачивался нормальной посудой, они вернулись в гостиную. Майлз с подозрением осмотрел диван, на котором ему как бы полагалось спать. Под плюхнувшимся с размаху кузеном пружины заскрипели угрожающе.

– Иди сюда, – поманил его Айвен. – Мебель немолодая, но крепкая. Дерево. Оно еще наших внуков переживет.

– Дерево-деревом, а пружины меня пугают. Я все бока на них отобью.

– Принцесса на горошине, – скорчил ему рожу Айвен. – Ты что, спать здесь собрался? Кровать большая и не скрипит.

Разделить постель с кузеном Майлз планировал изначально. Вот только отвыкший от постоянной прислуги Айвен не подумал, что из дивана нужно изобразить обитаемое спальное место. Иначе первая же зашедшая в коттедж уборщица сильно удивится, обнаружив что два лейтенанта-проверяющих спят вместе. Стоп. Так, собственно, а что ему еще надо, чтобы выполнить поручение Иллиана? Щипать Айвена за задницу в коридорах завода, убедившись, что у шоу достаточно зрителей? Нет уж. Горничную расспросят, да она наверняка замешана – не лично же Хартин тыкает здесь жучки. Майлз, задумавшись, не заметил подкравшегося кузена.

– Ладно, раз ты боишься дивана – хорошо хоть не чудовища под ним, – идем сразу в кровать! – провозгласил Айвен, обхватив его за плечи. 

«Пришел Форпатрил и все опошлил», вспомнилась Майлзу училищная присказка. Но в кровать ему тоже хотелось – лечь, вытянуть уставшие от тяжелой ортопедической обуви ноги, выспаться наконец. 

И секс у них получился медленный и ленивый: Майлз с удовольствием гладил бархатную кожу, терся, как настоящий кот, о вставшие соски и даже попробовал член Айвена на вкус… ничего выдающегося. Угомонившись с одного раза, он подкатился под теплый бок, кидая сверху оба одеяла. 

Кузен не тянул на «мисс Райт», хотя пройтись с ним под руку, шокируя графов, было бы забавно. Да и «мистером Райт» Майлз его не считал. Ему казалось, что мужчина, которого он сможет полюбить, должен быть лучше: сильнее, умней, да и старше. Но, когда Майлз, согревшись, проваливался в глубокий сон под равномерное сопение, все это отчего-то становилось неважным.

* * *

От цифр рябило в глазах, но день, похоже, прошел впустую. Удалось раскрыть тайну звонков Дерюгина – тот получал из архива копии некоторых заводских документов – да озадачить Ушакова вопросом про образцы прошивок. Айвен даже на обед не пошел, все надеялся поймать неуловимое отклонение от технологии сборки – но без толку. К шести часам он вернулся в коттедж, злой на себя и начальство, которое не сочло нужным передать ему данные предыдущих инспекций. Судя по взглядам сотрудников, они шли по хорошо протоптанному следу.

Перехватив пару бутербродов, он залез в душ. Прикосновения жесткой мочалки к соскам отзывались привычным возбуждением, и Айвен уже потянулся было к члену, но тут ему в голову пришла идея поинтересней. Майлз же хотел его трахнуть? В клизме нужды не было, кишечник Айвен промыл соответствующей насадкой. Полез искать смазку, но в процессе ударился локтем. Боль отодвинула возбуждение – ненадолго, буквально на минуту, но Айвену хватило. Он включил холодную воду, простоял под ней три минуты, вылез из душевой кабины и плюхнулся на закрытый унитаз. 

Первое правило Донны Форратьер, оно же последнее и единственное. «Айвен, дорогой, – говорила она, изящно потягиваясь на шелковых простынях. – Со своим, несомненно замечательным, членом и подходящим партнером ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. В рот, в задницу, да хоть себя изнутри гладь, сам понимаешь как. Единственное, что нельзя делать с членом – им думать». 

Если же думать головой… да, он хотел Майлза. И секса ему ощутимо не хватало, хотя в последние дни, вдали от столицы, кузен стал гораздо раскованней. Самый сложный этап принятия собственной бисексуальности у Майлза остался позади. Что же Айвена тормознуло? Идея чужого члена в своей заднице? Чисто механически там уже бывал вибратор – и не один. Психологически – это же Майлз.

Майлз, к которому оказалось слишком просто привыкнуть. Именно это пугало, внезапно дошло до Айвена. Не было ни стихов, ни букетов, ни прогулок, ни ужинов за половину лейтенантской зарплаты. Просто, невзначай в спальне оказалась одна кровать, а одинокая вечерняя дрочка в душе стала лежачей и взаимной. И Майлз перестал огрызаться на попытки его потискать. И… «я помогу кузену разобраться с его сексуальностью» незаметно переползло к «в моей постели никого другого не будет». Вообще-то Айвен понятия не имел, что ему со всем этим делать.

Их отношения не имели будущего. Что там, они оба даже не считали это отношениями. И чем быстрее Майлз «встанет на крыло» и рванет на поиски своего идеала, тем будет лучше – для всех. Так что идея нормально потрахаться – хорошая. И Айвен приступил к ее реализации со всей тщательностью: растянул себя сам, обильно смазывая. Вряд ли у Майлза выйдет сделать это аккуратно, а работа у Айвена в ближайшее время исключительно сидячая. 

Майлза он встретил, можно сказать, в полной готовности. И небрежно распахнутый халат этого совсем не скрывал:

– Освободился?

Изначально Айвен планировал кратко обсудить работу, а может, и дать Майлзу возможность перекусить, но при виде знакомой фигуры в зеленом мундире его переклинило окончательно. Он закрыл замки, задвинул засов и опустился на корточки, стягивая с Майлза ботинки.

– Айвен, ты чего?

Несколько опешивший – по лицу было видно – кузен вернул себе дар речи.

– Хочу тебя, – пробормотал Айвен куда-то тому в ширинку. И тут же откровенно потерся щекой.

Наконец ботинки сдались, он поднялся и с ненавистью уставился на форменные пуговицы. Майлз алел румянцем и сосредоточенно пытался пристроить снятый комм на полку в прихожей. 

Очистив кузена от мундира, Айвен без слов подхватил его за талию и перекинул через плечо. Майлз сдавленно охнул. Кажется, Айвену даже удалось уложиться в норматив раздевания: от штанов, сорочки и белья он избавил кузена быстро. И уставился на почти вставший член. В голове еще мелькали разумные мысли, но руки уже нашли гель, большой палец дразнил головку. 

Полюбовавшись на результат, Айвен бесстыже воткнул скользкие пальцы себе в задницу, развел ножницами несколько раз. И насадился одним движением, с размаху, верхом на торчащий член Майлза.

Было немного больно, но… он посмотрел на кузена. Чуть прикушенная губа, прикрытые глаза, красные от румянца щеки – Майлз был обворожителен. Айвен выгнул спину, подался вперед, чуть приподнялся и насадился вновь. 

И еще, и снова. 

Майлз осторожно качнул бедрами, Айвен поймал его движение на противофазе. Он чувствовал себя развратной сучкой, приглашающе раздвинувшей ноги для хорошего траха. Сейчас это нехило возбуждало. Айвен обхватил ладонью свой член, готовый замедлить или ускорить процесс – ему хотелось кончить вместе. 

Майлз дышал тяжело, с хрипом, мотая головой по подушке. Айвен согнулся вперед, опираясь на руку. Лизнул приглашающе встопорщившиеся соски, чуть прикусил кожу на плече. И с маху, выпрямляясь, насадился на член до конца, чувствуя задницей Майлзовы яйца Майлз качнулся навстречу и кончил, Айвен за ним вслед, кайфуя от чувства горячей спермы внутри и снаружи. Остатков мозгов хватило лишь на то, чтобы свалиться в сторону, не придавив кузена и ничего ему не сломав.

В этот раз Майлз очнулся первым. Айвена разбудило его ворчание и ощущение мокрого полотенца в паху.

– Айвен, двинь ногой. Разъелся!

Он перехватил полотенце, обтерся сам, отбросил его на пол. Майлз пытался укрыть их одеялами – мелкий вечно мерз, это Айвену в комнате и нагишом было вполне комфортно.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он Майлза. И за секс, и за заботу.

– Пожалуйста. Однако манеры у вас, лорд Форпатрил, пещерные. Куда смотрит леди Элис?

– Извини.

Айвен понимал, что кузен шутит, но его поведение и в самом деле нельзя было назвать галантным. Что на него нашло? Он отвернулся, ткнулся лицом в подушку, скрывая румянец стыда.

– Эй, я же пошутил. Не дуйся, – пальцы Майлза задумчиво барабанили по его спине. – Мне это даже льстит – приятно знать, что тебя хотят, а не просто потакают. 

Айвен прихватил зубами подушку, пытаясь успокоиться. Ну сорвался, бывает, – но что ж ему сейчас так хреново?

– Принеси воды, пожалуйста, – сумел он выдавить сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он почти ожидал обычного «а у самого ноги отвалятся?», но нет, Майлз молча прошлепал до кухни и вернулся со стаканом воды.

– Айвен, – отдав ему воду, Майлз забрался под одеяло. – Все хорошо, правда. Не расстраивайся.

Кузен посчитал, что его грызет уязвленное самолюбие? Не без этого, конечно, но... Айвен постарался взять себя в руки: психовать не время и не место. Да и братца обижать не стоило. Он погладил его по голове, тихо сказал:

– Спасибо, мелкий. Я в порядке, это уж так… случается. 

– Лезь под одеяло – я замерз, – боднул его Майлз игриво. – Как насчет обсудить сегодняшний улов?

– Давай, – согласился Айвен, не спеша забираясь в гнездо из пледов. Мелкий тут же уцепился за него всеми холодными конечностями. – У меня, считай, пусто. Капитан с супругой по делу общался – запрашивал архивные копии документов. Похоже, он был тем еще педантом.

– Это точно, так и Иллиан говорил, – подтвердил Майлз. – Список документов у тебя?

– Да, проверяю. Здешние базы, архивные копии, есть еще бумажные архивы здесь. Завтра схожу, посмотрю на предмет расхождений. 

– Что с эталонами?

– Ушаков работает. Мне не нравится слежка – сегодня я еще пару жучков нашел, один в пульте – хорошо, что я унес с собой модуль. Так что пусть запросы идут из Генштаба, не от меня. Что у тебя?

– Тоже не густо. Выяснил, что капитан интересовался здешним архивом и… твоим отделом тестирования и контроля. Вроде бы даже нашел общий язык с Рибаном, но остальные вспоминают о нем с неохотой. И еще: пару дней он провел на стендах, как раз перед самым отъездом.

– Стенды оставим на десерт – пока не слишком понятно, что там искать. Ты Марину Чаруш видел? – спросил Айвен.

– Невзрачная девица. Что с ней не так?

– Ее брат с женой – дежурные на Луне-1. Как раз на том заводе, где для РЦ1786 изготавливают энергетические блоки. Сам по себе этот факт ни о чем не говорит, но…

– Буду иметь в виду. Ты куда завтра – в архив?

– Да. Хочу посмотреть на него своими глазами.

Айвен прикинул, что меньше, чем за пару дней там он не управится. Сличить между собой две электронные копии и одну бумажную… если документов сотни… процесс займет порядочно времени. А просить того же Сашу отсканировать бумаги он не хотел – вероятность подмены при этом была значимо отлична от нуля.

– Осторожней там, – предупредил Майлз. – Здешний архив – опасное место.

– Не понял, – удивился Айвен.

– Я говорил с Дятловым, так вот: первый визит в архив закончился для Дерюгина падением с лестницы – ты знаешь эти цеховые конструкции вида трап стальной. А второй и вовсе чуть не обернулся трагически – автопилот грузовой тележки сошел с ума и попытался протаранить капитана. Хорошо, тот успел запрыгнуть на платформу станка.

– Думаешь, покушения?

– Все может быть, – Майлз похлопал его по плечу.

Айвен придвинул к себе кузена, слегка потерся щекой о щеку, как бы спрашивая разрешения. У него опять встал, но в этот раз себя он контролировал.

– Я только за, – ответил Майлз на незаданный вопрос и с силой выкрутил его левый сосок. – Хочешь, чтобы я снова тебя трахнул?

Айвен молча кивнул. На этом разговор о делах был закончен.

Первую зацепку Айвену удалось найти лишь через три дня непрерывных раскопок. Выглядела она скромно – стандартный тест-план по контролю банков памяти управляющих модулей. На бумажном, пожелтевшем от времени листе было напечатано, что «контролируются не менее 10% УМ. Модули для контроля выбираются случайным образом, рекомендуется использование генератора ГСЧ23РР или его аналога на базе равномерного распределения». В электронной же версии на планшете Айвена, в документе за тем же номером, инструкция выглядела несколько иначе: «Контролируются не менее 10% УМ. Модули для контроля выбираются методом механического отбора (каждый десятый)». При всем внешнем сходстве у второго варианта было одно существенное различие – сотрудники ОТиК легко могли вычислить, какие именно управляющие цепи будут проверены на стенде. А это значит, что дефектные приборы стоило искать среди остальных. Айвен достал комм, планируя связаться с Майлзом и договориться о встрече, но не успел – на экране высветился входящий вызов. Ушаков.

– Лейтенант Форпатрил, – ответил Айвен.

– Добрый день. Я нашел ответ на ваш запрос, лейтенант. Вы готовы получить информацию?

Айвен огляделся по сторонам: никого. Смотрительница архива ушла на обед. Но и своей аппаратуры он не взял.

– Не могу гарантировать безопасность, – ответил он обтекаемо. – Срочность?

– Давайте так, лейтенант. Часа вам хватит, чтобы найти безопасное место и связаться со мной?

– Лучше два, – Айвен хотел найти Майлза и вытащить его на прогулку, за пределы нашпигованных оборудованием стен и легко прослушиваемых окон.

– Договорились. Жду звонка. – Ушаков отключился. 

Через час и сорок пять минут Айвен с Майлзом, одетые во что-то смутно напоминающее охотничьи костюмы (то есть попросту сменив форменные мундиры на рабочие куртки) высадились из флаера у входа в лесопарк. Поправив кобуру парализатора – Жорж предупреждал об агрессивности здешней фауны, – Айвен отпустил Сашу, распорядившись забрать их через пару часов. Он надеялся, что спектакль «золотая молодежь устала играть в инспекторов и решила поохотиться» ему удался, но если нет – ничего страшного. Долго задерживаться здесь Айвен не собирался.

– Майор Ушаков? – отправил он вызов.

– Лейтенант Форпатрил, – приветствовал его майор. – И Форкосиган? Хорошо. Слушайте внимательно.

– Да, сэр, – кивнул Айвен.

– Подробности вы получите на пульт в зашифрованном виде через несколько часов, как только наш программный отдел закончит работу. Но если вкратце – и рабочий вариант прошивки, и эталон, взятый из архива СБ содержит один и тот же даже не баг, а избыточный фрагмент кода разархивации решетки. В других вариантах прошивки для сравнения контрольных сумм используются две ячейки памяти, а в наших моделях – три. Соответственно, и алгоритм проверки работает на доли миллисекунды медленней, чем аналоги. Это не объясняет наблюдаемого дефекта – но настораживает.

– Майор, – вмешался Майлз. – А если в одной из трех ячеек константа будет неверной – насколько медленней будет работать алгоритм?

– Хороший вопрос, лейтенант Форкосиган. Я задам его программистам. Лейтенант Форпатрил?

– Почему эталоны находятся в архивах СБ? – спросил Айвен. – Есть же архив промышленного кластера?

– Управляющие модули изготавливают на пригородном заводе, там же и прошивают. Он небольшой и закрытый, кроме модулей производит еще массу продукции для службы безопасности. Его архив переместили в СБ еще лет пять назад – в целях экономии.

– И тогда же начали привлекать вольнонаемных и штрафников, – протянул Майлз. – С той же целью. СБ пять лет назад, похоже, впятеро срезала финансирование архивов. Странно.

– Странно, – согласился Ушаков. – Я передам информацию контр-адмиралу, но, сами понимаете, мы туда доступа не имеем. У меня все.

– Спасибо, майор.

Айвен отключил связь и уже открыл рот, чтобы обсудить известия, но красная точка на стволе дерева заставила сработать рефлексы:

– Ложись! – он упал, прижимая Майлза к земле и пытаясь вытащить из кобуры парализатор. Майлз напряженно замер, задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь.

Три сухих щелчка прозвучали над головой. Айвен порадовался камуфляжным курткам и густому кустарнику. Били из снайперки, судя по звуку – минимум с пятисот метров, смысла подбираться к стрелку с парализатором не было. Зато оружие пригодилось бы, вздумай тот проверить результаты своей работы.

Они лежали минут пятнадцать, но никто не приближался. Наконец Айвен поднял палку с насаженным на нее пакетом от продуктов – выстрела не последовало. Видимо, снайпер ушел, не стал рисковать. Или их просто пугали, этот вариант нельзя было исключить.

– Ты как? Цел? – спросил он у Майлза, помогая тому подняться. 

– Нормально. Ногу ушиб, несильно. Дома обработаю.

– Посвети мне, – Айвен достал из сумки фонарь.

– Хочешь поискать пули?

– Да. На что спорим, Хартин расскажет нам сказочку о неуклюжем охотнике, перепутавшем нас с местной живностью?

– Даже спорить не хочу. Давай убираться отсюда.

Одна из пуль застряла в стволе, Айвен не без труда выковырял ее ножом. Еще одну Майлз нашарил в траве, третью искать не стали. Из лесопарка выбрались изрядно помятыми, но к возвращению Саши им удалось привести себя в порядок.

А на кухонном столе в коттедже обнаружился сюрприз – лист бумаги с тремя короткими предложениями: «Первое предупреждение. Убирайтесь. P.S. Думаете, светское общество столицы оценит ваши постельные забавы?»

* * *

– Нет и еще раз нет, – бегающий кругами по спальне Айвен смотрел на него с нескрываемым подозрением.

Майлз лежал в кровати, баюкая расцветающий под холодным компрессом синяк на правой ноге.

– Я еще и слова не сказал! – возмутился он искренне.

– Что я, тебя не знаю? – возмущенно вопросил кузен. – Надо связаться с Иллианом и уносить отсюда ноги – пусть разбирается бригада следователей с фаст-пентой. Попытка покушения на лорда Форкосигана – достаточное основание.

– Но, Айвен, дорогой, а как же твоя репутация? – нарочито высоким голосом подразнил его Майлз.

– Шкура дороже, – отрезал сердитый Айвен.

– Ты испугался, – констатировал Майлз. – Почему?

– Эта модель с тепловым автонаведением, я пробил по базе. Бьет с двух километров. Портативных щитов у нас нет, даже брони нет. Если бы нас пытались убить, а не напугать – в лесочке осталось бы два трупа.

– И на следующий день здесь бы паслась половина службы Иллиана, допрашивая с фаст-пентой всех подряд. Не думаю, чтобы наших саботажников такой вариант устроил. Заметь, здесь никого не убивали, Дерюгин покончил с собой в столице.

– Что ты предлагаешь? – в голосе кузена появился оттенок сомнения. Кажется, Майлз его все же смог уболтать.

– Сутки, Айвен, всего сутки. Мы еще раз побеседуем с сотрудниками отдела, посмотрим на стенды – и завтра вечером ты доложишь все начальству. Я даже пожертвую своей комм-картой для связи с Грегором.

Айвен насторожился, ожидая подвоха. Но в данном случае Майлз не планировал его обманывать – свою задачу они почти выполнили, добычу вспугнули. Подстрелить ее должны были люди Иллиана, вот только Майлз чувствовал, что разгадка совсем рядом, и не мог сейчас отступить.

– Ладно, договорились, – сдался Айвен. – Но ты от меня завтра – ни на шаг.

– Согласен, – кивнул Майлз. Этот вариант его устраивал – выпускать Айвена из виду он тоже не собирался. – Хватит бегать, ложись. И убери эту ледышку, все равно синяк будет.

Майлз боялся, что не сможет уснуть, но по будильнику с трудом продрал глаза. Как выяснилось, быстрый минет в исполнении кузена ничем не хуже снотворного, даже лучше – утром обошлось без привычного сушняка. Айвен, ранняя пташка, уже возился на кухне:

– Я тут подумал, – начал он, ставя перед Майлзом большую кружку с кофе, – не могли же они всерьез рассчитывать надолго избавиться от проверок такими топорными методами. Ну, допустим, нас они спугнули – но Иллиан пришлет других ревизоров, да и Генштаб в стороне не останется.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что они готовятся свернуть операцию, и все, что им нужно – выигрыш во времени? – уловил мысль Майлз.

– Похоже на то. Это я – крыса канцелярская, а ты с народом общался, не слышал о планах на перевод или увольнение?

– Нет. Но, пожалуй, с визита к Хартину мы и начнем – он должен быть в курсе. Заодно и порадуем скорым отъездом.

– Ты уверен, что завтра нас отзовут? – удивился Айвен. – А если у начальства другие планы?

– Вряд ли. Но даже если так – первый отдел переживет аудит, у которого семь пятниц на неделе. Им не привыкать. Ты, кстати, в архиве так ничего и не нашел?

– Нашел, представь себе. Три года назад изменилась схема контроля готовой продукции. С десяти процентов случайным образом – до каждого десятого.

– Мечта саботажника. Оставь десять процентов исправными, а с остальными твори что хочешь. Первый отдел куда смотрел?

– Никуда. Формально инструкция не менялась, просто в один прекрасным момент у нее в базе вдруг изменился текст. Стоит взглянуть, кстати, с появлением какого сотрудника это совпало. Может, начнем с отдела кадров?

– Нет, пусть лучше Хартин запросит необходимые бумаги. Полагаю, он все же вне подозрений – своих людей Иллиан регулярно проверяет детектором лжи.

– Ладно.

Айвен наскоро ополоснул чашки, пока Майлз одевался. Потом помог натянуть тесный мундир. Майлз молча протянул ему мини-камеру из своих запасов и глазами указал на притолоку у входа. И, пока Айвен пристраивал камеру, Майлз, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, на секунду прижался к кузену, ткнулся головой в плечо:

– Все будет хорошо.

– Оптимист, – проворчал Айвен, проводя по его волосам подвернувшейся расческой. – Пойдем доставать коммодора.

Хартин встретил их радушно:

– Доброе утро, лейтенанты. Чай, кофе? 

Майлз на минуту замешкался – обычно коммодор был куда формальнее. Или это с ним, а Айвен ему более симпатичен?

– Надеемся завершить сегодня нашу работу, – обрадовал его Майлз. – Хотелось бы выяснить дополнительно несколько вопросов, но…

– Мы запрашиваем использование переговорной три, – вступил Айвен.

Они об этом не договаривались, видимо, что-то из многочисленных сканеров кузена забраковало кабинет. Майлз подумал, что при такой привычной паранойе из братца бы вышел куда лучший сотрудник отдела собственной безопасности, чем из него самого.

– Там не слишком убрано, – возразил Хартин. – Может, все же по чашке кофе, а за это время переговорную приведут в порядок?

– Сэр, – Майлз постарался сделать тон максимально формальным. – Лейтенант Форпатрил вполне справится с необходимой, – подчеркнул он интонацией, – уборкой.

– Ну, если лордов не пугают горы пыли, – Хартин поднялся, – то пусть будет переговорная три.

В кабинете и в самом деле оказалось пыльно, но включенная промышленная вытяжка, заменяющая в этом подвале кондиционер, быстро справилась с этим. А вот со сканерами Айвен возился минут двадцать, пока Майлз с коммодором в молчании, перемежаемом светскими репликами типа «как вам наша столовая, лейтенант?» расчищали огромный письменный стол. Наконец Айвен махнул рукой, что-то поколдовал над пультом глушилок и поставил на стол коробку:

– Пять дохлых, с год назад, наверное, заряд закончился. А два свежих, не больше месяца здесь стоят. Непорядок.

Последнее Айвен добавил совсем тихо, но коммодор его услышал, ибо повторил:

– Непорядок. Хотите, чтобы я с этим что-то сделал?

– Нет, – покачал головой Майлз. – Лучше, если вы дождетесь распоряжений из центрального офиса.

– От Саймона Иллиана, – задумчиво протянул Хартин. – Андрей еще меня уверял, что вы сюда отдыхать приехали.

– Не совсем, – дипломатично ответил Майлз. – Сэр, мы хотели бы получить досье на сотрудников отдела тестирования и контроля.

Невзирая на уровень допуска, без разрешения Хартина эта информация была им недоступна.

– Основания? – спросил коммодор жестко.

– А этого, – Майлз махнул рукой в сторону коробки с жучками, – недостаточно?

– Нет, не достаточно. У нас много вспомогательного персонала, который меняется ежемесячно – любой из них мог воткнуть здесь прослушку, переговорная редко используется. Вы же предлагаете раскрыть досье штатных сотрудников с высоким, не ниже четвертого, уровнем допуска.

Хартин не договорил, но Майлз его понял: «а при нормальном порядке ходили бы вы, лейтенанты, только с пятым».

– Тогда как насчет этого? – Айвен тихо выложил на стол одну из вчерашних пуль, заботливо упакованную в пакет для сбора вещественных доказательств. – Или вы предпочтете дождаться, пока нас здесь подстрелят, как дичь?

Лицо коммодора не изменилось, да и правая рука, которой он взял пакет, не дрожала. А вот левая под прикрытием стола судорожно сжималась и разжималась. Аргумент, с одной стороны, был сомнителен. Вчера они не связались с Хартиным сразу (Майлз догадывался, что за это им еще прилетит), а пулю могли найти где угодно. С другой… список наследования иногда бывал полезен – связываться с дворцовой безопасностью самоубийц не было.

– Доклад, – скомандовал Хартин резко.

Интересно, где служил коммодор до начала дипломатической карьеры, задумался Майлз, пока Айвен сухо описывал вчерашнее происшествие.

– А сейчас вы хотите предложить мне сделку – вы не говорите о покушении Иллиану, а взамен я выдаю вам необходимую информацию? – сделал неожиданный вывод Хартин.

– Нет, – удивился Майлз. – Иллиану мы доложим все в любом случае. Мы планировали выяснить, кто конкретно из отдела тестирования причастен к саботажу, и попросить вас установить за ними наблюдение до прибытия бригады следователей.

– Лучше бы вы действительно приехали сюда развлекаться, – пробормотал Хартин.

– Касательно развлекаться, сэр, – вмешался Айвен. – Откуда у контр-адмирала такая гипотеза, если не секрет?

– Горничная в коттедже – дочь экономки Меньшова, – ответил рассеянно коммодор. – Большая деревня. Да и вы не слишком скрывались…

Майлз покраснел, сообразив, что Хартин и Меньшов подразумевали под развлечениями.

– Скажите, а эти украшения, – тут Айвен вытащил еще одну коробку с жучками, – размещали в коттедже с вашего ведома или с ведома Меньшова?

Хартин достал откуда-то из кармана пинцет, взял протянутую Айвеном лупу и внимательно осмотрел пару образчиков шпионской аппаратуры.

– Нет, не с нашего. Но не исключаю, что это оборудование находится на балансе завода, – задумчиво предположил коммодор. – Ладно, вы меня убедили. Доступ я дам, наблюдение за горничной установлю. Вы, как я понимаю, предпочтете пока не информировать Меньшова?

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Майлз.– Еще два вопроса. Кто из сотрудников отдела имеет аллергию на фаст-пенту?

– Только Рибан, начальник отдела.

– Мы можем допросить с ней всех остальных?

– В теории можете, при приеме на работу они подписали согласие.

– Понятно. И вы случайно не в курсе, кто-то из них планирует перевод или увольнение?

– От нас уходит Рибан, я подписал заявление – он наконец переводится в столицу. Правда, в архив, но вы сами видели – он не слишком незаменимый специалист, его держали по дружбе с моим предшественником да за знание КС2321 – древнего комплекса связи, который еще кое-где работает. Один из наших цехов выпускает их и запчасти.

– А в какой именно архив? – с недавних пор при упоминании этого мирного места у Майлза шерсть вставала дыбом.

– Точно не знаю, но тоже на военный завод. Могу навести справки.

Майлз задумался, потом отрицательно покачал головой:

– Нет, спугнем.

– А кто его заменит на должности начальника? Елена Ворг? – спросил Айвен, не отрываясь от пульта.

– Да. Способная дама. Жаль, наследственность подкачала, – Хартин встал. – Вы тут пока работайте, я еще вернусь.

Хартин ушел. Второго пульта в переговорной не было, а первый оккупировал Айвен и отдавать не собирался, так что Майлзу оставалось лишь бегать кругами по комнате и думать вслух.

– Да уж, спалились, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Тебя это совсем не беспокоит?

– Нет, – сказал Айвен. – Подожди пять минут, я объясню, в чем дело.

Кузен вновь закопался в какие-то дебри статистики. Майлз мысленно начал составлять доклад – картина удручала. Скомпрометировано окружение военной приемки кластера, служба безопасности военного завода, архив СБ… кошмар. И любимый метод «наперевес с нейробластером» тут не поможет – выжжешь пару кустов, а вся остальная «растительность» останется в целости и сохранности. Майлз покосился на графин с водой – та вовсю зеленела и краснела, хоть сейчас на анализ микрофлоры.

– Пить хочу. 

– Возьми в моей сумке, сбоку.

Несколько аккордов на клавиатуре в исполнении Айвена напомнили Майлзу детские уроки музыки. Наконец кузен оторвался от пульта, развернулся к нему вместе с креслом:

– Тут вырисовывается конкретный заговор, – Айвен отобрал у него бутылку, сделал пару глотков и продолжил: – Смотри. Много лет назад еще Гришнов ставит на должность главы первого отдела майора Тарова. Последний, пользуясь покровительством «наверху», разводит здесь лесопарк со зверушками, куда время от времени приезжают столичные гости. Поохотиться – и не только.

Майлз достал планшет и попросил:

– Сбрось досье на всех вовлеченных. Девочки, мальчики, наркотики?

– Уже, – махнул рукой Айвен. – Дальше слушай. Все перечисленное, причем девочкам-мальчикам иногда и десяти не было.

– Мрази, – сквозь зубы процедил Майлз. – Это все в досье?

– Нет, конечно. В основном слухи и недомолвки, кадровые перетасовки, плюс архивы бухгалтерии. И странный сиротский приют, финансирование которого внезапно прервалось при Хартине, а дети были отправлены в Центральный. Кстати, Елена Ворг оттуда.

– Поэтому тебя и не беспокоят слухи о нашей связи, – сообразил Майлз. – Местные привыкли держать язык за зубами, и по их меркам мы…

Он должен был почувствовать облегчение, но оказался слегка разочарован. Ему что, действительно хотелось, чтобы Айвен не возражал против огласки? Кузен, который с четырнадцати холил и лелеял репутацию завзятого дамского угодника?

– …практически ангелочки с крылышками: не буяним, не стреляем, никого не трогаем, в постели довольствуемся друг другом, – продолжил Айвен за него.

– Постой, но с Гришнова прошла чертова прорва лет.

– Во-первых, руки до Тарова дошли всего десять лет назад. Во-вторых, распускающих языки начинали преследовать загадочные несчастные случаи. И общество охотников-любителей под предводительством Рибана тут до сих пор работает. Гостей, правда, стало сильно поменьше.

– Надо просить Хартина отследить этих «охотников»… – задумался Майлз.

– У него людей не хватит – в списках сей замечательной организации семьдесят человек. Большинство непричастно, но отделить агнцев от козлищ – та еще задача.

– Ого. А почему не замели Рибана вместе с покровителем?

– Еще одна загадка. Большинство местных считает, что у него крыша в Форбарр-Султане. Причем крутая: если верить слухам, он ушел в отставку – а должен был под трибунал.

– Еще одна? Что тогда первая?

– КС2321. Ты не видел эту рухлядь, а мне пришлось с ней на практике возиться. Поверь – чтобы в ней что-то соображать, надо быть матерым системщиком. Такому новые управляющие комплексы на один зуб.

– А Рибан у нас, по общему мнению, не компетентен. Я понял.

Майлз допил остатки воды и метким движением запулил бутылку в корзину для бумаг. Будь с ними взвод охраны – допрос с фаст-пентой всех сотрудников ОТиК – и дело раскрыто. Но взвода не было. Сбежать к Иллиану прямо сейчас? Самолюбие заест. Допросить пару человек аккуратно? Нужен повод, хотя… там были огрехи в бухгалтерии. Расходы запчастей сверх норматива, машинных масел, дисков и многого другого. Второй вопрос – кого именно? Рибана трогать нельзя. Остается Елена Ворг и… та невзрачная девчушка с родственником на Луне-1. 

Решено. Он посмотрел на Айвена – тот вновь закопался в пульт, на лице вместо привычной ленивой гримасы – сосредоточенность. Майлз знал, что разгильдяйство кузена во многом маска, но привык потакать ему в маленьких слабостях. Однако стоило запахнуть паленым, и Айвен становился истинным фором – жестким, внимательным хищником. Таким он Майлзу нравился куда больше.

– Так что ты решил? – спросил Айвен, отрываясь наконец от пульта.

– Допрашиваем твою Елену Прекрасную и Марину Чаруш, – Майлз нашел имя в списке сотрудников отдела.

– Фаст-пента?

– Разумеется. И, Айвен, почему о похождениях охотничьего общества я услышал только сейчас?

– Тон смени, – оборвал его Айвен. – Потому что без досье это были пустые слухи. А я тебя знаю – ты бы ринулся проверять…

«… и нарвался на неприятности», – без труда продолжил Майлз мысль кузена. 

Вошедший коммодор прервал назревающий конфликт. Закрыв за собой дверь, Хартин высыпал на стол очередную порцию микрофонов, как две капли воды похожих на предыдущие:

– Улов из моего кабинета. Работающие я трогать не стал. И да, это служебное оборудование для помещений заводоуправления – коридоров, туалетов, столовых. У нас, господа, большие проблемы. Что будем делать?

–Лично мы – ничего. Допросим пару человек, посмотрим стенды и уберемся отсюда, чтобы не осложнять вам жизнь, – ответил коммодору Айвен. – Работать здесь будет спецотряд СБ или Генштаба.

– Разумно, – Хартин поморщился, будто съел кислый лимон. – Что требуется от меня?

Комплект для допроса с фаст-пентой у Майлза был свой, и стоило воспользоваться им, а не местными препаратами. 

– Пригласить сюда Марину Чаруш, через час – Елену Ворг. И, – тут Майлз задумался, – полиграф тут есть?

– Три штуки. В шкафу посмотрите. Если я вам понадоблюсь – вызывайте по комму, я буду на территории. Марина подойдет минут через десять, когда цикл проверки закончится.

Пока Айвен аккуратно раскладывал на подносе препараты, искал и настраивал полиграф, Майлз передвинул стулья, развернул настольную лампу. Через три минуты все было готово к допросу первой подозреваемой. Он подумывал составить список вопросов, но остановился на привычной импровизации. В комнате повисла сердитая тишина, и Майлз не выдержал, подошел к Айвену, ткнулся головой под руку. Он не считал себя особо виноватым и тем более должным извиняться, однако ссориться не хотел.

– Ладно, мелкий, – Айвен пригладил ему волосы, отряхнул мундир от налипшей пыли. – Мы в изрядном дерьме, и я не уверен, что нам удастся с Южного выбраться. Еще ругаться не хватало.

Майлз умом понимал, что ситуация опасна. Однако, в отличие от Айвена, пока не чувствовал это шкурой.

Раздался неуверенный сигнал звонка. Айвен открыл дверь, впустил Марину, вежливо предложил ей стул и включил запись. Вести допрос следовало Майлзу – мундиры располагали, поэтому он начал с формальной части:

– Марина Чаруш? – девушка кивнула в ответ. – При трудоустройстве вы дали письменное согласие на допрос с фаст-пентой в случае необходимости. Вы его подтверждаете?

– Да.

– Согласны ли вы с тем, что допрос будет проводиться в отсутствие коммодора Хартина?

– Да.

Марина смотрела испуганно, а Майлз неожиданно заметил, что невзрачной она была лишь на фоне Елены. А так вполне привлекательна: худощавая блондинка чуть выше среднего, фигура соразмерная. Скромное, но изящное платье до середины икры, туфли на низком каблуке.

– У вас есть аллергия на фаст-пенту? – продолжил он с формальностями.

– Нет. 

– Как давно проводилась последняя проба? – Майлз внезапно вспомнил Дерюгину.

– При ежегодном осмотре. Семь, точнее – восемь месяцев назад.

Нет, рисковать не стоит. .

– Лейтенант Форпатрил, проведите аллергическую пробу.

Марина привычно задрала рукав, Айвен ловко приклеил пластырь на локтевом сгибе и щелкнул по таймеру комма. А потом они вместе с недоумением наблюдали быстро – даже для привитой аллергии – увеличивающееся красное пятно на белоснежной коже. Айвен очухался первым: сорвал пластырь, приложил медицинскую салфетку и приготовил пневмошприц:

– Марина? – спросил кузен встревоженно, – как вы себя чувствуете? Дышать можете?

– Могу. Только что-то здесь, – она показала на середину горла, – мешает.

Майлз выругался, дернул из допросного набора инъектор с синергином. Бросил взгляд на синеющие губы Марины.

– Кислород есть? – Он метнулся к шкафу с полиграфами. Должен быть полный комплект оборудования для допросов, а значит, и аптечка в расширенной комплектации. Где же...

– Синергин, доза на шестьдесят килограммов, внутривенно под ключицу. – Айвен готовил инъекцию, проговаривая свои действия – прицепленный на запястье пациентки медсканер автоматически писал протокол.

Сделав укол Марине, нырнул в свою безразмерную сумку, вытащил дорожную аптечку. Майлз тем временем пытался одновременно найти кислород и связаться с Хартиным – координат местных медиков у него не было. Наконец вызов прошел:

– Коммодор, острая аллергия на фаст-пенту. Нужен врач, немедленно.

– Понял, сейчас будем.

Портативный баллон нашелся на нижней полке, задвинутый за коробку с расходниками для полиграфов. Майлз присоединил фитинг и трубку, Айвен прижал к лицу Марины маску. Влетевшего Хартина с медтехом они встретили с синхронным вздохом облегчения. Пока Айвен что-то объяснял невысокому толстяку в медицинском халате, Майлза взял в оборот коммодор:

– Что происходит, лейтенант?

– Не знаю. Мы проводили стандартный тест на аллергию, тест дал остро-положительную реакцию. Марина стала задыхаться, лейтенант Форпатрил начал оказывать ей срочную медицинскую помощь. Тут прибыли вы с медиком. Вы ему доверяете? – Майлз кивнул на толстяка.

– Ему – да. А вот остальным… ее же проверяли не так давно.

– По ее словам – семь-восемь месяцев назад.

Вскоре после того, как в Генштаб пришла первая рекламация. Привить аллергию при тщательной проверке – что может быть проще?

Марину перенесли на кушетку, уже без кислородного баллона. Около нее хлопотал Айвен, а врач снял перчатки и подошел к Хартину.

– Ей повезло – замешкайся лейтенант или не имей под рукой нужных препаратов – мы бы ее не откачали. Я такого не видел с тех пор, как агенту по ошибке привили аллергию двойной дозой. В ее медкарте, как я понимаю, ничего такого нет?

– Разумеется, – проворчал Хартин. – Мы же не идиоты.

– Что с ней дальше будет? – спросил Майлз.

– Я бы уложил ее в клинику на обследование, – протянул врач. – Я так понимаю, фаст-пенту лучше не упоминать?

– Мы были бы вам очень признательны, – кивнул Майлз.

– Так и сделаем, – все же Хартин был старшим по званию. – Приступ стенокардии, переволновалась, обморок – для официальной версии сойдет.

От переговорной отдельный ход вел за территорию завода. Айвен вынес Марину на руках, на улице их ждал медицинский флаер. Майлз в этом не участвовал. Он составлял список вопросов для Елены Ворг – с полиграфом импровизировать нельзя.

– Годится? – он протянул планшет вернувшемуся кузену.

Айвен кинул в него бутылку сока, открыл свою и выпил залпом. Потом взялся за протянутый планшет.

– Про приют вычеркни, в официальную версию не впишется. И добавь про охотников – не думает ли дама, что казенным спиртом не только стенды протирают.

– Ага, – Майлз внес исправления. – Хартина ждать?

– Нет. Но он стряс обещание не использовать фаст-пенту больше.

– Я и не собирался. Хорошо, ты рядом был. Не знал за тобой медицинских талантов.

– Медтехник третьей категории. Убил все лето после первого курса с подачи матушки.

Сам Майлз в это время зубрил пропущенный материал, готовясь сдать экстерном за первый. Поэтому не заметил, наверное. Адмирал Нейсмит умел работать с фаст-пентой… в теории. На практике рядом всегда был кто-то из медиков. Но зачем Айвену… ну да, Майлз, училище, перестраховщики.

Громкая трель заставила его подпрыгнуть – Елена робостью явно не отличалась. Получив у госпожи Ворг согласие на применение полиграфа, Майлз начал калибровку.

– Как вас зовут?

– Елена Ворг.

– Дата рождения?

– Двенадцатое декабря две тысячи семьсот шестьдесят пятого года.

Индикатор застыл между «истина» и «ложь». Майлз чертыхнулся и переформулировал вопрос:

– Вам известна точная дата вашего рождения?

– Нет.

– Место работы?

– Отдел тестирования и контроля завода номер тысяча пятьсот сорок семь.

– Должность?

– Ведущий специалист.

Так, с истиной все. 

– На следующие три вопроса отвечаете ложными утверждениями, – распорядился Майлз. – Ваш непосредственный начальник?

– Майор Долгов.

– Ваше первое место работы на заводе?

– Тестировщик.

Стрелка прилипла к лжи: Ворг пришла на завод лаборантом, на тестировщика выучилась заочно.

– Когда вы проходили плановый медосмотр?

– Три месяца назад.

Осталось самое сложное – выявить показатели, когда допрашиваемый не врет, но сам вопрос его затрагивает эмоционально. Майлз переключил позиции калибровки:

– Продолжаем калибровку – на все последующие вопросы вы отвечаете только правду. Можете отказаться – но будут административные последствия. Понятно?

– Да.

– Вы знаете, кто ваш отец?

– Нет.

Странно, прибор был уверен, что Елена нагло врет. Попробуем другой вопрос:

– Как вы устроились на завод?

– Сиротский приют подыскал нам вакансии. Мне досталось место лаборанта.

Ворг и здесь не говорила всей правды.

– Хотите ли вы занять место начальника отдела?

– Нет.

А вот это – правда. Странный результат.

– Вы замужем?

Уж этот-то вопрос обычно заставляет трепетать сердце каждой дамы за тридцать.

– Нет.

Правда. И никакой эмоциональной реакции. Она что, робот? Или гены цетов сильней примитивной аппаратуры? Ладно, надо это все сворачивать, только выяснить про финансовые нарушения – чтоб уж вопросов не осталось, чего хотели бездельники-лейтенанты.

– Кто контролирует заявки отдела на поставку расходных материалов?

– Начальник отдела, господин Рибан.

Ему показалось, или при упоминании начальника индикатор все же дернулся в позицию «эмоциональная реакция»? Майлз отмотал запись показаний – нет, не показалось.

– Известны ли вам случаи нецелевого расходования или некорректного списания таких материалов?

– Известны.

– Почему вы не доложили о них руководству?

Дурацкий вопрос, конечно.

– Это не входит в мои должностные обязанности.

– Как давно вы знакомы с господином Рибаном?

– Семь лет.

Елена назвала свой стаж работы в отделе. И соврала. Но ловить ее сейчас за руку не входило в интересы Майлза.

– Как вы думаете, почему Марина Чаруш разнервничалась до сердечного приступа при вызове на допрос? – неожиданно вмешался Айвен.

– Ей деньги нужны, – Елена вдруг улыбнулась, поправила прическу, посмотрела кокетливо на Айвена. – Дура-невестка вогнала семью в долги. Теперь и сама с мужем на Луне-1 торчит, и Марина в полторы смены пашет.

Похоже, на дам кузен действует не хуже фаст-пенты. Вон как распелась, а Майлзу слова по одному цедила.

– Считаете, что госпожа Чаруш могла быть замешана в незаконном сбыте материалов? – прервал Майлз их воркование.

– Нет. Кто бы ее к ним пустил. Только и может, что отчеты печатать… секретарша.

Женщины. Как пауки в банке, только хуже.

– Скажите, Елена, – Айвен откровенно флиртовал, – а каким образом брат Марины Чаруш устроился на свою нынешнюю работу?

Елена колебалась, Майлз отчетливо это видел по индикаторам. Желание понравиться Айвену боролось в ней с осторожностью. Но, кажется, она не считала их особо опасными:

– Наш начальник подсуетился. Хотел помочь этой вертихвостке… 

– У него не было других мотивов? – вновь влез Айвен.

– Нет.

Опять ложь. Тут нужна фаст-пента, но использовать ее здесь и сейчас – не вариант. Майлз свернул допрос.

– Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли. Можете снять оборудование.

Он включил запись протокола и кинул осторожный взгляд на Айвена. Вопреки его опасениям, кузен не кинулся помогать прекрасной даме, а зарылся в глубины своего пульта, переключив вывод на планшет. Майлз видел лишь стройные ряды цифр. Кажется, в этот раз интуиция его обманула: ничего полезного не нашли, сутки потеряли. Иллиан будет недоволен.

***

Елена Ворг вышла – Майлз закрыл за ней дверь, и Айвен щелкнул по кнопке сохранения модели. У них получилось! Он выпрыгнул из кресла, схватил Майлза за плечи и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закружить кузена по комнате:

– Ты чертов мелкий гений! – признал он искренне.

– Я знаю! – задрал нос кузен и тут же удивленно уточнил. – Ты что-то нашел?

– Ушаков прислал данные, – Айвен подтащил кузена к пульту и, поленившись искать второй стул, взгромоздил его себе на колени. – Смотри, что они сотворили.

Майлз уставился на дамп памяти с недоумением. Ну да, он же не засыпал с этой картинкой в голове последние две недели.

– И? – заерзал братец.

А вот этого не надо. Им еще работать.

– Это память управляющего модуля, – очертил Айвен круг. – Здесь, здесь и здесь, – слова сопровождались пометкой ячеек, – находятся контрольные суммы для алгоритмов разархивации схем. Как ты догадался, одна из них неверна. Вот эта.

Блок засветился красным. 

– Судя по тому, что модуль не вылетает с писком системной ошибки, данная ситуация в программе предусмотрена.

– Угу. Проверяется содержимое совпадающих ячеек и прогоняется еще один контрольный алгоритм. Все вместе и дает задержку на доли секунды.

– Понятно, – протянул Майлз. – И сразу ее не нашли, ибо в нормальных модулях контрольных сумм две, третий блок памяти попросту не проверяли. Хитро. Сойдет за случайную техническую ошибку, если не смотреть пристально.

– Именно, – подтвердил Айвен. – Учти, что третий блок вообще находится в области, не используемой на экспортных моделях.

– И что мы будем делать дальше? – поинтересовался Майлз.

– Надо проверить стенды и готовую продукцию. 

Нарочитый кашель от двери прервал их обсуждение. Хартин вернулся бесшумно. Майлз попытался вырваться и подпрыгнуть сразу, но Айвен пресек безобразие, аккуратно водрузив кузена на пол:

– Сэр?

– Что вы планируете дальше? – поинтересовался коммодор у Айвена. 

Красного, как рак Майлза, пытающегося забиться в дальнее кресло, тот старательно не замечал. Ладно, об этом они с кузеном поговорят в другом месте. 

– Проверить продукцию на стендах и организовать отъезд, – признался Айвен.

– Вы ожидаете неприятностей?

– Все может быть. Я был бы признателен, если господин Рибан сегодня-завтра вдруг оказался очень занят.

– Хм, – задумался Хартин. – Хотя это несложно. Отправлю сдавать дела в архив кластера, на Центральную. Флаер и Саша в вашем распоряжении на завтра.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Айвен.

На стендах они долго не задержались: Айвен снял (с благодарностью вспомнив всучившего ему необходимое оборудование Джолифа) содержимое памяти той продукции, что стояла на стендах, до стендов, после. И тех изделий, которые изящно миновали проверку. Его дело – переслать, а обрабатывать Ушакову в столице сподручней будет. Их работа почти закончена, полномочий хватать и допрашивать нет, да и с группой поддержки не очень. Отчитаться и убираться по-быстрому.

Наскоро перекусив в столовой в обществе коммодора, они вернулись в коттедж. Айвен сразу наглухо закрыл жалюзи и включил глушилки, а беглый осмотр пополнил коллекцию микрофонов. Стоило бы просмотреть оставленные камеры, да и до обещанных Майлзу суток оставалось еще пять часов, но Айвену было тревожно:

– Выходим на связь? Сейчас заканчивается смена, обновляются базы – легче затеряться.

– У меня спутниковая комм-карта, ты забыл? – проворчал Майлз.

То есть сигнал пойдет мимо заводской сети. Отлично. Осталось уговорить кузена не тянуть с сообщением.

– Может, рискнуть связаться с Ушаковым?

– Не стоит. Ты прав – паленым пахнет. Держи, – кузен протянул ему защищенную комм-карту императорской связи.

Грегор ответил почти сразу. Сбоку от него угадывался силуэт Иллиана.

– Майлз? – удивился он. – Что случилось?

– Все в порядке, сир, – ответил Майлз. – Нам с Айвеном необходимо передать доклад.

Кузен старался вести себя непринужденно, будто и не было между ними с Грегором сердитой размолвки. А вот Грегор нахмурился, Айвену даже показалось, будто он слышит явный зубовный скрежет:

– Лейтенант Форкосиган, – начал он официально. – Нам кажется, что вы не осознаете, что личная комм-карта – привилегия. И на данный момент мы вовсе не уверены, что вы ее заслуживаете. Для отправки доклада воспользуйтесь положенными каналами связи.

Грегор медленно потянулся к кнопке выключения. Иллиан неодобрительно качал головой, но молчал. Майлз… побелел и замер в ступоре. Айвену очень не хотелось вмешиваться, но пришлось:

– Коды доклада тринадцать, семнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать три, – произнес он сухо.

Покушение на наследника императора, покушение на наследника графства, государственная измена, саботаж по сговору группы лиц. Языком жестов, понятным каждому курсанту, Айвен передавал Грегору нечто другое «вернусь – набью морду». Неясно, что именно возымело действие. Император руку отдернул, но продолжил сверлить Майлза гневным взором. Зато очнулся Иллиан:

– Докладывайте, лейтенант Форпатрил.

Айвен вздохнул, взял за руку Майлза – пульс был чуть учащен, но в рамках нормы, и уже по второму разу пересказал подробности покушения. Потом – выводы Ушакова – оказалось, что Генштаб полный доклад по этому вопросу еще не представил. Пока он загружал данные со стендов для последующей передачи, очухался Майлз. По крайней мере, свою руку кузен отобрал и на вид перестал напоминать привидение. Хотя Айвен бы с удовольствием вкатил ему транквилизатор.

– Ваши выводы, лейтенант? – спросил Иллиан, когда Айвен окончательно выдохся.

– Консерва, сэр, – высказал он свои догадки. – До недавнего времени копила ресурсы. Потом с ней вышли на связь – ориентировочно три года назад. Предполагалось, что ячейка выполнит задание, а потом вновь уйдет на консервацию.

– Обоснуйте, – Иллиан что-то черкал на своем планшете.

– Даты выпуска или ремонта гравикопий. Дата изменения в архиве схемы проверки. Дата изменения эталона. И еще, если я прав – Рибана вскоре после перевода должны ликвидировать.

Айвену показалось, что Иллиан пробормотал под нос «гены не пропьешь»? Нет-нет-нет. Он идиот и лентяй! И никому не позволит доказать обратного. Он просто волновался за Майлза, поэтому и заговаривал им зубы!

– Кто на подозрении? – шеф СБ решил вытянуть из Айвена все, что он знал или хотя бы предполагал.

– Сам Рибан. Елена Ворг. Можно допросить Марину Чаруш, но скорее всего она лишь передавала информацию о количестве транспортируемых ядер и сроках транспортировки. Как минимум один медик. Лесничие парка – в нас стреляли из служебного оружия, предназначенного для регулирования популяций. Бывшие работники приюта, – Айвен сам ужаснулся перечисленному. Проще весь завод перетрясти. – Горничная нашего коттеджа и ее мать – домработница Меньшова.

– Они-то здесь причем? – удивился Грегор.

Надо же, Айвен думал, что тот так и просидит злобной статуей весь сеанс связи.

– В нашем коттедже постоянно устанавливались следящие устройства, – ответил за него Майлз. – А также горничная распространяла порочащие нашу честь слухи.

Что Майлз пришел в себя, Айвена порадовало. А то, что он влез в разговор, да еще на скользком моменте – не очень. Однако и Грегора, похоже, присутствие Иллиана дисциплинировало – развивать тему он не стал:

– Это все?

– Нет, – Майлз по дурной детской привычке попытался сжать себе больное колено – Айвен едва успел перехватить руку, переплести пальцы. – Я думаю, что в архиве СБ есть крот.

А вот и одна из сумасшедше-гениальных идей братца.

– Основания?

Даже Айвену было понятно, что шеф СБ вспоминает все ему известные ругательства.

– Образ действий. Схемы похожи: привитая аллергия, внезапная смерть, имитация случайностей и технических ошибок. Мне кажется, мы имеем дело с одним и тем же дирижером.

– Но доказательств у тебя нет?

– Нет. Но будут, если вы позволите…

– Не позволим! – вмешался вновь Грегор. – Лейтенант Форкосиган, вы возвращаетесь в Форбарр-Султану немедленно! Первым завтрашним рейсом. 

– Мы, собственно, так и планировали, – растеряно пробормотал Майлз. – Только Айвен на орбитальный завод должен был сначала попасть.

– А лейтенант Форпатрил продолжит сбор доказательств на орбитальном заводе! – припечатал Грегор. – Иллиан, будьте добры, согласуйте это с группой Генштаба.

– Да, сир.

– Могу я передать личное сообщение коммодору Джолифу? – поинтересовался Айвен у шефа СБ, когда нервный Грегор, бродя по кабинету, пропал из поля зрения.

– Я его прочитаю, – предупредил Иллиан.

– Главное, что только вы, – искренне ответил Айвен.

Эта идея пришла ему в голову накануне: разделиться с Майлзом. Сам Айвен полетит утвержденным маршрутом, а Майлз вернется через центральный космопорт Южного, на аэрокаре с его тезкой Иваном и толстым кошаком. Договариваться напрямую с ребятами он не рискнул, через Генштаб сложней, но безопаснее. Он загрузил сообщение, кузен смотрел на него обиженно – ему не нравилось, что от него скрывают информацию. Файл был закрыт личным кодом Джолифа, но такие мелочи Иллиана не останавливали:

– Разумная идея, – он посмотрел на Айвена с недоверием. – Лейтенант Форкосиган, за ваш маршрут отвечает лейтенант Форпатрил. Следуйте его распоряжениям.

Выражение лица кузена Айвена порадовало. А вот слова Грегора – не слишком:

– Иллиан, не могли бы вы оставить нас?

Шеф СБ вышел, Айвен услышал хлопок закрытой двери. Сейчас и ему предложат выйти… хорошо, что дальше мичмана его разжаловать проблематично. Но нет:

– Айвен. Головой отвечаешь.

Он поднял глаза: на мгновение показалось, что смотрит в зеркало.

– Всегда.

Майлз переводил недоумевающий взгляд с одного на другого. Айвен обхватил мелкого за плечи, сжал. Все будет хорошо, выкрутятся, не первый раз. Грегор отключил комм, не попрощавшись.

Они в тишине сложили вещи, Майлз о чем-то напряженно размышлял, Айвен сортировал оборудование. Затем на связь вышел Ушаков, подтвердил маршруты. Майлз с полчаса пометался по комнате, потом принял снотворное и лег спать. Айвен же полез смотреть, что записали его камеры. Горничная, не скрываясь, собрала микрофоны, поставила новые. Повертела в руках смазку на тумбочке, сфотографировала ее и кровать. Кажется, в столице их могут ждать еще сюрпризы. Впрочем, ему тоже сейчас важнее выспаться и быть утром в форме.

Он только задремал, когда раздался настойчивый писк комма. Отключив звук и выбравшись из теплой постели, Айвен накинул халат и перебрался в гостиную. Прикрыл дверь плотнее, чтобы не разбудить кузена, подцепил к комму гарнитуру и лишь после этого ответил на вызов:

– Мама?

– Здравствуй, Айвен.

Леди Элис в вечернем наряде оглядела его критическим взглядом.

– Здравствуй. Что случилось? – встревожился он.

– Это ты мне скажи, – раздраженно фыркнула матушка. – Мне тут подбросили интересную анонимку.

Айвен замер. В чехарде сумбурных мыслей «Майлз», «какая сволочь?», «Грегор убьет» всплыло главное:

– Когда?

– Сегодня, на вечеринке у Форкнисов. Обнаружила в своей сумочке, представь себе.

– Вычислить сможешь?

– Даже не спросишь, о чем мне пишут?

– Догадываюсь. Мама, это важно! – Айвен почувствовал, как перехватывает горло. – Меня предупредили, что если мы отсюда не уберемся – тебе расскажут много интересного. Позавчера предупредили. А сегодня – уже вчера, – он бросил взгляд на часы, – мы, кажется, нашли улики. И тут твой звонок.

– Так, – матушка подобралась, всем видом напоминая тигрицу перед прыжком. – Куда ты влип, ребенок?

– Уровень один. Можешь у Иллиана спросить – но тот вряд ли скажет.

– Спрошу, будь уверен. И про письмоносцев спрошу… и пусть попробует не ответить.

– Спасибо. И будь осторожна.

Айвен задумался. Майлз завтра возвращался в столицу, один. Просить об осторожности его – бесполезно. Людям Иллиана Айвен сейчас не доверял. Вернуться с ним – нарушить прямой приказ. Да и один человек при профессиональном покушении вряд ли будет особо полезен. Он невольно застонал.

– Айвен? Ты в порядке?

– Нет. Майлз завтра будет в Форбарр-Султане.

– Боишься, что Иллиан не даст охрану? – догадалась матушка.

– Скорее, боюсь его охраны… – протянул Айвен.

– Даже так? Ладно, я поговорю с графом. Помнишь Ежи? Попрошу прислать его с ребятами.

– Ты золото, мам.

Айвен готов был расцеловать леди Элис. От бурного проявления восторга матушку спасло только расстояние.

– Не спеши радоваться. По поводу содержания этой анонимки… я не услышала объяснений.

– Ты не задала вопроса, – попытался выкрутиться Айвен. – И я не имею представления, что конкретно тебе написали.

– Где Майлз? – спросила вдруг матушка.

– Спит, – удивился Айвен. – В соседней комнате.

– И ты боишься его разбудить, поэтому нацепил наушники, которые терпеть не можешь. Спальня одна?

– Да, – врать Айвен смысла не видел.

– И дрыхнешь ты явно не на этом дряхлом диване… – протянула матушка задумчиво. – Дети, вы бы поаккуратней.

– Мама? – спросил Айвен ошарашенно.

– Полагаю, дальнейшее выяснение смысла не имеет. Как тебя угораздило? – матушка тяжело вздохнула. – Майлз – это проблема, а с Корделией – проблема в квадрате.

Вопрос был риторическим – Айвен промолчал. Только виновато спросил:

– Ты сердишься?

– Это что-то изменит?

– Нет, – Айвен покачал головой.

– Иди спать, ребенок. Я пришлю код Ежи утром, свяжи его с Майлзом. И внуши лорду Форкосигану, чтоб от охраны не бегал, а то знаю я их породу. 

– Спокойной ночи.

Айвен отключил пульт и снял наушник. Хотел еще попросить матушку не говорить никому, но это бесполезно – она поступит так, как сама сочтет нужным. Упрямство у Айвена от нее: по словам родичей, Падма был спокойным и покладистым. Одной проблемой меньше и целым набором больше… но набор, по крайней мере, не угрожает внезапной смертью. Хотя это как посмотреть…

***

– Саймон? – Элис отключила комм и повернулась к уткнувшемуся в планшет гостю. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Угловое кресло не попадало в видеокамеру комма, но ее разговор с сыном шеф СБ слышал отлично.

– Что именно ты хочешь знать?

– Для начала – куда ты втравил детей?

– Во-первых, они не дети, а офицеры, – педантично начал Саймон, откладывая планшет в сторону. – Во-вторых, они всего лишь «ложная цель», ничего им не угрожает.

– Айвен так не считает.

– Твой сын, прости, лентяй и паникер. Они связались с Грегором несколько часов назад, передали нам всю информацию. Вряд ли за ними откроют охоту ради ненужной мести.

На первый взгляд – логично. Только вот Саймон не учел один нюанс.

– А «противник» об этом знает? Ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что закрытый императорский канал взломан какой-то «неопасной» группой?

Саймон выругался:

– Черт, не подумал. Нет, с каналом все в порядке. Я подключу своих ребят.

– Только проверенных. Не доверяю твоему молодняку.

Интуиция уже несколько месяцев намекала Элис, что в службе Иллиана не все ладно. Но интуицию к делу не подошьешь.

– Я им тоже не доверяю.

Элис, не стесняясь гостя, начала медленно снимать украшения и аккуратно складывать в шкатулку. Саймон вновь потянулся к планшету, но зря, она с ним еще не закончила:

– Теперь по поводу Майлза… почему я об этом узнаю из анонимки?

– Потому что твой сын не счел нужным тебя проинформировать? – неуклюже попытался выкрутиться он.

– Не притворяйся, что был не в курсе – все равно не поверю, – Элис расправилась с украшениями и присела на соседнее кресло.

– В курсе. Майлз рассказал Грегору.

Теплый плед заботливо опустился на открытые плечи. Извиняться словами этот чурбан так и не научился.

– И? – она не давила, ждала, пока ее собеседник «дозреет».

А тот тянул время – открыл бар, достал бутылку и наполнил бокалы. Саймон не спрашивал ни разрешения Элис, ни предпочитаемый сорт вина – не первый раз они так сидели.

– И решил не вмешивать еще и тебя. Без того ситуация поганая.

Причем со всех сторон – и лично, и политически. Пока Майлз и Айвен – конкуренты-соперники, а у Грегора нет детей – к Элис тяготеет консервативная оппозиция. При живых-здоровых Эйреле с Грегором им ничего, помимо мелких уступок, не светит, но император – опасная должность. Стоит Айвену публично объявить себя любовником Майлза… доска перевернута, играем в нарды. А тут еще этот их вечный треугольник… и кстати:

– Грегор?

– Ревнует. Сегодня довел до срыва Майлза, а твой безголовый сын в ответ пригрозил набить ему морду.

Этого следовало ожидать. Но надеялись, что обойдется. Что отправленный на Бету Майлз, приобщенный к радостям секса, перестанет быть точкой заряженного эмоционального фокуса. Не вышло. Да еще сбежал потенциальный громоотвод в лице дочки Ботари.

– Замечательно, – процедила Элис сквозь зубы. – Воспитание Корделии в полный рост. Они опять делят игрушку. Причем, заметь, сам по себе Майлз был Грегору не особо нужен, но отнять у Айвена – это святое!

Элис не любила лгать. Но не любить – не значит «не уметь». Майлз был Грегору необходим, но даже Саймону не стоило задумываться о степени того, насколько. К счастью, на ее стороне были барраярские традиции и мужская привычка шарахаться от любого яркого проявления чувств.

– Ты утрируешь, – пожал плечами Саймон. – Грегору просто не приходило в голову, что с Майлзом можно спать. А теперь пришло – и он этого хочет. Боюсь, и Майлз не сильно против. Айвен тут лишний.

Привычный расклад. А ей как матери и фор-леди надо было бы как следует надавать ребенку по ушам, чтоб не делал глупостей, не совался между. Повезло Айвену, что беспокойство о его шкуре оказалось сильнее, да и не безопасно нервировать агента на задании.

– Он у них по жизни лишний до тех пор, пока не надо вытаскивать из дерьма чужую задницу. Обещай мне, что отправишь его в посольство, подальше отсюда, когда все это закончится.

– Обещаю.

Саймон поставил бокал и вновь достал планшет. Разговор был окончен – но не забыт.

***

Майлз метался по комнате, старательно подавляя желание ухватить кузена за грудки и вытрясти из него ответы. Он ненавидел, когда окружающие пытались от него что-нибудь скрывать, особенно под соусом «ради твоей безопасности». Айвен же спокойно по описи складывал оборудование и диски с данными – они должны были ехать с Майлзом аэрокаром – и будто не замечал его негодования.

Но озвучивать свое возмущение Майлз все же не стал. Во-первых, кузен вполне мог дать ему фору по части упрямства, а его опека иногда принимала довольно причудливые формы. И косые взгляды на аптечку Майлз заметил. Во-вторых, завтра им понадобятся все силы, чтобы не угодить под шальную пулю или луч нейробластера. А в третьих… он сам повел себя не лучшим образом. Причем не только сегодня – с самого начала. Он никогда не боялся Грегора, даже представ перед Советом графов с обвинением в государственной измене. А тут вел себя, стыдно признаться, как кролик перед удавом. Часть, конечно, можно списать на лекарства и терапию, но не все же. Дошло до того, что Айвен – Айвен, который при их редких стычках с Грегором обычно изображал мебель или исчезал со скоростью звука! – вмешался. 

Да, то, что Грегор обвинил его в использовании привилегий, было обидным. Но Майлз мог процитировать с полдюжины инструкций, которые требовали использования максимально защищенного канала. Сейчас – мог. А при разговоре смотрел на гневное лицо Грегора и больше ничего не видел, пока Айвен не цапнул его за руку. Продолжаться так дальше не могло, он отказывался уступать этой непонятной слабости. По возвращении он попробует объясниться с Грегором. Если тот откажет, – надо трясти Айвена, а там уже по результатам. Может, и с матерью стоит посоветоваться.

– Левая или правая? – прервал его Айвен дурацким вопросом.

Руки кузена были спрятаны за спиной.

– А в чем разница?

– Ты ответь сначала.

– Ну, левая.

– Держи, – кузен протянул ему нейробластер.

– А что в правой? – заинтересовался Майлз.

Айвен продемонстрировал плазмотрон. Среднюю модель, килограмма на два.

– Болван, – беззлобно выругался Майлз. – И что бы я с этой дурой делал? Ронял на ноги противнику?

– Надеюсь, что ничего. Парализаторы у тебя с собой? Заряжены? Это уж так, на всякий случай – ты ведь не додумался взять боевое оружие?

– Не все из нас грузчики-параноики. 

– Не все. Но лучше... – Айвен изящно помахал плазмотроном – не быть покойником.

Вручив Майлзу кобуру к нейробластеру, Айвен вернулся к своим сборам. Майлз же быстро пробежал вечерний ритуал, сложил остатки одежды в сумку и вернулся в спальню. Рука, которой он брал нейробластер, слегка дрожала. Снотворное. Сон. И пока – не думать.

Встали рано, еще до рассвета. Вышли через заднюю калитку, там их ждал флаер красно-бурой пятнистой расцветки. Майлз послушно сложился на заднее сиденье, обнялся с сумками и вновь задрых. Проснулся в приземлившемся флаере, оглядел заросший клочками растительности пейзаж:

– Где мы? – спросил у кузена, пытаясь отыскать в сумке бутылку воды. – И сколько времени?

– Пункт технического осмотра. Да не здесь, метрах в пятидесяти – видишь столб? Мы заранее прибыли, грузовик через час будет.

– Ясно, – Майлз наконец нашел бутылку, выхлебал половину. – Откуда это чудо природы?

Он ткнул рукой в камуфляж флаера.

– Охотничий тюнинг. Хартин расстарался.

– Не боишься угробить? Коммодор тебя по голове не погладит.

–Когда это я гробил флаеры? – возмутился кузен. – И вообще, я его купил.

– Зачем? И на какие шиши?

– Затем, чтоб в случае аварии или драки вопросов поменьше было. А деньги… залез в траст. Если все будет нормально – продам обратно.

– Везет некоторым, – Майлз слегка позавидовал финансовой автономности кузена. – К вопросу о Хартине… он точно сплетни про нас распускать не станет? Тут через недельку-другую от наших коллег будет не протолкнуться.

– С чего ты взял… – начал Айвен, потом, будто что-то вспомнив, запнулся. – Ты за тетей Корделией повторяешь, да?

– В смысле?

– В смысле, ты местами гений, а местами как чужак-бетанец. Не путай публично-общественное отношение и частно-личное. В публичном поле любовник у мужчины – это большое фи. В частном – сугубо его частное дело. Обсуждать его, сплетничать по этому поводу и вообще «замечать» – моветон куда больший. Вежливость требует вовремя отвернуться. Среди приличных людей, разумеется – в низах всякое встречается.

Пискнул комм Айвена. Тот прервал свою тираду, прочел сообщение.

– Что случилось? – забеспокоился Майлз.

– Все в порядке. Лови, – тут пискнул уже комм Майлза. – Это координаты Ежи. Будете подъезжать к космопорту – вызываешь его и ждешь команды. Из аэрокара не выходить!

– Не буду, – несколько ошарашенный предыдущей лекцией Майлз послушно согласился. – А как я его узнаю?

Айвен задумался, потом долго – минут пять – рылся в файлах комма. Вывел фотографию:

– Смотри.

Мужчина, подозрительно похожий на Айвена, только лет тридцати, с густой, но уже тронутой сединой шевелюрой обнимал за плечи пятнадцатилетнего кузена. Возраст Майлз определил по футболке – именно в пятнадцать братец щеголял с надписью «чем больше я сплю, тем меньше от меня вреда».

– Кто это? – оторопело переспросил Майлз. 

– Ежи, – медленно пояснил Айвен. – Просто Ежи. 

– Но…

Как вы спрашиваете у кузена, нет ли у него незаконнорожденных братьев?

– Семейное сходство налицо, – понял кузен его замешательство. – Но генетическим анализом никто не заморачивался – зачем? И да, ребята будут в форме оруженосцев графа Форпатрила.

– Ребята?

Похоже, паранойя кузена принимала опасные формы.

– С ними матушка договаривалась, – пожал плечами Айвен. – Но Ежи редко на задания ходит без группы – а в ней семеро.

На горизонте показалась темная точка, и Майлз спросил, оставляя прочие расспросы до столицы:

– Тебе не кажется, что это мой транспорт?

– Подождем, – предложил кузен.

Они дождались приземления, перегрузили багаж, и Айвен, коротко обняв Майлза, вышел, оставив того в обществе молчаливых водителей и упитанного кота. Аэрокар быстро набрал скорость. Полюбовавшись с полчаса на однообразный пейзаж Южного, Майлз вместе с кошаком удалился в бытовку. И поскольку выспался, сел приводить в порядок материалы по делу – вчера он так и не удосужился посмотреть досье.

От работы его оторвали один раз – позвали обедать. Несколько часов пролетело незаметно, у Майлза появилось несколько любопытных предположений, которые он хотел бы проверить. Уже смеркалось, когда в бытовку вошел Иван:

– Подъезжаем, лорд Форкосиган. Третий грузовой терминал. Будем там минут через семь.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Майлз.

Он набрал номер Ежи, ответили ему мгновенно:

– Слушаю вас… лорд Форкосиган?

– Да. Вы – Ежи?

Сходство было потрясающим – Майлз узнал бы его и без всякой фотографии.

– Прибываем на третий грузовой. Время около пяти минут.

– Понял. Ждите.

Связь оборвалась. Майлз убрал планшет в сумку, приготовил парализатор. Аэрокар остановился, вновь ожил комм – входящий вызов.

– Скажите водителям открыть дверь и медленно выйти, отходя налево. Я зайду – один.

Кажется, паранойя у Форпатрилов – фамильное. Или Айвен заразился от Ежи. Майлз объяснил водителям план действий и встретил старшую копию кузена с парализатором в руках. Тот только кивнул одобрительно, бросил на кровать сумку с костюмом:

– Переодевайтесь. 

Силовой щит? Да что они все, с ума посходили? Майлз замешкался, и Ежи истолковал его заминку неверно:

– Лорд Форкосиган? Вам помочь?

– Лучше отвернитесь, – пробурчал Майлз.

По счастью, он был одет не в мундир, а в обычные штаны и водолазку – костюм налез без труда, неплохо подойдя по размеру. Отворачиваться Ежи не стал, а пару раз и вовсе поддержал за локоть пошатнувшегося Майлза.

Аэрокар доставил Майлза в окружении полудюжины оруженосцев – слава богу, о Форпатрилах напоминали только их мундиры, многократно клонированного Айвена он мог бы и не выдержать, – к шаттлу. Других пассажиров не было, и по окончании погрузки шаттл взлетел, взяв курс на столицу.

Работать Майлзу не хотелось, и он попытался разговорить загадочного родственника Айвена. Хотя и подозревал, что с соседним креслом его ждет больший успех:

– Ежи, – можно вас так называть? Вы служили?

– Можно. Бета-3, капитан, пятнадцать лет. В отставке.

Ого! Это вам не оруженосцы Форкосиганов. Это спецназ. Формально Альфа, Бета и Гамма относились к структуре СБ, но на практике подчинялись чуть ли не напрямую императору. Антитеррор. Охрана первого эшелона в сложных условиях.

– А ребята? – Майлз посмотрел на остальных оруженосцев.

Пятеро дремало. Один контролировал пилота. Еще один – их с Ежи. Не любители.

– Бета-один, бета-два, гамма-два. Срочная и контракт.

То есть парни служили рядовыми, а Ежи – офицер. Интересно, что заставило его уйти в отставку, такие кадры с радостью возьмут и в СБ, и в полицию, и в армию.

– Если не секрет, почему вы в отставку ушли? – рискнул спросить Майлз.

– Стар стал с парализатором бегать. Захотелось детей не раз в месяц видеть, а несколько чаще.

– И много у вас детей?

Его любопытство граничило с назойливостью, но нечасто вдруг обнаруживается такой интересный родственник. 

– Семеро, – Ежи улыбнулся. – Младшему два, старший вот в армию пошел.

Шаттл пошел на посадку. Комм Ежи завибрировал, и тот отвернулся, читая сообщение. А потом коротко рявкнул:

– Схема четыре.

Схема четыре – повышенная опасность. То есть из «на всякий случай охраняем» ситуация поменялась на «ждем возможного покушения». 

– Что стряслось? – рискнул спросить Майлз.

– Лорд Форкосиган, перед выходом активируйте щит и приготовьте парализатор. Ваш багаж я возьму сам. Флаер Айвена был обстрелян из плазмотрона. 

– Он в порядке? – встревожился Майлз.

– Да. Только машину поцарапали, сманеврировал. Сейчас он уже на орбитальном заводе.

Майлз расстегнул кобуру, но доставать парализатор не стал – охраняемое лицо начинает отстреливаться лишь при отсутствии других вариантов, во всех остальных случаях оно лишь уложит половину собственной охраны. Тут его комм подал сигнал – Айвен решил его лично предупредить? Нет, сообщение пришло от анонимного абонента – что-то, что Майлз считал невозможным для данного устройства. «Лорд Форкосиган, если вы не хотите огласки по известному вам вопросу – жду вас в вип-зале ожидания. Вы меня узнаете».

И что ему делать? По инструкции Иллиана ему следовало встретиться с шантажистом, но вряд ли охрана разрешит ему сбежать. Да и никаких гарантий, что результатом не будет следующее покушение – нет. Поколебавшись, он показал сообщение Ежи:

– Хотите войти в контакт? – спросил тот.

– Желательно, – Майлз кивнул.

Он ожидал возражений, но вместо этого услышал:

– Подождите пять минут, мы изменим схему движения.

Майлз предполагал, что увидев его эскорт, шантажист вряд ли рискнет приблизиться. Но вип-зал и фраза «вы меня узнаете» позволяла надеяться, что получится хотя бы увидеть этого субъекта. Однако действительность, как обычно, превзошла все его ожидания. Разумеется, в худшую сторону.

Первым неприятным сюрпризом стала группа сотрудников СБ, неуклюже изображающих работников космопорта. Майлз не раз останавливался в этом вип-зале и никогда не видел там патрулирующей охраны с парализаторами и спрятанными нейробластерами. Он насчитал троих, но Ежи, из-за спины сказал:

– СБ, отдел наружного наблюдения, пятеро.

А уж поднимающегося навстречу ему из кресла Рибана он и вовсе не ожидал. Хартин же обещал его отослать в Центральный! 

Щит Майлза затрещал, увеличивая мощность. Сумки полетели на сиденье и пол, из-за плеча вырос Ежи и рявкнул:

– Стоять!

Рибан послушно остановился в трех шагах, заговорил:

– Извините за беспокойство, лорд Форкосиган…

Что он хотел сказать – осталось неизвестным. Луч парализатора, выпущенный одним из «дежурных», коснулся начальника отдела. Резкий треск, будто удар о неисправный щит, искры – и Рибан беспомощно распластался на полу, едва не задев головой сумки.

– Коробка! – короткий возглас Ежи привел в движение оруженосцев графа Форпатрила.

Майлза оттеснили от лежащего Рибана и со всех сторон окружили. Ежи вышел вперед, включая комм на ходу:

– Господа, по какому праву… – начал он гневную тираду.

Майлз успел заметить, как двое охранников исчезли за дверью. По счастью, в вип-зале практически не было народу, а пятеро командировочных с бутылками в дальнем углу на стрельбу не отреагировали. Старший среди группы «дежурных» вышел навстречу Ежи, предъявил удостоверение:

– Капитан Мелтон, служба безопасности. Мы не обязаны отчитываться перед…

Тут комм Ежи подал признаки жизни голосом Иллиана:

– Что случилось, Ежи?

– Ваши люди стреляли по вошедшему в контакт с лордом-наследником Форкосиганом человеку из парализатора. 

– По какому человеку?

Майлз попытался протиснуться вперед, но не преуспел:

– Ежи, дайте мне ответить, – крикнул он громко.

– Пропустить, – скомандовал тот.

Вцепившись в комм, Майлз затараторил:

– Мне пришло сообщение, и мы пошли в вип-зал. Появился Рибан, пытался мне что-то сказать, но люди капитана Мелтона…

– Стоп. Что с Рибаном?

Майлз посмотрел на Ежи, Ежи – на оруженосца с эмблемой медтеха, склонившегося над лежащим.

– Мертв, – бросил тот. – Похоже на сердечный приступ, но здесь не лаборатория.

– Мертв, – ответил Ежи Иллиану. – А капитан Мелтон давать пояснения нам отказывается.

– Капитан, – Иллиан повысил голос. – Собрать в зале всех, кто присутствовал при стрельбе. Никого не выпускать. Я буду через час. Ежи…

– Мы обеспечиваем охрану лорда Форкосигана, – прервал его Ежи.

– Разумеется, – Иллиан разорвал связь.

Просто Ежи, угу. Ох, и непрост этот его случайный телохранитель. Но что хотел ему сказать Рибан? Начало было совсем не похоже на шантаж. Может, планировал обменять свои знания на жизнь и свободу?

Иллиан прибыл через сорок восемь минут, прихватив с собой две бригады криминалистов и дюжину охранников. Пятерых из них, включая Ирвина, Майлз знал как дворцовую безопасность. На все попытки Майлза что-то обсудить шеф СБ только рычал «позже» – и продолжал отдавать короткие команды подчиненным. Через восемь минут они – Майлз, Иллиан, Ежи, – вышли из космопорта и сели в бронированный аэрокар Иллиана. За руль сел Ежи. По бокам парили еще две машины охраны, сверху мелькал флаер в цветах СБ, а может и не один.

– Песец, – пробормотал себе под нос Майлз, оценив степень паранойи. 

Он не знал, какое отношение пушистый мех, имитацию которого обожали носить дамы полусвета, имел к обозначению серьезных неприятностей, но выражение передавалось в роду Форкосиганов от отца к сыну.

– Полный песец, если быть точным, – хмыкнул «просто Ежи». – Саймон, твоя контора течет, как дырявое ведро.

– Думаешь, я не знаю? – огрызнулся Иллиан. – Молчи и рули, на месте все обсудим.

– Если кого-нибудь из моих ребят тронут… – проворчал Ежи угрожающе.

– Не глупи, на них мундир Форпатрилов. Официально – нет, а от несчастных случаев никто не застрахован.

– А куда, собственно, мы летим? – спросил Майлз, заглянув в навигатор. – Наш особняк в другой стороне. Да и здание СБ тоже.

– К Айвену, – ответил Ежи. – У него сейчас безопасней всего.

Объяснение творящемуся Майлз услышал уже в квартире. Он успел стянуть защитный костюм, принять душ и переодеться, пока Ежи на пару с неизвестно откуда взявшимся Лобачеком шерстили логово Айвена на предмет лишних подслушивающих устройств и устанавливали свои охранные модули. Иллиан оккупировал гостевой пульт и что-то просматривал на скоростях, недоступных человеческому зрению. Наконец Лобачек исчез за дверью, Ежи – на кухне, а Иллиан развернулся к сидящему на диване Майлзу и сказал:

– Я перечислю только факты – выводы, думаю, ты сделаешь самостоятельно.

Майлз кивнул.

– Начнем с того, что группу капитана Мелтона я в космопорт не посылал. И вообще никуда не посылал, у них по плану тренировка наружного наблюдения.

– Черт! – не удержался от ругательства Майлз. – Но приказ они получили, раз вы не распорядились уложить их всех на месте?

– Получили. Заверенный по всем правилам. Дальше: на Рибане был противопарализаторный костюм. От удара парализатора на таком расстоянии, даже с максимальной мощностью, он должен был закрыть почти полностью. Вместо этого щит выходит из строя, причем, по словам экспертов, до парализации Рибан поймал электроразряд в грудь. И умер.

– Как и предполагал Айвен, – задумчиво протянул Майлз.

Следовательно, Рибан – не главный злодей, а лишь одна из пешек. Которую только что отдали – зачем?

– Да, лейтенант Форпатрил неплохо поработал, – кивнул Иллиан. – Но это еще не все. При Рибане не было комма.

– Вообще? – удивился Майлз. – Куда он его дел?

– Положил в автоматическую ячейку камеры хранения. 

– Когда?

Майлз взял свой комм со стола – он отдал его Иллиану, прежде чем идти в душ.

– Правильно соображаешь, – одобрительно кивнул Иллиан. – В ячейке мы нашли два комма: один рабочий Рибана стандартного варианта. И один – очень и очень интересный, его сейчас потрошит одна надежная лаборатория. Пока они сказали, что это не самоделка, хотя и пытается ею прикинуться. Так вот, ячейку открывали дважды. Один раз до твоего сообщения, а один раз…

– После, – догадался Майлз. – Установить, что и когда клали невозможно? – Иллиан кивнул. – То есть гарантии, что сообщение прислал Рибан, тоже нет? – продолжил Майлз допытываться.

– Нет.

– Это все? – с некоторым страхом спросил он у задумавшегося о чем-то Иллиана.

Вообще-то и половины этого хватит, чтобы поставить СБ на уши.

– Не совсем. В одной из твоих сумок были диски и электронное оборудование, в основном для прослушки. Так вот, теперь это груда металлолома.

– Айвен меня убьет, – обреченно пробормотал Майлз. – Ему ж это теперь списывать… и данные со стендов – тоже пропали?

– На дисках – пропали, – невозмутимо ответил Иллиан. – Но лейтенант Форпатрил, пока вы играли в гляделки с императором, переслал нам все это в сжатом виде. Да еще и продублировал для Генштаба, зашифровав и приложив к отчету о командировочных расходах.

– Мой кузен – параноик, – проворчал Майлз. – Может, его к врачу сводить?

– Это все, что ты можешь об этом сказать? – Иллиан нахмурился.

А ведь если подумать…

– Знаете, я начинаю восхищаться этим парнем: так все разложить по нотам не каждый сумеет. – Майлз привычно забегал по комнате. – У нас три или четыре исполнителя, причем они друг о друге почти не знают. Первый выводит из строя броню Рибана – хотя это мог быть и сам Рибан. Второй – Рибан, должен был подойти ко мне и что-то сказать. Вряд ли передать письмо – ваши люди ничего подобного не нашли?

Иллиан отрицательно мотнул головой:

– Нет. Продолжай.

– Третий вызывает меня по комму в вип-зал. Опять же, это мог быть и Рибан, но вряд ли. У него уже постепенно подгорало, вряд ли бы его уболтали на такой риск.

– Есть шанс, что на этот вопрос мы ответ узнаем. Если лаборатории удастся распотрошить второй комм.

– И четвертый. Один из группы Мелтона. Скорее всего, ему пообещали что-то за то, что он попадет парализатором по моему багажу. Останься Рибан жив-здоров, разбираться бы особо не стали: парень еще бы и премию за бдительность получил. Нет, волшебно: каждый видит простое, безопасное и оплачиваемое задание – а вместе – труп и все сопутствующее. Зря вы не упаковали группу Мелтона, в тюрьме ей было бы безопасней.

Иллиан презрительно хмыкнул, что, видимо, означало «яйца курицу не учат».

– На базе Альфы еще безопасней. А полоса препятствий не оставит им времени для лишних раздумий.

Красиво. И не надо ордеров и объяснений для сотрудников. Переквалификация после происшедшего вполне естественна.

– Единственное, что я не понял, – заговорил Майлз, – зачем такие зверские меры безопасности для меня? Их же интересовало только оборудование…

– Ты уверен? – Иллиан посмотрел сердито. – Эксперты утверждают, что не будь на тебе активного щита – разряд Рибана тебя бы почти наверняка убил.

– То есть наш дирижер не знал, что я буду в броне и под охраной. Но знал, куда я прибуду. Интересно…

Голос Майлза постепенно затухал. В первый момент он думал об этом как о привычной задаче. А тут до него внезапно дошло, что его второй раз за три дня пытались убить. На родной планете. Не в бою, а исподтишка, трусливо, сзади, маскируя все как несчастный случай.

– Осознал наконец, – сказал Иллиан. – Надеюсь, ты проявишь некоторое благоразумие. Мы договорились с соседом, он временно уступит свою квартиру охране. Ночью здесь будет дежурить Ежи или Лобачек – ты их знаешь лично. По крайней мере до возвращения Айвена. Связь у тебя есть, доступ к материалам по Дерюгиным – тоже.

Майлз молча кивнул. Не самые плохие условия для домашнего ареста.

Айвен вернулся только через сутки. Все это время Майлз не знал, куда себя деть: родители отбыли на Комарру, Лобачек успешно изображал предмет мебели и в разговоры не вступал, а по делу Дерюгиной, кроме нескольких отчетов криминалистов, подтверждающих слова капитана Кордова, ничего еще не поступило. От нечего делать Майлз взялся шерстить досье работников завода. Оказалось, что не только Елена, но и Мишель Чаруш воспитывалась в приюте. А Михаил и Марина – дети завхоза этого же учреждения. Впрочем, данный факт не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим – большинство воспитанников устроились в Южном кластере, на другой континент уехали единицы.

Айвен ввалился под вечер, принеся с собой запах сырости и почему-то дыма. Ежи, сменивший Лобачека пару часов назад, радостно обнял родственника, что-то пробурчал ему на ухо и ушел. Кузен закрыл дверь, включил охрану, даже успел снять куртку и ботинки. А потом опустился на пол прямо посреди коридора, притянув к себе Майлза и стиснув до боли.

– Айвен, ты чего? – руки Майлза были свободны, и он вцепился в шевелюру кузена, запрокидывая тому голову.

Зрачок нормальный, чуть расширенный – мало света. Губы не синие, бледен, но в пределах нормы.

– Ты жив, – выдохнул Айвен. – Я так боялся…

Понятно, перепсиховал. Ладно, где-то в холодильнике было универсальное лекарство. Осталось соединить его и кузена:

– Айвен, – спокойно, будто укрощая лошадь, начал Майлз. – Давай ты меня отпустишь? Мне больно.

Не так, чтобы очень, но ребра будут немного чувствительны.

– Больно? – Айвен разжал хватку, обмяк и немного сполз вдоль стены.

Майлз погладил его по голове, помассировал затылок.

– Вставай, – предложил он и символически потянул кузена за локоть. – Простудишься.

Айвен послушно встал, дошел до кухни вслед за Майлзом и уже без команды уселся на табурет. Майлз нырнул в холодильник, налил из бутылки половину стакана и протянул:

– Пей.

Сделав три глотка, Айвен вдруг остановился. Принюхался. Осторожно попробовал и тут же выплюнул в раковину:

– Ты что мне налил?

– Спирт, – признался Майлз. – Из твоего холодильника, синяя бутылка.

– Тьфу на тебя, он же технический!

– И что, отравишься?

– Нет, конечно, – нехотя признался Айвен. – Но на вкус – гадость.

– Твоей винной заначки я пока не нашел.

– Я-то думал, ты мне воды налил – там бутылка рядом.

Айвен сам нырнул в холодильник и вытащил оттуда литровую бутылку минералки. И тут же выхлебал ее всю прямо из горла – должно быть, спирт действительно был на вкус не очень.

– Ты меня напугал, – признался Майлз. – Чуть Ежи не вызвал.

– Ну и вызвал бы – сигналка у тебя должна быть под рукой.

Не признаваться же, что сначала о ней не подумал, а потом постеснялся дурацкого повода для тревоги.

– Не хотел лишних подозрений – ты же сам сказал, что его твоя матушка прислала.

Айвен замялся: подошел к раковине, плеснул воды на лицо, не спеша вытерся. Потом негромко сказал:

– Мать знает. О нас. Ей анонимка пришла.

– И ты только сейчас мне об этом говоришь?!

Если б не состояние Айвена, Майлз бы выразился куда резче.

– Не хотел дергать – она позвонила в ночь перед отъездом, ты уже спал. Мы тогда насчет Ежи и договорились.

– Понятно. И что тебе сказала леди Элис?

– Чтобы поосторожней были: про постель и горничную, я, к примеру, совсем не подумал.

А вот Майлз подумал… и выполнил поручение Иллиана. Так что упрекать кузена дальше было бы с его стороны лицемерием:

– Больше ничего не сказала? Мораль, запреты, угрозы? – перечислил он возможные реакции.

– Нет. Сказала, что ты – проблема, но ты же её знаешь.

Проблемой Майлза леди Элис нарекла лет в пять – после безуспешных попыток заставить его сидеть хотя бы полчаса на одном месте.

– Думаешь, она моим скажет? – спросил Майлз.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Айвен. – Она бы предпочла, чтобы твои узнали от тебя, но если анонимки продолжат сыпаться…

– Пока они на Комарре, вернутся дней через десять.

– Надеюсь, к тому времени с этой группой все же разберутся, – с сомнением в голосе заметил Айвен.

Кузен выглядел неважно: на ногах держался с трудом, да и сидя норовил прислониться к столу или стенке. А вот глаза были шальные, движения – резкими. Вряд ли ему удалось бы сейчас уснуть без препаратов. Раскрутить Айвена из этого состояния было не слишком сложно: вино или секс. Можно и то, и другое.

– Принеси вина, что ли, – доказывая, что дурацкие мысли совпадают намного чаще умных, попросил Айвен. – Я объясню, где заначка.

Майлз скептически оглядел влажную, пропахшую дымом, местами грязную и, главное – крупную фигуру кузена. Если вырубится в кухне – придется звать Ежи, Майлз его не сдвинет при всем желании.

– У меня есть идея получше, – он подошел вплотную и попытался расстегнуть пуговицы на чужом мундире. Айвен наблюдал за ним с интересом исследователя, но помочь не пытался. – Ты ползешь в душ, затем в кровать. Там и будем напиваться.

– Насчет ползешь – это точно… – пробормотал Айвен.

Кузен тяжело поднялся, опираясь на стол. Майлз задумался, не лучше ли им принять душ вместе – но нет, от него снаружи, с сигналкой под рукой, будет больше проку.

Совместными усилиями «гениальный» план удалось воплотить в жизнь. Заначка, точнее – ее часть (Майлз не поверил, что кроме двух бутылок красного у кузена ничего нет) нашлась в книжном шкафу. Прикидывалась надоевшим всем курсантам справочником по пятимерной топологии. Майлз разлил вино по бокалам, убавил свет и вернулся на кухню: из ванной периодически доносились звуки роняемых флаконов и невнятные ругательства кузена.

Увидев обнаженного, с мокрыми волосами Айвена, он чуть не вскрикнул – по всему телу кузена расцветали синяки, ссадины и ушибы. На левой ноге – что-то похожее на поверхностный ожог. Его что, били? Майлз метнулся в кабинет за аптечкой и полотенцами.

– Кто тебя так? – спросил он, осторожно суша волосы Айвена. 

Под ними, похоже, тоже были шишки: кузен морщился от слишком энергичных прикосновений к голове.

– Тебе в общем или номенклатурой?

– Опять «несчастные случаи»? – почти не удивился Майлз.

Он извлек универсальную мазь и принялся обрабатывать повреждения. Вроде бы зашивать и бинтовать ничего не требовалось.

– Плюс горящий сарай и взорванный флаер, – сказал Айвен. – Не хочу сейчас об этом. Завтра.

Начальству кузен наверняка отчитался, так что особой срочности в расспросах не было. Майлз кивнул.

Утопая в подушках с бокалом в руках, Майлз думал, что нормальные пары, наверное, с этого начинают: полумрак или свечи, вино, робкие объятия. Они же этим… заканчивают? Скорее всего.

Напиваться не входило в планы Майлза, так что он нянчил единственный бокал, пока Айвен успешно прикончил остаток бутылки. Но и один, похоже, оказался лишним:

– Ты красивый, – ляпнул он неожиданно. 

– Это намек на мои синяки? – притворно обиделся Айвен.

Так легко обратить все в шутку. 

– Нет. Просто красивый, – повисла странная пауза. – Тебя завтра когда ждут?

– Вообще не ждут. Отсыпаюсь и зализываю раны. Максимум – Джолиф по комму свяжется, тогда и разбудишь.

Кузен не оценил бы сейчас грубого обращения – и Майлз был с ним осторожен. Пусть для этого и пришлось себя обуздать. Нетрезвый Айвен стал плюшев и ласков – лез обниматься, гладил и чуть ли не мурчал. В какой-то момент Майлз напрягся, решив, что кузен его поцелует в губы – неуместная между друзьями нежность – но тот лишь мазнул губами по виску и смешно защекотал носом ухо.

А после вытянулся на животе и охотно подставлялся, позволяя Майлзу себя трахать. Вот только лицо почему-то прятал. Хотя синяков на нем точно не было.

Просыпаться раньше Айвена в его квартире было странно. Майлз принял душ, со второй попытки сварил себе кофе. Проглотил полкружки, и, пока дурная храбрость его не покинула, достал комм-карту и вызвал Грегора.

Он был готов к тому, что ему не ответят: наверняка император в курсе, что лейтенант Форкосиган надежно заперт. К тому, что увидит сердитого Грегора – и надеялся хотя бы попросить о встрече. К чему он готов не был – это к упреку:

– Сообразил наконец. Недели не прошло.

– Не понял? – Майлз опешил. – Тебе же все докладывают: сижу у Айвена, под охраной.

– Мне докладывали, что и с флотом все замечательно. – Грегор бросил стилус в коробку. – А что на деле – ты сам видел. Трудно было показаться?

Майлз вспомнил судорожное «я так боялся…» Айвена. Похоже, по отношению к попыткам Майлза свернуть себе шею в очередной заварухе кузены в своих эмоциях были вполне солидарны. И этот страх куда сильней негодования. У него появился реальный шанс вернуть отношения к нормальным, если достанет такта самому не нарываться.

– Прости, не подумал.

– Только не надо вытягиваться и кричать «так точно, сир» и «виноват, сир» – моя нервная система этого определенно не выдержит, – мрачно хмыкнул Грегор. – Я понимаю, что был с тобой излишне резок – у меня были на то причины. Но разговор не для комма.

– Я, собственно, это и хотел предложить.

– Хорошо. Завтра совещание в Генштабе, ваше с Форпатрилом присутствие обязательно. После него и поговорим. Раньше – глухо.

– Понимаю. Полный песец, – вспомнил уточнение Ежи Майлз.

– Он самый.

Майлз услышал звук открываемой двери в кабинете императора, и Грегор оборвал связь. Наверняка у бедняги все по минутам расписано. 

Выхлебав остатки кофе, Майлз уткнулся в пульт – что-то все же они упускали, он это чувствовал.

***

Синяк, как похмелье, в полной мере ощущается наутро. Добавить сюда последствия от дружеского огня парализаторов и обращения не слишком опытного Майлза – и завтракать Айвен предпочел, возлежа на диване. Майлз метался по комнате, время от времени возвращаясь к пульту: не мог поймать за хвост очередную гениальную мысль. Наконец, приземлившись в кресло, он потребовал:

– Рассказывай, где тебя так разукрасило!

– Ну, точного перечня я не вел, – Айвен поморщился, неудачно – на ссадину – развернувшись. – Для начала при подлете к заводскому терминалу меня взяли в клещи сразу два охотника. Пытались попасть плазмотроном по двигателям.

– Безопасность, интересно, куда смотрела? – проворчал Майлз. – И как тебе удалось выкрутиться? Отстреливался?

– Куда-куда… забыл про игрища в заповеднике? Не удивлюсь, если и забавы с погоней за живой дичью там были не редкостью. Но мне повезло – на подлете полно складов, я ушел между ними понизу. Охотники стрелять не рискнули.

Айвен в тот момент припомнил их с Майлзом дурацкие гонки в ущельях графства Форкосиган. Правда, там по ним никто не бил плазмотронами.

– А дальше? 

На голограмме зеленый кубик, изображающий, видимо, заповедник, увеличился в размерах. Майлз пару раз ткнул стилусом в форму запроса, потом перевел на Айвена ожидающий взгляд.

– До завода добрался нормально, хоть и по кривой траектории, – продолжил Айвен неохотно. – А там началось: то шлюз состыковался без команды, то погрузчик полутонный свинцовый блок баланса уронил в полуметре. Благо я в броне был – отпрыгнул.

Хотя и обзывал себя на пару с Джолифом махровыми параноиками – в подготовленном для него шаттле вместо полагающейся по штату пилоту легкой оказалась полная боевая броня.

– Да уж, – Майлз щелкнул пальцами, – а ведь людей там нет.

– Без кислорода и гравитации – не должно быть. Но я уже ни за что не поручусь.

– Ага, – кивнул Майлз задумчиво. – Ты поэтому оттуда Ежи вызвал? Перестраховаться?

Потому что о тебе волновался, бестолочь! Айвен не хотел вспоминать тот леденящий страх вперехлест с сомнением: вдруг ошибся, отправил Майлза одного, без брони и плазмотрона. И с больным коленом в придачу. Айвен собрал данные, уселся в шаттл – и понял, что не двинется с места, пока не узнает, что с кузеном. Вызвал Ежи, вопреки инструкции, по резервному.

Тот, впрочем, ругаться не стал: отчитался, что все под контролем. А потом легко, Айвен и чухнуться не успел, выпытал все перипетии его маршрута.

– Неважно. – отмахнулся от вопроса Айвен. – Главное – данные я снял. Точку прибытия мне поменяли на Дальний. И там мы махнулись сумками с человеком Ежи.

Точнее – со старшим сыном Ежи. Тот со времен их последней встречи изрядно вымахал, издалека и не приглядываясь их легко можно было перепутать.

– Так чего ты такой побитый – людей для страховки не хватило?

– Людей было достаточно. Основной цели – выявить и отправить по камерам борзых ребят – мы достигли. А синяки – это уж так… побочный эффект.

– Угу. И ссадины с ожогами.

– За мной прицепилось три флаера, было решено сесть и ловить их на земле. Я остановился у какого-то сарая, зашел якобы отлить. Сарай полыхнул – его облили какой-то дрянью и подожгли. Пришлось выбираться – где задело ногу, я не видел. Думал, они как порядочные люди просто сопрут кейс, там на этот случай лежало несколько следящих устройств и взрывчатка. А они флаер взорвали. С моим дорожным набором, между прочим! Любимым!

И еще руководитель операции очень вовремя крикнул по рации – «ложись», иначе тело Айвена украшали бы не синяки, а довольно крупные куски флаера.

– К вопросу об имуществе, – Майлз взглянул виновато, – мы угробили твою электронику. Замкнуло.

Айвен в общих чертах знал обстоятельства гибели Рибана – рассказали по дороге, после того, как откололи синергином. Поэтому лишь махнул рукой:

– Не мою, а Иллиана. Плевать. Спишу.

Майлз облегченно вздохнул.

– Что-то вы подозрительно сговорчивы.

– Мы? – удивился Айвен.

– Ты и Грегор. Я ему утром звонил, договорился о встрече.

Майлз не скрывал радости: похоже, их дурацкий конфликт с Грегором близился к разрешению. Неудивительно, в твердые форские головы некоторые простые истины можно вколотить только оружием. До императора дошло, что Майлза чуть не убили, в немалой степени – потому что прежде личное чересчур уж глаза застило.

Айвен слез с дивана, потянулся. Мышцы ныли, к вечеру стоило размяться, а то завтра почувствует себе паралитиком.

– Айвен?

Возглас кузена напомнил, что пауза затянулась.

– Он что-нибудь полезное сказал? Грегор?

Майлз ответил не сразу – во время беседы он явно не о том думал.

– Совещание завтра в Генштабе. Мы должны быть.

– Черт, – выругался Айвен. – Придется сегодня корпеть над черновиком отчета, не то меня сожрет Джолиф. Тебя Иллиан озадачил?

– Нет. Оставил лишь материалы о смерти Дерюгиных.

– Поможешь?

Просить о чем-то Майлза было чревато: либо бесящей Айвена попыткой постоянно тыкать в нос своей бесценной гениальностью, либо опасными встречными одолжениями. Но сейчас задача была важнее мелких уколов самолюбия.

– Помогу, – согласился Майлз сразу. 

Даже подозрительно.

Их никто не беспокоил, только около трех позвонил Джолиф и сообщил время совещания.

Новых фактов они не нарыли, но свели результаты запросов в кубы для интерактивного анализа. Майлз долго медитировал над списками бывших обитателей злополучного приюта и зарегистрированными посетителями заповедника. Сопоставив последний со светской хроникой, Айвен нашел три подозреваемых на авторство анонимки морды и мстительно отправил их данные матери.

К вечеру черновик отчета был готов. Айвен кинул взгляд на сумку с электроникой «на списание», потом решил, что и так пренебрег своей репутацией лентяя. Так что выгнав Майлза в спальню, чтоб не комментировал, он не без труда проделал стандартную часовую разминку.

Майлза он нашел в постели с планшетом в руках и почему-то в пижаме.

– Мерзнешь? Ты не заболел? – встревожился Айвен.

– Все в порядке, – отмахнулся Майлз. – Есть разговор.

Угу. Интересно, есть люди, которые после этих слов слышали что-то хорошее? Не Айвен, точно. Он убавил свет, забрался в постель и попытался привычно взять Майлза за руку. Кузен отодвинулся:

– Айвен, не надо.

В голосе еще не было привычной форкосигановской категоричности. Еще можно было попытаться уболтать, пошутить, попросить, наконец. Но это «не надо»… «Не хочу» – каприз, «не сейчас» – отсрочка, «не могу» – состояние. «Не надо» – рациональность и окончательность.

Айвен понял, что запутался в филологических дебрях. И еще замерз, ибо отодвинувшись, остался без одеяла – его, никак, беспардонно пытались выжить из собственной кровати? Запасное одеяло обитало внутри большого кресла, он не предполагал, что оно понадобится сегодня.

– Айвен, ты куда? – окликнул его Майлз.

– Сейчас вернусь, – буркнул Айвен.

Он достал одеяло, еще детское, привезенное от матушки. Для своей шикарной кровати он купил большое, с шелковым чехлом, а это осталось лежать. Он зачем-то зарылся носом в колючую шерсть, вдыхая привычный запах.

– Айвен, куда ты запропастился?

Можно было бы еще принести воды из кухни, но ему надоело откладывать неизбежное.

Одеяло оказалось коротким, и Айвен, чертыхнувшись, натянул на себя майку и тренировочные штаны. А потом еще и поджал ноги, чтобы укрыться полностью. Майлз наблюдал за его манипуляции с обычным видом «боже, я имею дело с идиотом», но Айвену было наплевать.

– Я слушаю.

– Это о нас… – тут Майлз замялся, – нет, точнее обо мне. И Грегоре.

Потому что никакого «нас» не было. Для Майлза так точно. И не будет. Но кузена придется выслушать до конца, иначе он не угомонится.

– Продолжай.

– Когда я рассказал Грегору, что с тобой трахался, он не просто рассердился. Он запретил мне… нет, сначала запретил, а потом попросил эту связь прекратить.

– Знаю. Со мной он то же самое пытался проделать, – кивнул Айвен. 

Может, он зря так бурно отреагировал? Все-таки пережитый стресс давал о себе знать, да и вчерашний вечер оказался богат на дурные эмоции? Может, это всего лишь ненавистная барраярская политика?

– Только ты оспорил. А я согласился, – пробормотал Майлз.

То ли ему было стыдно за свою уступчивость, то ли…

– Подожди, – прервал его Айвен, – ты что, решил обмануть Грегора?

Да еще так бездарно – они спалились перед кучей народа.

– Нет, конечно, – казалось, Майлза возмутило само это предположение. – Грегор приказ отменил. Или, скорее приостановил.

– Это как?

Чувство, что Айвен попал в какой-то спектакль абсурда, становилось все сильнее.

– Молча, – Майлз злился, только вот не понять на кого. – Мы должны были подставиться под шантаж и для этого «до окончания операции вам предстоит поддерживать интимные отношения с лордом Форпатрилом. Вне зависимости от вашего на то желания. У нас грязная работа, Майлз». Саймон Иллиан, дословная цитата. Я запомнил.

Желание «я просто хочу сдохнуть» было кратким, но ярким. Следом пришла идея взять мелкого за шиворот и наорать от всей души: «Ну зачем? Не мог ничего приличного соврать? Зачем мне это?» Айвен досчитал до ста, глубоко вздохнул и спокойно сказал:

– Насколько я понимаю, операция закончилась. Ты волен в своих решениях.

Кузен выглядел растеряно – кажется, он ожидал криков и обвинений. На его стороне была незыблемая уверенность в своей правоте и волшебное слово «приказ». На стороне Айвен – лишь дурацкий вопрос: «А сказать сразу, что, нельзя было»? Который он не рискнул задать вслух.

– Да, конечно, – махнул рукой Майлз. – Тут два момента – во-первых, Иллиан запретил тебе об этом рассказывать.

И мы все знаем, как ты замечательно подчиняешься приказам, когда дело доходит до важных для тебя вещей. Спасибо, кузен, ты изящно поставил меня на место. Леди Элис тобой бы гордилась. Айвен молчал, слов у него не осталось даже из ненормативной лексики.

– Во-вторых, – медленно – для него медленно – продолжил Майлз, – по словам Иллиана, Грегор предположил, что я вернусь к нормальному поведению. Использую это время, чтобы «перебеситься».

Майлз цитировал Иллиана, Иллиан – Грегора. Такой странный испорченный телефон.

– А от меня ты что сейчас хочешь? – поинтересовался Айвен мрачно.

– Ничего, – Майлз растерялся. – Я подумал, что при обсуждении итогов на совещании кто-то может поднять эту тему – и решил предупредить.

Похвальная предусмотрительность. Публичная сцена могла поставить крест на их карьерах. Вот только Айвену – сейчас – на это было плевать. Майлзу, очевидно, нет.

– Считай, предупредил. Если еще вовремя доложишь Грегору, – Айвен позволил себе легкий укол, – то будешь послушным мальчиком. И получишь… что ты там хотел получить?

– Весь мир и коньки в придачу.

Дурацкий ответ, бредовая детская книжка. Но Айвен сдулся. У него в пятнадцать не отбирали нейробластер. И в семнадцать он не летел вслепую через ущелье, рискуя свернуть шею. Ему плохо – но он вытерпит. А где кончается броня Майлза и начинается тонкая кожа – не знал никто, даже сам Майлз. Так что прикуси язык, Айвен Ксав Форпатрил.

– Прости.

Он не знал, за что именно извинялся – не то за неудачный сарказм, не то за собственное существование, доставляющее слишком много хлопот окружающим.

– Я понимаю.

Майлз неуверенно протянул к нему руку, сцепил пальцы мизинцами «мирись-мирись-мирись и больше не дерись…», – с трудом вспомнил Айвен детскую присказку. И посочувствовал вдруг, впервые с подростковой борьбы за независимость, всем троим – четверым вместе с Иллианом – их названным родителям. С Майлзом и он скоро поседеет.

Уснуть Айвену так и не удалось. Мерзли попеременно голова и ноги, кололось одеяло. Промучавшись с час – Майлз отрубился через пять минут, а через пятнадцать Айвен отцепил от него затекшую руку – он встал и, прихватив из кабинета сумку, пульт и утилизатор, ушел на кухню. 

Процедура списания СБшной электроники была несложной, но муторной. Сначала устройство подключалось к комму, с него сливалось все, что там нечаянно уцелело. А затем, после краткого общения со сканером, оно отправлялось в утилизатор. За исключением уникального оборудования, повторное использование подпавших под разряд устройств не рекомендовалось ввиду их ненадежности. Еще надо было следить за правильным формированием акта списания – короче, тупая работа, самое то для долгой бессонной ночи.

Излучение качественно прошлось по сумке – из всей партии уцелело пять жучков – два из них оказались чистыми, контроллер пульта и медицинский сканер, которым Айвен колдовал над Мариной Чаруш. Дожидаясь, пока утилизатор прожует и выплюнет в акт очередную порцию оборудования, Айвен не спеша перелистывал слитые данные. Не исключено, что некоторые из них надо бы добавить к отчету.

Первый жучок вначале порадовал зрелищем пустой каюты. Правильно, вспомнил Айвен, именно эту старую модель он и использовал для примитивной системы безопасности. Каюта, каюта, – пустое пространство изредка сменялось спящим или жующим Айвеном. Стереть и не занимать место. Стилус уже потянулся к кнопке, но тут среди раскадровки он увидел Майлза. Замершего со странно-детским выражением на лице взрослого мужчины. А соседний порноснимок раскинувшего ноги Айвена не оставлял сомнений в том, на что именно смотрел кузен.

Сколько Айвен просидел, тупо пялясь на голограмму, – непонятно. Из оцепенения его вывел писк утилизатора. Запустив туда новую партию жертв, он кинул запись в личную папку и открыл следующую. Ничего не понял, внимательно посмотрел на жучок. Не его модель. Он нечаянно ссыпал не в ту коробку собранные в коттедже жучки. Не все, пару штук – остальные взорвались вместе с дорожным набором. Отложив чужое напоследок, чтобы в акт не попали, он полез шерстить хранилище контроллера. Вообще-то это была самоделка, призванная записывать разговоры с пульта вне зависимости от применяемой защиты. Недоработанная – у Айвена не доходили руки довести ее до ума. Для него это устройство ценности не представляло, но он поспорил на ящик вина с однокурсником из СБ.

Пока контроллер записывал только фото собеседников. Зато всех, даже комм-карта императорского канала не спасла – Айвен мог себя поздравить. Осталось допилить звук и победа в кармане. Он листал снимки – «камера» щелкала каждые пятнадцать секунд. Вот начало разговора, все расслаблены… а вот бледный Майлз – это уже Грегор его обидел. Стоп. Айвен отмотал на две фото назад, вывел большую голограмму. Майлз смотрел на – тут он свел два кадра – тянущего руку к кнопке Грегора. И не было в этом взгляде ни страха, ни почтения, ни просьбы – только безнадежность и глухая тоска. Айвен не мог ошибиться, слишком часто он в последнее время это видел. В зеркале.

Пискнул утилизатор, он посмотрел на него непонимающе. Потом быстро – а большие глупости надо делать быстро, пока не проснулся здравый смысл – запустил программку, отсылающую сообщения на пульт Грегора, минуя все барьеры. Вирус-игрушка с картинкой танцующих крокодилов вместо подписи – Айвен сделал его в академии, доказал себе, что может, и использовал ровно один раз. Тогда они вместе с Грегором смеялись, выясняя соответствие между знакомыми графами и земноводными. Айвен набрал два слова, прикрепил запись из каюты и фотографию Майлза и отправил. Сразу, не давая себе времени передумать.

А потом сказал себе: «Айвен, ты все же болван», – загрузил партию в анализатор и на пульт – оставшиеся данные.

Смотреть недельные записи вручную несусветная глупость: Айвен запустил поиск и распознавание. Шесть фрагментов – пустышки, зато на седьмом отыскалась трогательная картина общения Марины Чаруш и горничной. Интересно, откуда они знакомы? Приют? Но у горничной мать – экономка Меньшова.

Запрос, однако, показал, что училась Зоя Ритлан – так звали горничную – в том же злополучном приюте. В графе «отец» стоял привычный прочерк.

Не полагаясь на авторасшифовку звука, Айвен включил саму запись через наушники. И услышал прелюбопытную беседу.

– Что с деньгами? – отрывисто спросила Марина.

Она чуть задыхалась, как после быстрой ходьбы. Судя по часам – выскочила в обеденный перерыв.

– Перевели. Реквизиты в обычном месте. Снимешь по прибытии.

– Надоело. Еще Рибан, скотина, грабли без конца распускает.

– Ему Ворг мало?

– Ее он боится – ты же знаешь, кто там папаша.

– Недолго осталось. Черт, звук…

Запись затрещала, пошла помехами и исчезла – болтливые дамы вспомнили о прослушке. Странно, что жучки не уничтожили… или пытались, но безуспешно? На редкость надежное изделие попалось, хоть и древнее.

Айвен задумался: подозрения относительно отца Ворг возникли после допроса, тут ничего нового. Деньги… был у него один должник. Работал с кредитными историями, следователем. Как-то Айвен ему помог отловить настырного мошенника. Этот субъект не возмутится, если его разбудить среди ночи:

– Анжи? Привет. Форпатрил, помнишь такого?

– Айвен? – сонная морда приятеля отражала глубочайшее удивление ее обладателя.

– За тобой должок. Вернешь? – не стал разводить политесы Айвен.

– Не вопрос. Что?

– Мишель, Марина, Михаил Чаруш. Все, что на них есть. И считай, ты мне ничего не должен. Потом оформлю официальный запрос.

– Даже так? И надо все вчера? Хоть возраст примерно дай, изверг.

– Лови всю идентификацию, – Айвен перебросил первые страницы досье.

– Так это детский лепет, – повеселел приятель. – Двадцать минут.

Завершив вызов, Айвен вернулся к данным. Без интереса скользнув по медицинской диаграмме Марины Чаруш, он прикрепил ее к протоколу допроса. Нет. Открыл запись вновь – этого просто быть не могло!

Протокольный медсканер, даже старая – лет пять как-никак – модель, помимо данных состояния пациента фиксировала с голоса вводимые препараты и их дозировку. Точки ввода отображались маркерами на графиках давления, температуры, пульса и других параметров. Айвен действовал строго по инструкции, то есть вводил препарат лишь после регистрации данных. Если же смотреть по графикам – препараты действовали, не успев попасть в кровь пациентки.

Предположим, что сканер исправен – в этом случае аллергия Чаруш – фальшивка. И кто-то нашел надежный способ откосить от допроса с фаст-пентой без риска для жизни. Иллиана это не порадует. Айвен переложил сканер в коробку для вещдоков, присовокупил туда жучок с записью разговора. Если аллергия Чаруш не настоящая, то приведенный Хартиным медик – зря, кстати, они не выяснили, что он делал на территории – вполне может быть сообщником. И Марина Чаруш становится первым подозреваемым в убийстве Рибана. У нее мотив – распускал руки. У нее возможность – вечерние дежурства в отделе, якобы для приработка. И у нее автономный, минуя Рибана, выход на зарубежных кураторов – горничная.

Но куда больше всего этого недокриминала Айвена беспокоил фактор времени. Он подумывал разбудить Майлза. Хорошо бы услышать его мнение, но… не хотел он сейчас кузена ни видеть, ни слышать. Сигнал вызова оборвал его размышления:

– Не спишь? – спросил приятель риторически. – Умеешь ты находить интересные задачи.

– Ты что-то нарыл? Выкладывай.

Айвен буквально чувствовал, как тикает часовой механизм.

– Полгода назад Михаилу Чарушу как главе молодой семьи ипотечный банк выдал кредит на приобретение жилья. Благонадежный заемщик, трехлетний контракт с военным предприятием. Так как эти годы жить ему предстояло на спутнике, деньги он положил под небольшой процент в тот же банк. Условия льготного договора это позволяли. Пока все ясно?

– Да, – кивнул Айвен. – А что с дамами?

– У них все чисто, только зарплаты, – отмахнулся приятель. – Ты дальше слушай. Месяц назад его сестра по доверенности переводит вклад в Первый Бетанский – он недавно у нас открыл филиал. Вклад с теми же условиями, то есть снять можно лишь на выплату по жилищному сертификату.

– И в чем подвох? – спросил Айвен.

– Кто-то очень опытный, с мохнатой лапой в самом банке воспользовался лазейкой и по доверенности расплатился этим вкладом за апартаменты на Бете. Которые тут же перепродал с дисконтом за наличные. Ипотечники бы не чухнулись до следующего аудита.

– Надеюсь, ты им ничего пока не выдал? – сурово спросил Айвен.

– Без твоего разрешения? Никогда, я ж себе не враг.

– Жди отмашку от СБ – дело по их ведомству.

Ежегодный аудит начинался в банках через пять дней – это Айвен знал по своему трасту. Он трепался с приятелем – а время утекало сквозь пальцы.

– Спасибо, – Айвен разорвал связь, не ожидая ответа. 

И тут же вызвал Джолифа, молясь, чтобы его гипотеза оказалась лишь результатом богатого воображения.

– Ты предполагаешь, что планируется диверсия на лунном и орбитальных заводах? 

Невзирая на сонный вид, Джолиф быстро ухватил в сумбурных объяснениях главное.

– Ориентировочно – в ближайшие пять дней, – подчеркнул Айвен.

– Жди.

Айвен увидел, что Джолиф переключил пульт в режим совещания. Ушакова тоже разбудят? Нет. На экране появилось недовольное лицо контр-адмирала Десплена.

– Что у вас, коммодор?

– Форпатрил прогнозирует диверсию, – сдал его начальник с потрохами.

Если Айвен налажал с выводами, то отправится на гауптвахту – с другой стороны, там нет Майлза… 

– Пока не вижу причин для паники, – скептически заметил Десплен, когда Айвен повторил свои аргументы. – «Пол-луны взлетит на воздух» из уст подозреваемого еще не доказательство. Как, по-вашему, они это организуют?

Айвен вздохнул – тянуть кролика из шляпы всегда было прерогативой Майлза. Что бы сказал кузен? Черт его знает. А вот ему вспомнилась одна из вчерашних схем, которую он прикрепил к отчету об инспекции на орбитальный.

– Команды на лунный и орбитальный заводы передаются через спутник. На нем оборудован модуль связи КС2321 – специализация ныне покойного Рибана. Если модуль перепрограммирован, то при получении условного сигнала вполне может отправить другую программу – вряд ли нападение на проверяющих входило в стандартный пакет программного обеспечения. И, мне кажется, там не взрывные устройства. По описи, на Луне-1 в специальном блоке хранятся нестабильные ядра, окруженные силовым полем с особыми характеристиками. Если поле убрать, а ядра активировать – взрывчатки не надо. Их запланированный вывоз на астероиды, кстати, тоже через неделю. На орбитальном заводе нестабильных устройств меньше – но парочка тоже есть. На свалку их одна баржа вывозит.

– А вот это вполне возможно, – резко помрачнел Десплен. – Коммодор, в штаб, немедленно. Лейтенант, за вами придет машина с охраной.

– А лейтенант Форкосиган? – спросил Айвен.

Кузен наверняка захочет принять участие в дальнейшем расследовании.

– Нам не подчиняется. Не вижу необходимости в его присутствии. Собирайтесь, лейтенант, у нас нет времени.

Айвен спохватился, что беседовал с начальством в тренировочном костюме. Переоделся. Покидал оборудование в сумку, и на цыпочках зашел в спальню за парализатором. Спящий Майлз казался таким уютно-беззащитным, что Айвену захотелось его поцеловать – не на прощанье, а просто так. Но… глупо и пошло. Вчера кузен напрягся при малейшем намеке, домогаться его спящего – как воровать деньги из матушкиного кошелька под предлогом, что тебе конфет не купили. Он взял парализатор и так же бесшумно вышел, – в кабинет, а затем и в холл.

Открытая дверь тут же замкнула сигнал в соседней квартире. Бодрый Ежи – будто и не ночь на улице, спросил с подозрением:

– Куда это ты собрался?

– Вызвали. Жду охрану. Присмотришь за Майлзом?

– Жди здесь. Мои ребята спят, будить не хочу – а так бы тебя сам проводил.

– Ладно. Ты чего такой бодрый? – позавидовал Айвен.

– Держи, – Ежи протянул ему небольшой пузырек. – Одну под язык. Стимулятор. Приличный, не твой боевой ширпотреб.

– Срок и максимум?

– Шесть часов, три таблетки. Потом не вырубишься, но… хорошо не будет. Действует почти сразу.

– Класс. С чего такая щедрость?

– Интуиция. Что у тебя с этим смешным Форкосиганом?

По какой логике Ежи считал Майлза смешным, Айвен не знал. А способности старшего читать у него по лицу давно не удивлялся:

– Ничего, – честно ответил Айвен.

– Понял, заткнулся.

По лестнице загремели шаги сержанта охраны.

Они подлетали к штабу, когда ожил комм Айвена.

– Ваша гипотеза нашла частичное подтверждение, лейтенант, – сказал контр-адмирал. – Выдвигайтесь на Луну-1 в составе группы захвата. Космопорт-14.

Флаер резко развернулся – охрана тоже получила приказ. Айвен кинул стимулятор под язык и достал планшет – вспоминать расположение объектов в логове Чарушей.

***

Майлз проснулся рывком. В глаза светило не по-осеннему яркое солнце. Беглый взгляд на часы – только семь. Айвена рядом не было. 

Он стянул пижамную куртку и в одних штанах прошлепал в душ, буркнув на шорох из кухни:

– Айвен, ты рано.

– Лорд Форкосиган, – коротко и сухо приветствовал его… Ежи?

Майлз прикрылся рукой от слепящего солнца – да, в кухне у пульта возился не Айвен. А где кузен? На тумбе у кровати не было парализатора. Если он ушел – почему не разбудил, не взял с собой Майлза? Обиделся?

– А где Айвен?

– Лейтенант Форпатрил отозван согласно приказу.

– А я? – невольно вырвалось у Майлза.

– Подчиняетесь распоряжению другого начальника.

Первым порывом было немедленно вызвать Иллиана. Но… если на руках серьезный кризис, тот не обрадуется:

– Случилось что-то?

–Возможно, – Ежи был краток. – Если вы понадобитесь – вас вызовут.

«Сиди и жди», только вежливо. По части своих возможностей ускользнуть от этой охраны, Майлз не обольщался. А сухой, нейтральный тон Ежи, потерявший всякое дружелюбие, намекал, что благополучие Майлза при задержании будет волновать его в последнюю очередь. Живой – и ладно.

Майлз принял душ, оделся и даже позавтракал, когда пришел вызов от Иллиана:

– Лейтенант, – судя по виду шефа, тот больше суток был на стимуляторах. – У криминалистов новые данные по Дерюгиной. Пообщайся с ними, а потом на совещание.

– Да, сэр, – ответил Майлз коротко.

Его, как ценный груз, из рук в руки передали Лобачеку в холле СБ. Капитан Кордов встретил их без восторга:

– Лейтенант… дело Дерюгиной?

– Да, – кивнул Майлз. – Появились новые данные?

– Можно и так сказать, – Кордов выдвинул ящик стола, извлек и протянул Майлзу тонкую стопку распечаток. – Во-первых, мы обнаружили действующий агент в ее офисе.

– Какой? – поторопил его Майлз.

Если соединение редкое, то это прямая ниточка к исполнителю.

– Релакс-Дельта, препарат, угнетающий деятельность лобных долей коры головного мозга и как следствие – ослабляющий волевую регуляцию.

– Редкий? – на всякий случай уточнил Майлз.

Вряд ли, конечно. Иначе Кордов выдал бы формулу, не коммерческое название.

– Нет. Производится и продается на Бете, легально. Активно используют бордели, ночные клубы и другие заведения подобного рода.

Немудрено, что Майлза потянуло к Лобачеку. И повезло, что Ирвин не мечтал придушить его втихую подушкой.

– А как применяется?

– Порошок насыпают в воду. Начинается химическая реакция с выделением собственно газа. Чайной ложки препарата и стакана воды хватает на двадцать кубов воздуха, чтобы человек ощутил воздействие. Через пятнадцать минут препарат разлагается полностью. По формуле – дальний родственник фаст-пенте.

– А у нас – он тоже легален?

– Да. Но здесь его не купить – спросом не пользуется.

– Почему? – удивился Майлз. 

Уж если на вечеринках играли в «вызов или фаст-пенту», то мягкий аналог должны были с руками оторвать.

Кордов посмотрел на него с усмешкой:

– Какой-то умник додумался применить его в караван-сарае, чтобы развлечь клиентов в ожидании девушек. Думал сорвать куш – а получил большую драку со стрельбой и кучу неприятностей.

Бывает. Но к делу это не имело отношения. Убийца тот, кто обеспечил в офисе нужную концентрацию препарата… да еще и умысел придется доказывать. А тот будет отпираться и утверждать, что использовал для собственного развлечения.

– Сам препарат нашли? Или только следы в воздухе?

– Нашли, – на лице Кордова читалось раздражение. – Все пришлось перерыть. В системе полива цветочков, пополам с минеральной подкормкой.

Эксперт снял цветок с подоконника и показал фильтр, наполненный белыми мелкими гранулами.

– Всего таких цветочков в офисе Дерюгиной нашли пять. Но как доказательство все это – ноль. В архивах проходной двор, добавить вещество в удобрения – дело трех минут. Да и сам «релакс» опасен лишь для суицидника.

Досадно. 

– А что по аллергии Дерюгиной? Есть новости?

– Тут все гораздо интересней, – оживился Кордов. – Институт, куда ушли анализы, однозначно сказал лишь две вещи: аллергия привита искусственно и процедура обратима. Если они сумеют воспроизвести механизм – это будет прорыв для нашей системы безопасности. К сожалению, у них нет живого образца.

Прорыв, да. Только не в ад ли?

– Советую обратить внимание на выпускников приюта, – Майлз перебросил Кордову списки. – У них может быть нечто похожее.

– Хорошо бы, – Кордов потер руки. – У вас все, лейтенант?

У Майлза создалось впечатление, что эксперт уже забыл его фамилию – он ведь не был интересным химическим соединением.

Лобачек ждал его под дверью, и Майлз с трудом подавил раздражение – охрана все больше смахивала на стражу. Во всяком случае, в архив его вряд ли пустят, а до совещания еще пара часов. Решив перекантоваться в своем офисе, Майлз туда и направился, одним глазом просматривая распечатки.

От дурацкой смерти его спасла лишь реакция Лобачека. Какая-то сволочь прибила на входе в комнату коврик и порожек. Майлз споткнулся, полетел носом вперед – прямо на притаившийся неподалеку сейф. Задеть виском угол – и пробитый череп гарантирован. Ирвин поймал его за шкирку, буквально. Поставил на пол и тут же отпустил, пока тесный воротник мундира не стал петлей висельника. Но Майлз в процессе ударился уже больным коленом, и даже краткое лишение кислорода оказалось критичным – он грохнулся в обморок.

Очнулся почему-то не в медпункте, а в секретариате. Личный помощник Иллиана, мрачно-занудный тип, с которым Майлз пребывал в состоянии вооруженного нейтралитета, протягивал Лобачеку пневмошприц и полевую аптечку:

– Бытовка за второй дверью, – рявкнул он недовольно. – Чтоб через час эта спящая красавица на ногах была.

Пресловутое совещание больше напоминало оперативный штаб в разгар кризиса, чем протокольное мероприятие. Лобачек помог Майлзу устроиться в кресле на стороне сотрудников СБ и вышел. Иллиан с секретарем колдовали чуть в стороне у пульта, Грегора еще не было, Айвена – тоже. С другой стороны, помимо Джолифа и знакомого удаленно Ушакова, работала группа контр-адмирала Десплена. Майлз присмотрелся внимательней – мундиры без знаков различия, невыразительные, похожие на маски лица… аудиторы Десплена? Всадники апокалипсиса? Это для них они с Айвеном служили прикрытием?

Грегор вошел через другую дверь в сопровождении капитана дворцовой охраны и Ежи. Они так и сели по центру втроем – император и два его стража. Независимые арбитры между СБ и Генштабом.

К удивлению Майлза, порядка с появлением Грегора не прибавилось. Все продолжали заниматься своими делами. Ежи развернул пульт, и в его сторону украдкой косились почти все присутствующие.

Так прошло минут пятнадцать, затем, практически одновременно, Десплен и Ежи призвали к тишине: Ежи поднял руку вверх, контр-адмирал постучал стилусом о стакан и рявкнул «тишина». Они обменялись непонятными Майлзу взглядами, и Десплен заговорил:

– Угроза диверсии устранена. Нестабильные ядра отгружены к месту утилизации в поясе астероидов. Группа Рибана арестована полностью.

Диверсия – вот чем объяснялось наглое поведение заговорщиков в последнее время. Они собирались унести ноги, основательно нашумев напоследок.

– Что по промышленному кластеру в целом? – спросил Грегор.

– Сеть взяли практически всю, трое убиты при задержании. Проведены сплошные проверки сотрудников первого отдела и администрации предприятий, пятеро из них тоже задержаны. Мы продолжаем проверки и допросы, – ответил на вопрос один из аудиторов Десплена.

– Иллиан? Вы что скажете? – сухой тон Грегора выражал понятное недовольство.

– Подход «образ действий», любезно предложенный лордом Форкосиганом, позволил сузить число подозреваемых до трех человек. За ними установлено постоянное наблюдение.

– Почему они до сих пор не в камерах? – поинтересовался Десплен с подозрением.

– У нас нет доказательств. И у всех троих аллергия на фаст-пенту. Не беспокойтесь – доступа к штаб-квартире они лишены под благовидными предлогами, все транзакции под контролем. Тем не менее, парой часов раньше лорд Форкосиган чуть не погиб у входа в собственный кабинет, споткнувшись о натянутую леску. Нам необходимо выявить связи, а для этого злоумышленник должен оставаться на свободе.

Леска! Конечно, а он-то решил, что совсем неуклюж, не смог увернуться от коврика. Но это уже третье покушение за неделю – перебор.

– И долго вы планируете наблюдать? – аргументы Иллиана Десплена явно не убедили.

Майлз не мог понять, – то ли контр-адмирал был просто зол на косяки СБ, которые пришлось разгребать его службе, то ли пытался намеренно утопить конкурента.

– Пока кто-нибудь из них не попробует сбежать. Или арестованные не дадут показаний.

– Или нам устроят следующую диверсию – а мы и эту раскрыли почти случайно, лейтенант Форпатрил проявил похвальную дотошность.

– Господа, прекратите, – Грегор прервал разгорающуюся перепалку. – Мы делаем общее дело.

– Простите, сир, – извинился Десплен.

Иллиан молча кивнул.

– Сир, группа следователей на заводе номер тысяча пятьсот сорок семь запрашивает поддержку инженерно-саперных подразделений для проверки территории.

– Распорядитесь, – приказал Грегор контр-адмиралу.

– Может, имеет смысл вообще пару армейских бригад переместить в тот район? – рискнул вмешаться в обсуждение Майлз. – На территории их заповедника и роту можно спрятать.

– Разумная идея, сир, – поддержал его один из офицеров Десплена.

А Майлз наконец понял, зачем это совещание. Проблема требовала привлечения армейских формирований, а их движение без ведома и разрешения императора – невозможно. Дабы ускорить обычно неповоротливые бюрократические жернова, все заинтересованные лица собрались в одном месте.

– Распорядитесь, я завизирую, – после краткого раздумья, одобрил Грегор. И спросил, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим. – Господа, есть еще вопросы, требующие моего приказа?

Десплен ответил за Генштаб:

– Нет, сир.

Иллиан – за СБ:

– Нет, сир, не сейчас.

– Тогда я вас покидаю, – Грегор встал, за ним поднялись и остальные офицеры. – Лорд Форкосиган, следуйте за мной.

К концу длинного перехода колено Майлза, успокоенное лекарствами, вновь разнылось. И в кабинет Грегора во дворце он вошел, заметно прихрамывая.

Дверь закрылась, оставляя их наедине, и Майлза невольно передернуло: их последнее общение тет-а-тет приятным не было.

– Садись, – предложил Грегор. – Вина никому не предлагаю, все на стимуляторах. Воды, молока?

– А есть молоко? – оживился Майлз.

Стандартное обезболивающее, щедрой рукой Лобачека введенное в кровь, оставило гадкое впечатление не то похмелья, не то легкого отравления. Грегор молча подошел к скрытому бару-холодильнику, достал бутылку и стакан, поставил рядом с Майлзом. Себе налил воды.

– Сейчас, конечно, не слишком подходящее время для этого разговора. С другой стороны, подходящего времени можно и не дождаться, – неуверенно начал Грегор.

– Погоди, – прервал его Майлз. – Скажи, если ты знаешь, конечно – а где Айвен? Ежи мне буркнул «приказ» и все.

Уже заканчивая тираду, Майлз сообразил, что сделал глупость. Упоминание кузена вновь испортит настроение Грегора, и разговор обернется продолжением конфликта. Но к его немалому удивлению, император лишь пару раз ткнул стилусом в пульт поблизости и спокойно ответил.

– Космопорт-14. – И ответил на неудоуменно-встревоженный взгляд Майлза: – Он с группой захвата вернулся с Луны-1. Спецназ оттащит арестованных на базу, а Форпатрил через пару часов дома будет.

Понятно: Айвен там был совсем недавно, знаком с супругами Чаруш – включить его в группу было разумным решением.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он Грегора. – Я беспокоился.

– Я тоже, – неохотно признал император.

– Но мы здесь не затем, чтобы говорить об Айвене? Или?

Вариант «оставь в покое Айвена, он мой», был маловероятен. Очень. Об этом бы обязательно проболтался сам Айвен. Но…

– Нет, лорд Айвен Ксав Форпатрил не является предметом текущего обсуждения, – церемонно ответил Грегор.

Майлз невольно рассмеялся – настроение, убитое серией покушений, потихоньку поползло вверх.

– Жаль, что ты так редко улыбаешься. Тебе идет. – Незатейливый комплимент заставил Майлза покраснеть. А Грегор продолжал: – К сожалению, я в последнее время не был для тебя источником радости. Прости.

– Мне было плохо, – признал Майлз с неохотой. – Но ты сказал, что были причины. Озвучишь?

Грегор отпил немного воды, встал, пробежался по комнате – нервничал. Вздохнул, сел на другой край дивана.

– Дело в том, что сейчас я и сам не знаю – это причина или самооправдание.

– Позволь мне судить, – не дал Грегору увязнуть Майлз.

– Узнаю старину Майлза – ты последнее время сам на себя похож не был.

А ведь он был прав – в открытом конфликте Майлз себя чувствовал как рыба в воде, а подковерные игры и скрытые обиды навевали грусть и тоску.

– Ты еще от меня устанешь, – заверил его Майлз и поторопил. – Рассказывай.

– Пару лет назад, после моего «приключения», Иллиан взял меня за шиворот и заставил переворошить кучу сценариев перехода власти после моей гибели. Подозреваю, в версию «случайность» он не верил.

«И хорошо, – подумал Майлз. – Ибо с моей мамой ты говорить так и не стал!»

– Пока не улавливаю связи, – признал Майлз. – Но ты продолжай.

– Не гони. Так вот, самый терпимый – они все не без крови – тот, при котором мое место занимает Айвен.

В первый момент Майлзу хотелось воскликнуть «а как же я», но… крови будет намного больше. Из-за внешности чернь его не примет, а графы возглавят возмущение. Эйрел Форкосиган немало им нервов попортил. Мягкий и беспечный Айвен выглядел на этом фоне как удачный компромисс.

– А я, – все же уточнил Майлз, – что делал в этом сценарии?

– Предполагалось, что после недолгой борьбы ты уступишь Айвену свои права и займешь место Иллиана. Кстати, они с графом Форкосиганом на переходе гибнут в почти любых раскладах.

– Все это мрачно, но не объясняет ничего. Ты, слава богу, жив-здоров, все это лишь прогнозы, да и слухи про отца с Иллианом ходили самые разные.

– Поэтому я и сказал, что сам не уверен – причина это или отмазка. Вам с Айвеном лучше бы не становиться двойной мишенью – порознь безопасней.

Да уж. Это точно – отправься Майлз с Айвеном на орбиту – и не сносить бы кому-то из них головы. Защитить себя проще, чем себя и близкого рядом. В этом Грегор был прав, но…

– Так от чего «отмазка»? – продолжил выяснение Майлз.

– Иллиан сразу, раньше меня, понял, что я ревную. Потом ткнул носом и Айвен – представляешь?

– Мне он сказал, что у тебя «синдром старшего брата-защитника», – поделился Майлз.

– Наш кузен всегда был осторожен в формулировках, – хмыкнул Грегор. – К тому же ревность бывает и сугубо платонической.

Сердце Майлза тяжело бухнуло в груди, сумбур эмоций сжался в тугой клубок. Но самой толстой, зеленой ниткой из него торчал хвостик надежды.

– И ты – платонически? – сумел с трудом выдавить Майлз.

– Боюсь, что нет, – Грегор развел руками.

Грегор выглядел потерянно, Майлз чувствовал себя не лучше. Взять все возможные проблемы от связи с Айвеном, умножить на сто… если не на тысячу. К черту! Живем один раз, и не факт, что долго:

– И что ты собираешься с этим делать? – спросил напрямую Майлз.

– Мысль не внушает тебе отвращения? – осторожно уточнил Грегор.

– С чего бы? Я люблю тебя.

Сейчас это показалось Майлзу очевидным: все смущенные метания, боль от резких, злых слов и полная невозможность всерьез разозлиться. Этот костер не разжигали страстью – он затлел сам, не то от случайной искры, не то от нагретого солнцем мха.

– Ты понимаешь, что огласка исключена? – попытался напугать его Грегор.

– Айвену придется сказать, – вслух задумался Майлз. – Родители?

– Сейчас – точно нет. Позже – посмотрим. Айвену – да, а то сам догадается и неизвестно что вытворит. Вместе или ты сам?

Майлз задумался. С одной стороны, вместе поговорить с кузеном куда проще – тот вежливо поздравит, может даже вручить шуточный букет на «свадьбу». С другой… 

– Сам скажу. Будут проблемы – тогда вмешаешься.

Странно – они не коснулись друг друга и пальцем, но уже планируют совместное будущее. Или, при всей симпатии к Майлзу, Грегор не уверен в своей сексуальной реакции? Или вообще не уверен.

– Сразу предупреждаю – мой гомосексуальный опыт исчерпывается Айвеном, – забросил Майлз пробный мяч.

Грегор вспыхнул, но попытался отшутиться:

– Это ты так предупреждаешь, что нахватался от Форпатрила дурных привычек?

– Это я так пытаюсь вежливо выяснить, кто из нас более компетентен в данном вопросе.

– Считай, что ты.

– Хорошо, раз я – тебя хоть поцеловать можно?

– Паршивый из меня возлюбленный, – самокритично признал Грегор, поднимаясь.

Он склонился над Майлзом, осторожно коснулся губами виска, скулы и лишь затем мягко поцеловал. 

Странно неуместная с Айвеном, сейчас эта нежность казалась естественной. Майлз положил руки на плечи Грегора, приоткрыл рот, пропуская осторожно исследующий язык. Их прервал сигнал вызова:

– Прости, это Иллиан, – выпрямляясь, объяснил Грегор.

Майлз быстро привел себя в порядок, думая, что новый мундир лучше бы сшить чуть длиннее. Спросил с надеждой:

– Ты когда освободишься? Большей частью хотя бы?

– Около двадцати.

– Тогда я пообщаюсь с Айвеном и вернусь.

– Договорились. Твой флаер, кстати, на его стоянке. Можешь взять на обратном пути. Туда тебя Лобачек доставит.

Пульт заверещал снова, и Грегор ткнул по кнопке соединения.

– Сир.

Майлз, выходя, слышал усталый голос Иллиана.

***

– Грегор предложил мне встречаться.

Майлз ошарашил его буквально с порога. Хорошо, что Айвен, открывая ему дверь, автоматом включил защиту от прослушивания. С тоской глядя на коробку с едой, притулившуюся на кухонном столе, он все же проследовал за подозрительно энергичным Майлзом в гостиную:

– И ты, разумеется, согласился.

Прозвучало почему-то растеряно. Хотя к этому все и шло.

– Угу, – Майлз разве что от стен не отскакивал. – И мы решили тебе сказать.

Умение играть словами у кузена от матери. «Мы решили» – почти приглашение на свадьбу. Подарить им, что ли, плюшевого медведя?

– Поздравляю, – буркнул он, занимая стратегическое кресло в углу.

Если объективно – идея была неплоха. Майлз получал покровителя, способного контролировать его выходки. Ну, или, по крайней мере, сводить последствия к разумному минимуму. Грегор – родного человека рядом, который не ждет преференций в обмен на секс. В этой схеме Айвену места не было: стоило внимательней посмотреть на должность помощника военного атташе и дернуть за кое-какие ниточки. Он уже не ребенок, чтобы слушать сказки о независимой кадровой ротации. Видимо, Айвен замолчал надолго – Майлзу надоело метаться по комнате. Кузен присел на подлокотник кресла и задумчиво сказал:

– Ты не удивлен. Почему?

– Если удалось отбросить все гипотезы, кроме одной… – напомнил ему Айвен седьмое правило аналитика. – Грегор вел себя не слишком типично.

– Он извинился, – сказал Майлз. – Передо мной.

Конечно. А за истрепанные нервы Иллиана, да и его, Айвена, извиняться не обязательно.

Айвен понимал, что несправедлив. Влюбленные имеют привычку зацикливаться на объекте привязанности, и Грегору сейчас точно не до них. Что-то он замотался. И Майлзу надо ответить, а то сидит тут, смотрит подозрительно:

– Ты этого хочешь? – задал он ожидаемый вопрос.

– Знаешь – хочу, – будто бы сам удивился своему ответу Майлз. – Я люблю его.

Вот так сразу – вчера ты и сам не мог понять, чего тебя колбасит от недоброго взгляда императора. А сегодня – «люблю». Прыжки логики.

– Твое «люблю» – пока только слова, – оборвал его Айвен. – Но Грегора ты хотя бы уважаешь. Особенно когда он рычит «мы, император».

– А ты бываешь циничным, – покачал головой Майлз. – Но да, уважаю и доверяю. Неплохая основа для отношений, как мне кажется.

Уютное кресло начинало казаться ловушкой: Айвен поднялся, прошел по комнате, приоткрыл форточку. 

– И почему я удостоился попасть в число посвященных? И кто там еще, кстати?

– Иллиан и ты. Больше никого – пока. Думаю, потому что ты сам почти догадался. А вот мои родители пока не в курсе.

А еще Айвен дал хорошего пинка Грегору в правильном направлении. Но с этим они пусть сами разбираются.

– Понятно. С родителями ты слишком торопишься, – «как обычно» проглотил Айвен. – Подожди, сейчас оно все ново и тонко. Позже Грегор может и передумать и сам рассказать, тетя Корделия ему не чужая.

– Грегор так и сказал.

Естественно. Иначе этот ураган не остановить. Айвен мог поставить на кон ящик вина – родителям Майлза так и не скажут, ни сейчас, ни позже.

– Майлз, ты не хуже меня можешь просчитать последствия огласки. Меня они не устраивают – вы не протянете и года, а планета опять погрузится в хаос очередных переворотов. 

Айвен знал, что сейчас подло бьет по больному. Но если его назначили голосом здравого смысла, приходится соответствовать. И лучше, если все это выскажет он – не Грегор.

– Ты преувеличиваешь, – огрызнулся Майлз. – Сейчас не эпоха Изоляции.

– Дело не в общественном мнении, мелкий. Ты и так уязвимая точка для Грегора, а уж в качестве любовника… Шантаж, покушения и все прочие прелести внутренней политики. Я как-то подслушал мать: она клялась женить Грегора, как только вероятность выживания императрицы в первый год брака станет больше тридцати процентов. С меньшим она рисковать не хотела… смерть жены могла плохо отразиться на императоре.

Между прочим, тут Айвен даже не импровизировал – лишь пересказывал подслушанный разговор их матерей.

– Ты серьезно? – изумился Майлз. – Хотя да, вокруг Грегора вертятся либо худородные, либо враги тети Элис.

Кузен задумался, потом полушутливо кинулся на Айвена с кулаками:

– Вечно ты так! Не мог просто за меня порадоваться?

– Прости, – он поймал Майлза мягким захватом. – Я рад.

Большего вранья Айвен в своей жизни, пожалуй, не произносил.

– Проехали. Но ты будешь должен мне что-нибудь полезное… да хотя бы отчет за меня составишь.

– Составлю, – уступил Айвен, освобождая кузена. – Беги уже, герой-любовник, пока я тебе совсем настроение не испортил.

И отчет он лучше сам напишет, чем будет потом мучительно сводить свои данные с художественными описаниями кузена.

– Черт, – тут Майлз кинул взгляд на часы. – Я обещал вернуться к семнадцати.

– Еще успеешь, – уверил его Айвен, привычно помогая натянуть куртку. 

Кое-какие вещи Майлза осели в его квартире, но ничего критически важного: депилятор, пижама, спортивный костюм, любимая кружка. Айвен не стал о них даже напоминать, а когда Майлз наконец ушел – вздохнул с облегчением и огляделся по сторонам. Засунул коробку с едой в холодильник, не разбирая: есть расхотелось. Автоответчик приглашающе моргал зелеными огоньками. Айвен щелкнул по кнопке воспроизведения:

«Айвен? Ты опять включил эту шайтан-машину? – Донна Форратьер. По какой-то загадочной причине леди не переносила автоответчиков. – Перезвони как сможешь».

Айвен задумался, но все же ткнул в следующую запись.

«Ты не забыл о приеме у графини Форсмит? Приглашение в почте». – Мама не оставляла попыток его пристроить в цепкие лапки фор-леди.

«Лейтенант Форпатрил. Ваша увольнительная заканчивается в 06:00 понедельника. В понедельник 8:30 еженедельное рабочее совещание оперативного отдела. Не опаздывайте». – А это дурное изобретение начальства – автоинформатор. Почему бы не рассылать сообщение по служебным коммам? Или это способ испортить подчиненным выходные?

Айвен задумался, не позвонить ли Донне. Пожалуй, он бы так и сделал, не знай леди Форратьер его чересчур хорошо. Надо принять душ и… для Форсмитов он явно не в форме, оставаться же в квартире не хотелось до зубовного скрежета. Хотя два дивана всегда были в его распоряжении, один другого хуже – у матушки и у Джолифа. Наскоро сполоснувшись, Айвен вызвал такси, сгреб в кучу комм и командировочные записки, а также диски с техническими параметрами. Раньше начнет составлять отчеты – раньше закончит. 

В штабе было тихо, только изредка по коридору проходил редкий патруль. Айвен увлекся – к его радости, ночь с субботы на воскресенье не баловала сервер запросами, и «тяжелые» расчеты буквально летали. Еще четыре блока, и итоговая таблица будет готова. Только результаты все же придется подождать – целых двадцать семь минут, по оценкам системы.

– Лейтенант Форпатрил? Ты же в увольнительной! – удивился Джолиф.

Айвен привычно вскочил и вытянулся. Надо же, его временный начальник тоже пашет по выходным.

– Так точно, – и уже нормальным тоном добавил. – Отчет составляю.

– Выходит, я не один такой несчастный, – Джолиф улыбнулся. – И как, успешно?

– Жду результатов, – не стал уточнять Айвен.

– Долго ждать? 

– Двадцать минут.

– Скверно выглядишь, – коммодор прищурился. – Пошли хоть чая выпьем, с пирожками, пока твои запросы крутятся. 

Кажется, пресловутое «хорошо тебе не будет» от таблеток Ежи было написано у него на лице. Ну, Айвен хотел бы думать, что дело исключительно в таблетках. 

– Извините, коммодор, – начал он. – Но…

От чая бы Айвен не отказался, только вот есть и общаться ему не очень-то хотелось. Его прервали.

– Лейтенант – либо чай, либо медпункт. Альтернатива ясна?

– Ясна, – покорно ответил Айвен.

– Я не собираюсь тебя допрашивать, – успокоил его коммодор. – Перекусишь и вернешься к своим цифрам. 

Своих бабушек Айвен не знал – они погибли до его рождения, но ребенком частенько о них фантазировал. Воображаемая бабушка, как и Джолиф, поила чаем, кормила пирожками, не задавала глупых вопросов и не просила поиграть с Майлзом.

С Майлзом, он, пожалуй, наигрался.

***

Вот и поговорили.

Майлз мог собой гордиться: до флаера ему удалось дойти всего за десять минут. А ведь до стоянки было почти сто метров! И охранники ничего не заподозрили, хотя Иллиан приставил к нему не самых плохих специалистов. Правда, открыть дверцу получилось лишь с четвертой попытки. С сомнением оглядев кресло пилота, Майлз перебрался на соседнее. Прежде чем взлетать, стоило успокоиться. Ну, или хотя бы попробовать – за результат он не ручался.

Грегор ждал его к двадцати, времени было достаточно. Он соврал, ибо хотел убраться из этой квартиры ничуть не меньше, чем кузен – его выпроводить. Айвен его задел – и был при этом прав. Майлз не знал, что его возмущало больше.

Прекрати, скомандовал он себе. У тебя три часа – точнее два, до дворца еще надо добраться. Достаточно времени, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Заявиться в таком виде к Грегору не лучшая идея. Не хватало еще и у него спровоцировать приступ гиперопеки.

Невзирая на принятое решение, его продолжало потряхивать. Майлз вспомнил рекомендацию домашнего врача: если вам неожиданно стало дурно, вспомните для начала, когда вы ели, пили, сколько спали и какие принимали препараты. Медтех в академии добавлял к этому перечню «где и чем вас били», «с какой перегрузкой летали». Да уж, неудивительно. Если он не ошибался, тут буквально метрах в пятидесяти кафе-пекарня, где Айвен вечно затаривался полуфабрикатами и готовой едой.

До столика в зале Майлз дополз, но выглядел, видимо, не очень. Во всяком случае, симпатичная девушка-официантка всполошилась моментально:

– Лейтенант, вам плохо? Сядьте, – она отодвинула стул и помогла ему сесть. – Опустите голову вниз, дышите глубже. Я сейчас.

Майлз послушно наклонил голову, хотя правое колено в этой позе противно заныло. «Вдох-выдох-вдох»… девушка примчалась через минуту с ампулой в руках. Он невольно насторожился.

– Дышите, – сломанная ампула оказалась рядом.

Резкий запах ударил в нос, будто прочищая голову от скопившейся там пыли. Тошнота медленно отступала.

– Что это? – полюбопытствовал Майлз, наконец распрямляясь. – Ой, извини!

Он двигался слишком резко и нечаянно вышиб ампулу из руки девушки.

– Ничего страшного, – та подобрала с пола мерзко пахнущее стекло и сунула обратно в упаковку. – Они одноразовые. Это гидроксид аммония, нашатырный спирт. Устаревшее средство для стимуляции дыхательного центра. Но дешевое, поэтому присутствует в бытовых аптечках.

– Странные познания для официантки, – Майлз перебрался на диванчик, вытянул ногу. Колено угомонилось.

– Я здесь подрабатываю, – призналась девушка. – В медицинском учусь, на фельдшера.

– Значит, мне повезло. Если еще и кофе принесешь… с пирожными. На твой вкус.

– Через минуту.

Две чашки кофе с тарелкой сладостей несколько улучшили настроение Майлза. Правда, запах у этого «спирта» оказался на редкость привязчивым, и вкуса он почти не ощутил. А еще он был чем-то знаком… где-то он с ним сталкивался, совсем недавно. Но названия почему-то не слышал. Майлз тряхнул головой, избавляясь от навязчивой идеи, и приступил к разбору прошедшего разговора – времени оставалось не так и много.

Майлз за неделю пережил три покушения – и не сказать, что ему нравилось чувствовать себя дичью, пусть и под охраной лесников. Просочись информация об их связи с Грегором – количество желающих избавить Барраяр от его присутствия возрастет по экспоненте. С самыми разными мотивами, начиная от «карлик-мутант» и заканчивая «больно много власти захапали эти Форкосиганы». Результат же один. Отцу везло долго, но Майлз не собирался отрицать очевидное – граф Форкосиган в его возрасте сам по себе был куда опасней в бою. Так что огласка исключена. Ладно, с этим Майлз изначально согласился. А работа Майлза будет держать его вдали от планеты. С этим разобрались – пока. Теперь Айвен.

Братец, скорее всего, расстроился. Почему? Он предположил, что менявший пассий как перчатки и неоднократно, несмотря на все хвастовство, получавший от ворот поворот кузен примет выбор Майлза спокойно и, не исключено, с облегчением. Однако он неверно просчитал реакцию кузена: тот не принял, не возмутился, а отстранился. И это значит… что Айвену было больно.

Из задумчивости его вырвала все та же девушка:

– Еще что-нибудь будете?

– Нет. Счет, пожалуйста. И упакуй мне пять яблочных штруделей с собой.

Закрыв дверцу флаера, Майлз недовольно поморщился. Неприятный запах, пропавший на уличном ветру, вернулся, перекрывая даже ароматы печеного яблока. Он принюхался к своему мундиру – похоже, несколько капель попало на рукав. На часах было восемнадцать двадцать, и в теории он успевал заехать домой и переодеться.

Проклятье, выругался он про себя. Придется ехать, не может же он благоухать перед Грегором как свежепомытый сортир… Стоп. Майлз вспомнил этот запах. Замаскированный отдушками, он присутствовал во многих моющих средствах, на которые обнаружилась аллергия у госпожи Дерюгиной. Но это значит…

Майлз включил комм, открыл список аллергенов, запросил состав. Потом запустил фильтр по «гидроксид аммония». Только одно средство исчезло из списка – «доместос-бель». Оно, помнится, отличалось совершенно мерзким запахом, отпугивающим даже насекомых.

… а это значит, что убить даму могли, пролив ей немного гидроксида на одежду. Концентрация в воздухе оказалась слишком велика – и все. Искать надо не подозрительных посетителей аллерголога, а либо сидевшего рядом с Дерюгиной больного, либо медсестру, которая оказывала первую помощь неподалеку. Они посекундно пересмотрели записи всех камер в кабинете – и не сообразили взглянуть на то, как Дерюгина ожидала визита. Первый следователь ограничил время преступления, исходя из того, что жертва использовала носовые фильтры, которые извлекла уже во врачебном кресле. Получается, она поднесла рукав, пропитанный нашатырем к носу…

Доклад Айвена по фаст-пенте мигал в сообщениях значком «важно». Майлз открыл – опа, и тут аллергия у Чаруш – только фальшивая. Такое впечатление, что вокруг приюта резвилась лаборатория… Айвен пришел к тем же выводам.

Логично, но им нужны доказательства. Пересмотреть записи камер из флаера не получится. Что еще? Он загрузил голограмму тела покойной. Если присмотреться… Майлз увеличил изображение… в районе левого – Дерюгина была левшой – запястья можно увидеть небольшое пятно, слабый след кожной аллергии. Осталось перепроверить камеры и доложить Иллиану. Он потянулся к автопилоту, собираясь настроить маршрут до клиники.

«И куда ты собрался, придурок? – Саркастичный внутренний голос вдруг заговорил с интонациями Айвена. – Забыл, что тебя в двадцать ждет Грегор? И агентура многочисленна и не стесняется пускать в ход оружие? Геройствовать захотелось? Если ты завалишь эту операцию – поломаешь карьеру уже Иллиану, а Генштаб тебя вряд ли примет». Он отдернул руку от пульта, потом и вовсе вышел из флаера, прихватив пакет с выпечкой. Голос был прав, собственному благоразумию Майлз не очень-то доверял, но у него был отличный выход. К тому же и запах почти выветрился.

– Добрый вечер, – поздоровался он со своими охранниками.

По правилам его должны были вести две-три машины, но засек Майлз только одну – невзрачный флаер службы доставки пиццы. Он подозревал, что ребята специально маячили перед глазами по приказу Иллиана.

– Лорд Форкосиган, – вежливо кивнул старший, бородач лет сорока в спортивном костюме. – Чем обязаны?

– Я понимаю, что это против правил, – смущенно улыбнулся ему Майлз. – Но у меня приказ прибыть во дворец.

– К двадцати-ноль-ноль.

Майл порадовался, что ребята Иллиана не стали отпираться и убеждать его в том, что они всего лишь продавцы пиццы. Видимо, в их приказе была волшебная фраза «при необходимости оказать содействие…»

– К сожалению, я сейчас несколько не в той форме, чтобы вести флаер, – продолжил Майлз. – А вызов службы такси, кажется, противоречит понятию нашего общего начальства о безопасности.

– Вас отвезти, лорд Форкосиган? – бородач повеселел.

Обеспечивать безопасность охраняемого лица куда проще, если оно дремлет на сиденье твоего флаера, а не лихачит над Форбарр-Султаной.

– Если возможно, – кивнул Майлз.

Ему уступили заднее сиденье целиком – второй охранник, пацан лет восемнадцати, пересел вперед. Майлз планировал поработать с данными, но передумал: вряд ли уровень допуска у этих сотрудников позволял даже случайный доступ к этому делу. В его распоряжении оставались лишь «маленькие серые клеточки», их Майлз и попытался использовать.

Картина складывалась паршивая. Ячейка Рибана за годы регентства как спрут опутала кластер и дотянулась до СБ. Или наоборот, и голова у этого монстра всегда была в столице? Тогда убийца Дерюгиной – шанс выйти на главаря.

Флаер мягко приземлился на стоянке.

– Вас проводить, лорд Форкосиган? – предложил бородач любезно.

– Если не сложно, – согласился Майлз и протянул младшему забытый было пакет с пирожками. – Угощайтесь.

– Спасибо, милорд.

На часах было девятнадцать ноль пять.

В зал совещаний, где закрылись Иллиан с Грегором, пришлось прорываться с боем. Секретарь Иллиана стоял насмерть, но Майлз умел быть настойчивым. Встретили его неласково: 

– Что тебе, Майлз? Мы заняты, – рявкнул, не отрываясь от комм-пульта Иллиан.

Грегор лишь посмотрел вопросительно.

– Я знаю, как убили Дерюгину.

Иллиан помрачнел. Грегор опешил.

– Рассказывай, – недовольно сказал Иллиан, переключая голограмму на досье Дерюгиной.

Майлз понял, что подробное описание хода своих рассуждений может привести в лучшем случае к выговору и начал доклад по существу:

– У всех аллергенов, кроме одного, в состав входит гидроксид аммония. Нашатырный спирт. Как я случайно выяснил, его применяют для стимуляции дыхательного центра, – Майлз наткнулся на недоуменный взгляд Грегора и уточнил. – Приводят в чувство упавших в обморок.

Выражение лица императора обещало долгую беседу на тему «случайно выяснил». 

– И как это связано с убийством Дерюгиной? – поторопил его Иллиан.

– Причиной ее смерти стал анафилактический шок, но расчетная концентрация аллергенов на пробе никак не должна была его вызвать. Если предположить, что помогая кому-то из больных, медтехник в коридоре пролила на одежду Дерюгиной немного нашатырного спирта…

– …то как только она извлекла фильтры, действующее вещество в приличной концентрации попало в дыхательный центр. Я прикажу отправить одежду на повторную экспертизу, – Иллиан что-то быстро набрал на комм-пульте.

Об одежде Майлз даже не подумал.

– Надо проверить камеры приемной и коридора, на всем пути от входа до кабинета, – предложил он.

– Я уже распорядился, – Иллиан погасил голограмму. – И, лейтенант , ты от расследования отстранен. Полностью.

Майлз хотел возразить, однако в последний момент опомнился. Нарушение субординации в присутствии Грегора... нет и еще раз нет.

– Думаю, что остальные вопросы… – начал Грегор, но тут их прервали.

– Что там опять?! – Иллиан подарил вошедшему секретарю злобный взгляд. – Пожар?

– Почти, – флегматично ответил тот. – Взорвался флаер лорда Форкосигана. В кабине один пока не опознанный труп и один пострадавший. В прессе уже появились слухи о гибели или ранении лорда-наследника. Посылать официальное опровержение?

В первый момент Майлз и не понял, что речь идет о его флаере, брошенном около дома Айвена. Том, в котором он как раз сейчас и должен был лететь во дворец. А когда сообразил – испугался не за себя:

– Айвен!

Кузен мог запросто взять его флаер – ключи у него были. И по делам, да и просто отогнать к особняку Форкосиганов. Вышло чересчур громко – столпившиеся вокруг пульта люди обернулись к нему одновременно. Грегор двинулся первым, подошел и бесцеремонно подхватил на руки. Вовремя – Майлз уже падал.

– Что с Форпатрилом? – бросил император отрывисто, небрежно вытряхивая его в кресло.

– Минуту, – откликнулся секретарь. – Находится на своем рабочем месте с восемнадцати ноль три. Прибыл на такси. Никуда из здания не выходил.

У Майлза закружилась голова от облегчения.

– Тогда кто пострадал? – недоуменно поинтересовался Грегор.

– Скорей всего воры или охранники стоянки: лорд Форкосиган забыл закрыть дверь, – пальцы секретаря продолжали летать над комм-пультом.

– Выяснить и доложить, – распорядился Иллиан. Судя по отрешенному виду, шеф СБ активно использовал чип для анализа ситуации. – Прессе не давать ни опровержения, ни подтверждения. «Без комментариев, идет следствие». Дело у полиции забрать. С графом я свяжусь сам, вы лично, – тут он кивнул секретарю, – предупредите лорда Форпатрила. Лейтенант Форкосиган до следующего приказа остается на территории дворца.

– Согласен, – одобрительно кивнул Грегор.

Да, романтический вечер Майлз представлял себе немного не так.

Часа через полтора суета, вызванная неудачным покушением, утихла, и Майлз с Грегором остались наедине в гостевых комнатах лорда Форкосигана. На улице давно стемнело, впрочем, вместо окон по стенам висели голограммы, и при желании можно было вывести любую картину, хоть рассвет над морем. Тихо, на грани слышимости, шуршал защищающий от подслушивания агрегат – комнаты давно не использовались, а старая модель, при всей своей надежности, обладала целым рядом побочных эффектов.

На столе алели мелкие розы. Правда, не срезанные в хрустальной вазе, а целый горшок с кустом шиповника, но жест Майлз оценил. Хотя и спросил – на всякий случай:

– Это мне? – Грегор кивнул. – Спасибо. Откуда? 

Император пожал плечами:

– Узнать?

– Не сейчас, – попросил Майлз и объяснил свой каприз. – Если его притащили из СБ, система полива может быть с сюрпризом. Капитан Кордов знает с каким. Не смертельно, но…

– Барраяр, – рыкнул Грегор с отчетливыми интонациями Корделии. – Цветов не подаришь!

– Считай, подарил, – успокоил Майлз. – Только на экспертизу отдай.

Избавившись от подозрительного растения, они устроились на диване. Грегор налил Майлзу вина и даже обнял – осторожно, за плечи. Это было безумно здорово – и правильно – вот так валяться на диване, обнявшись. Болтая о пустяках и иногда целуясь. Игнорируя до поры не слишком срочную потребность собственных тел. 

Майлз уснул на диване, все еще улыбаясь.

***

Этот безумный день все никак не кончался.

Разбудил его Айвен с танцующими крокодилами. Кузен и не подозревал, что близко разминулся с вечной ссылкой на базу Лажковского. Но привычка бюрократа взяла свое – Грегор решил сначала отсмотреть все материалы. Первый порнокадр «Айвен и вибратор» поменял в проекте базу Лажковского на свалку в поясе астероидов. А потом он увидел Майлза – и понял.

Лет в четырнадцать Майлз научился «держать лицо», но эта скрытая камера поймала его неосторожным. Он смотрел на мастурбирующего Айвена, как ребенок на торт на дне рождения. Тот, про который мама сказала «тебе нельзя» и порезала красивыми ломтиками для других гостей. Смотри Майлз так на него – подарил бы весь мир… «и коньки в придачу» – уточнил внутренний голос.

Но на Грегора Майлз так не смотрел – и это было неправильно, обидно, больно. Ради Майлза он бы, пожалуй, унизился бы и до распущенной позы, и до вибратора. Он досмотрел запись до конца, кусая от волнения губы. Айвен не утруждал себя редактурой – скинул десятиминутный блок, и действие закончилась в момент избавления Майлза от штанов.

Что Форпатрил хотел ему сказать? Подразнить? Вряд ли. Грегор еще раз взглянул на послание – там было еще две фотографии.

На Грегора Майлз смотрел иначе, так что от безнадежности сжималось сердце. Он перевел взгляд на текст, подозревая, что увидит «ты – идиот». И согласится – только идиоты ломятся в открытые двери, снося крыши и стены. Но нет, он ошибся. «Головой отвечаешь», – Айвен вернул его же слова. 

«Всегда», – прошептал Грегор. Он принял решение.

Уснуть он больше даже и не пытался, зато удалось разгрести бумаги. А потом дежурный песец, по меткому выражению «просто Ежи», быстро превратился в полный, и почти до вечера о личном пришлось забыть.

Он был на ногах двадцать с лишним часов и больше всего хотел вернуться к мирно спящему Майлзу, но его звал долг и Иллиан с отчетом.

– Как все прошло?

Грегор в нетерпении забарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Взяли. Сейчас он в криокамере, специалисты Генштаба прочесывают все коммы и базы, к которым он имел доступ.

– Почему криокамера?

– Медики сказали, что на нейтрализацию всех способов самоубийства им понадобится минимум неделя. А снятие аллергии на фаст-пенту у фигуранта в принципе невозможно.

– И что будете делать?

– Вам лучше не знать, сир. Традиционные методы мы стараемся без нужды не применять…

Грегор задумался: пытки, конечно, плохо, – но и случай попался исключительный. Сеть нужно выдернуть целиком, как бы ни было сложно.

– Как насчет морального воздействия?

– Очень сомневаюсь. Полковник – бывший полковник – Юлиус Зеланис до того как возглавил наш архив, двенадцать лет был главой нелегальной резидентуры на колонии Бета, завел там жену и ребенка. Потом провал – по вине, замечу, молодого фор-лейтенанта, превысившего свои полномочия. При эвакуации – гибель жены. Ребенок, как мне доложили, оказался в распоряжении одной из военных корпораций Беты. Когда корпорация его шантажировала или предложила сотрудничество – не отказался. Вряд ли он остался преданным идеалам Барраяра.

Корпорация. Как удобно. Официальное правительство вроде и не при чем. Коммерческие разборки.

– Все-таки Бета, как вы и подозревали, – задумчиво покачал головой Грегор. – А мы уже готовили дипломатическую ноту Цетаганде.

– Бетанская резидентура уступает только земной. Даже на Цетаганде меньше. А Зеланис много лет ею руководил. И у нас он использовал доступные ресурсы: нашел в архивах и убрал из общего доступа подозрения о «спящих агентах» Цетаганды, а затем сам их активировал под видом гем-генерала. Так что оперативные ячейки были в полной уверенности, что работают на цетов. Майлз правильно заметил насчет образа действий – «дирижер» было его нелегальной кличкой.

– Вы уверены, что сможете выявить все группы? Раз уж фигурант был настолько знаком с вашими методами работы?

– Нет. И в связи с этим, сир, я бы предпочел, чтобы лорды Форкосиган и Форпатрил покинули планету на время. Для Майлза и его наемников у меня есть подходящее поручение.

– А Форпатрил будет его сопровождать?

Эта идея Грегору совсем не нравилась. Как в личном плане, так и с точки зрения безопасности – лорду Форпатрилу было нечего делать рядом с Майлзом Нейсмитом.

– Я пока не думал. У вас есть предложения, сир?

– Может, на корабль?

Желательно – мелкий и патрульный.

– А потом слушать жалобы, что Барраяр использует неконвенционное оружие – летающий бордель? Пощадите, сир.

Грегор хмыкнул. Порой он забывал, что Иллиан не чужд некоторого черного юмора. Но да, привычки и обаяние Форпатрила плюс замкнутое пространство корабля… о моральном облике команды будут слагать страшные байки.

– Тогда куда? Есть места, где много женщин и их не жалко? – поинтересовался Грегор.

– На Земле освободилось место помощника военного атташе, – проинформировал его Иллиан.

На наказание это не тянуло, но пусть так. И пусть докладывает о каждом контакте, как о потенциальной вербовке – может, это отучит кузена от привычки трахать все, что движется. Может, какая красотка и заставит его остепениться… нет, в чудеса он не верил.

– Согласен. Готовьте документы, – кивнул Грегор. – Что по убийству четы Дерюгиных?

– А вот за это надо объявить выговор всем следователям, начиная с меня, – сухо начал Иллиан. – Мы попали в ловушку гипотезы, что целью было давление на капитана, и из этого исходили. А, как выясняется, Зеланису помешала супруга Дерюгина, и убийство совершалось им лично и в спешке.

– Чем помешала? – удивился Грегор.

– Вы помните этот проект привлечения для работы в архивах отставных, вольнонаемных жен и на временной основе – штрафников из вашей охраны?

– Помню.

– Дерюгина тоже там работала. Причем допуск у нее был среднего уровня. И она обратила внимание на странное совпадение: документы, которые проверял ее муж, незадолго до этого зачем-то брал на ревизию начальник архива. Довести эти сведения до супруга она не успела, но тот все равно что-то заподозрил – она имела привычку записывать мысли на стикерах и расклеивать по квартире.

– Как ее убили?

– Как предполагал Майлз, причем на редкость нагло. Зеланис вызвался сопроводить ее на прием, в коридоре ему становится плохо, и медсестра тащит нашатырь. Неловкое движение, несколько капель на рукаве – и женщина умирает, а ее начальник вовсю изображает скорбь и бурную деятельность по подготовке к погребению. 

– Но почему не нашли гидроксид аммония на одежде?

– Он выветривается, а экспертизу провели далеко не сразу. При повторной мы нашли не следы самого препарата, а результат вызванных им изменений в волокнах ткани. Это сложный анализ, при стандартной процедуре его не делают.

– А капитан? Тоже убийство?

– Если юридически – доведение до самоубийства. Дерюгин пришел в архив, стал задавать вопросы. Его посадили в комнату покойной жены – а он ее любил вообще-то. И в систему подачи воздуха добавили «релакс-дельта». Этот препарат легален, на Бете его вовсю используют в борделях. Он усиливает текущие эмоции. Думаю, Зеланис даже не убийство планировал, лишь хотел отвлечь от расследования и убрать капитана из архива. Но до допроса мы этого не узнаем.

– Мы скорбим с вами, Саймон.

Терять друзей тяжело. Даже если при жизни Иллиан считал капитана приземленным занудой и ценил не столько за ум, сколько за верность. Случилось бы что с Айвеном или Анри Форволком, Грегор бы тоже был готов перегрызть горло противника зубами. Думать о том, что сделает, случись что с Майлзом, он не хотел.

– Вы выяснили, как было организован взрыв флаера лорда Форкосигана?

– Без подробностей. Взрывное устройство скорее всего было заложено на стоянке СБ – камеры показали, что Зеланис парковался по соседству с площадкой экспертов. Флаер же лорда Форкосигана был отправлен туда после гибели Рибана. Сигнал поступил, когда вслед за запросом «гидроксид аммония» Майлз решил посмотреть на голограмму тела покойной. Поскольку доступа к фактическим перемещениям лорда Форкосигана у нашего фигуранта не было, он подождал, пока во флаере вновь сработает датчик присутствия и отправил команду на взрыв. Вторую версию – что устройство и ключевые слова в запросах были замкнуты в автономную цепь – мы тоже рассматриваем.

– Продолжайте следствие. 

– Слушаюсь, сир, – Иллиан наклонил голову. – И еще: после ликвидации сети Зеланиса будет проведена сплошная проверка крови всех сотрудников СБ, Генштаба и дворца. Есть предположение, что аллергия была привита Дерюгиной искусственно, вместе с аллергией на фастпенту. И что она не была единственной – на данный момент медслужба считается скомпрометированной. Простите, сир, без особой необходимости вам придется использовать своих оруженосцев-медтехников.

Грегору захотелось побиться головой о стену. Один! профессионал внутри и все меры предосторожности СБ, похоже, ничего не стоят.

– Нас не устраивает сложившаяся ситуация, – начал он формально. – Через месяц мы ждем аналитический доклад о причинах провала. И предложения по оптимизации процедур безопасности. Если они окажутся неубедительными, мы примем предложение Генштаба по созданию альтернативной СБ структуры. Можете быть свободны, Иллиан.

– Есть, сир.

– Хотя нет, подождите. Вы ведь слушали Майлза с Форпатрилом? Сегодня?

– Да. Прислать вам запись?

Грегор заколебался: ему было любопытно, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать доверием Майлза.

– Нет. Просто скажите – почему Айвен его отпустил? Я же видел их вместе, он мог… если не удержать, то…

«Изрядно осложнить нам отношения», – проглотил Грегор конец фразы. У Айвена был шанс – а он сдался без сопротивления. Непонятно.

– Заставить Майлза рваться на две части? – Иллиан невесело усмехнулся. – Не мог, сир. Не тот психопрофиль.

**Эпилог**

Очередная репетиция свадьбы закончилась, лорды небольшими группами покидали помещение дворца. Из машины Айвен заметил, как Майлз вежливо попрощался с прекрасной вдовушкой и неторопливо зашагал к стоянке. Оруженосцев Форкосигана было не видно, и Айвен помахал кузену рукой.

– Лорд Аудитор!

– Айвен? Ты здесь какими судьбами?

– Сам догадайся, – проворчал Айвен, – сугубо волею пославшей мя… Ты что в одиночестве ходишь? Аллегре инфаркт хватит.

– Мои оруженосцы тоже в разгоне. Ничего, доеду как-нибудь.

– Садись, – открыл Айвен дверь машины. – Так и быть, довезу.

Ловко огибая разнообразные транспортные средства, они выехали на дорогу. Рабочие уже начали украшать проспекты, и кое-где, помимо дополнительных фонарей, виднелись скульптуры и флаги.

– Красиво будет, – Майлз уставился в окно. – Хорошо, что Грегор наконец решил жениться.

– Еще бы наследников побыстрее, – кивнул головой Айвен. И спросил: – Ты как?

– Устал. И никак не дождусь, когда у Катерины закончится траур. Тоже сыграем свадьбу. Особенно если кое-кто мешать не будет.

Повисла пауза. Обогнав белый антиграв, Айвен свернул на тихую улочку.

– Обязательно буду. Старшие вредные братья именно для того и существуют, – пообещал он, паркуясь у подъезда. – Приехали.

– Где мы? – удивился Майлз. – Ты, никак, решил устранить более удачливого конкурента?

– Не узнал? Безопасней всего в логове дракона. Дом леди Форпатрил – последнее место, где нас станут искать. У Мари сегодня выходной, но еда есть, я уверен.

– А Саймон?

– У себя в квартире. Они не живут вместе… пока.

– Нам точно не влетит? – опасливо спросил Майлз, поднимаясь по ступенькам черного хода вслед за кузеном.

– Где твой дух приключений?

– Напуган до обморока леди Элис.

Еды оказалось много. Не то хозяйка рассчитывала на набег варваров, не то прикормила втихую пяток охранников. Бросив посуду на кухне, Айвен проводил кузена в свою – относительно – комнату, на второй этаж квартиры.

– Хорошо, – потянулся, расстегивая мундир. – Вина хочешь?

– Нет, – покачал головой Майлз. – Воды налей или сока. И объясни все же, зачем ты меня сюда приволок.

– Честно? Понятия не имею, – Айвен поставил наполненный бокал на столик рядом с диваном. – Ты торчал там неприкаянный, и я тебя пожалел. Так что пользуйся возможностью провести вечер в тишине.

Сняв мундир, Айвен аккуратно повесил его в шкаф, намекая, что никуда они сегодня уже не поедут.

– Я предупрежу домашних. И найди, во что можно переодеться.

Пока Майлз отправлял сообщение по комму, Айвен рылся на полках. Потом в сторону лорда Форкосигана полетел старый спортивный костюм.

– Надеюсь, ты не слишком растолстел, – бесцеремонно заметил Айвен.

– Это что, мой? Откуда? – удивился Майлз.

Отвечать на этот вопрос Айвену не хотелось. Как и вспоминать, как сгреб все оставленные в своей квартире старые вещи Майлза – а выкинуть не смог. Так и валялись в шкафу у матери.

– Оттуда.

Мундиры повисли рядышком – скромный капитанский – Айвена, парадный, со всеми наградами – Майлза. В бокале Айвена плескалось вино, кузен неторопливо потягивал воду. Спонтанное решение притащить в убежище Майлза уже не казалось хорошей идеей.

– Все хорошо, правда, – пустой стакан негромко звякнул о стеклянный столик. – Никаких глупостей с моей стороны, так и матушке можешь передать.

– Сам ей и скажешь. Я что, птица-секретарь? – демонстративно обиделся Айвен.

Он подошел к окну и уставился на фонарь. Порыв ветра оборвал пачку красных листьев, они странными бабочками порхали в конусе света.

– Я говорил с Грегором, – Майлз попробовал вскарабкаться на подоконник, но соскользнул вниз. – Он доволен. Не всем так везет с династическими браками. Сказал, что мы с Катериной будем хорошей парой.

Голос кузена звучал ровно, с той правильной долей радости, которую и полагалось испытывать в этих обстоятельствах уважающему себя лорду.

– Ты кому из нас сейчас врешь? – Айвен без труда подхватил кузена и посадил на вожделенный подоконник.

– Поосторожней там с имперским Аудитором, – возмутился перемещением Майлз. – Я думал, у меня хорошо получается.

– Брось. Здесь только ты и я.

Майлз сидел высоко, и Айвен без труда мог бы посмотреть ему в глаза, но продолжал щуриться на фонарь. 

– Почему так резко? – Майлз наклонился вперед, положил подбородок ему на плечо.

– Ты умер. Ему пришлось с этим справиться.

«Мы все повзрослели. Это случается. Угли не разжечь отсыревшими дровами».

Майлз прижался тесней, закинул руки на плечи, уколол щетиной.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Айвен негромко.

– Поцелуй меня, – невпопад предложил Майлз. – Или врежь наконец по морде. 

Это была Очень Плохая Идея. Сразу по нескольким причинам. Но может быть, ему не меньше Майлза хотелось поставить точку в этой истории.

Диван скрипел безбожно. Они по-дурацки возились в темноте, как пара подростков. Колючие поцелуи царапали кожу, запах пота раздражал нос, а попытки не повредить Майлзу что-нибудь нужное и не разукрасить его синяками заставляли Айвена быть чересчур осторожным.

Потом пришлось спровоцировать Майлзу приступ – показания опасно приблизились к критическим. Когда кузен задремал, Айвен, воровато подкравшись, угостил его уколом легкого снотворного. Если Майлз завтра будет не в форме, за скальпом Айвена Форпатрила начнет охоту целая куча народу. Вся эта суета сделала его голодным: он накинул халат и спустился на кухню. 

Застать там матушку он не ожидал.

Элис пыталась закурить, но зажигалка щелкала вхолостую. Айвен и забыл, когда последний раз видел ее курящей, и тогда это была стильная дамская дорогая мини-сигара, не этот бетанский ширпотреб. Он кивнул в молчаливом приветствии, нашел коробок спичек, зажег. Достал бутерброды из холодильника, включил чайник. 

– Как Майлз? – мать стряхнула пепел в грязное блюдце, пододвинула Айвену пустую чашку. – Сделай мне чай.

Айвен не удивился, что мать знала о случайном госте – наверняка камеры зафиксировали их приход, а система безопасности – открытую дверь.

– Спит. Пришлось вызвать приступ, – Айвен разлил остатки заварки по чашкам, плеснул кипятка. И вежливо спросил: – Мы не помешаем?

– Если вы воздержитесь от упражнений на этом клятом диване хотя бы до семи утра – нет.

– Мама! – громким шепотом возмутился Айвен. – Нельзя же так!

– Я треть века мама. А хотела бы уже и бабушкой побыть!

Айвен на мгновение задумался, не предложить ли матери подобрать ему невесту. Только на мгновение – инстинкт самосохранения все же победил.

– Прости, но ты еще слишком молода и прекрасна, чтобы нянчить внуков.

– Льстец. Жуй свои бутерброды и иди к Майлзу. – Мать смяла на блюдце и без того давно потухший окурок. – И помни – семь утра!


End file.
